If tomorrow never comes
by Lucyferina
Summary: His eyes though, his eyes were the same. Dark, intense with a touch of maturity and passion that had drawn her in the first time around. "Jake." She whispered. A Jacob/Bella 'what if'.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot, the characters are property of S. Meyer.

**AN:** set after the birth scene, a 'what if' story.

* * *

><p><strong>If tomorrow never comes<strong>

Bella felt her life leaving her, after having given birth to her and Edward's baby. She turned her eyes on her right and she met Jacob's one. "Jake." She whispered. He was there, until her heart stopped beating. He had promised her as much and he had kept his promise.

"Bells, I love you." He whispered back with his deep and loving eyes. For a moment she wished that their love had been enough. She lifted her weak hand and he took into his much bigger ones. There were no words needed, she loved him back too.

She took another jagged breath and then she felt darkness overtake her.

…..

"_Hello Bella, I'm Samira." A sweet voice said._

_Bella opened her eyes and looked around her, she was in beautiful garden and there was a stunning woman looking at her with a kind smile. "Where am I? Am I dead?"_

"_You're everywhere and nowhere, as for your other question, yes and no, it depends on you." Samira said. "You died giving birth to Renesmee, but I must admit I felt it was unfair. The two young men at your side loved you very much, and you loved them back too. So in light of love and hope, I decided to give you another chance."_

_Bella blinked. "Another chance?"_

_The angelic woman nodded. "Seeing your story made me think, you fell in love with Edward straight away and when Jacob came along even though your feelings were almost as strong, there was no chance for you to choose him. So I thought about something, what if I give you a chance to start over? I'll let your life start again from that first day you arrived in Forks. Now you'll have a clean slate, neither Jacob nor Edward will be bonded to you yet and you have the time to really see whom you're meant to be with. What do you say, are you interested?"_

_She bit her lip considering her offer; she had already chosen Edward not once but twice. "I won't choose Jacob." She finally blurted out._

_Samira laughed. "As I said, it's up to you Bella. You might find out that some things aren't as you think they are, if you go back with all your memories of this previous life… let's just say that some actions might not sit well with you. You might see things that had escaped your attention the first time around."_

_Her words were cryptic and Bella was starting to feel doubtful. "Where's the catch?"_

"_There's no catch Bella. As I said you loved deeply and you were loved back by two striking young men. If you will decide to stay with Edward it'll be your choice as it was the first time around. I won't do anything to stop you." Samira replied._

"_If I choose Edward, will I die again?" She asked._

"_That I cannot say, this time fate will do what fate has to do. You might die even if you choose Jacob. Your destiny is out of my hands as soon as you either accept or refuse my offer. It's really up to you." Samira told her._

_Bella took a deep breath. If she accepted she could just go back and re-live all the happenings of the first time and maybe this time she would become a vampire and be forever with Edward. If she refused she would pass on and never see either Edward or Jacob again. The answer was easy. "I want another chance." She whispered._

_Samira smiled. "Very well Bella, close your eyes and think about the day you arrived in Forks."_

_Bella did as she was told, she closed her eyes and then a strange noise made her open her eyes again._

….

She was sitting in her father's car.

"Bells, you fell asleep. We're almost home and I've got a surprise for you." Charlie said.

Bella turned to look at her father and a surge of love burst through her heart. She had neglected him very badly and the only time she had let herself really love him was before leaving him for her honeymoon with Edward. She resolved that now she had another chance to right her wrongs with Charlie. "I can't wait to be home… dad."

His smile could have lit the whole world. When he parked the car, Bella took her time in getting out. She knew whom she was going to see. Slowly she looked up and there he was, still young, not yet a buff and tall shape shifter.

His eyes though, his eyes were the same. Dark, intense with a touch of maturity and passion that had drawn her in the first time around. "Jake." She whispered, and she knew that her road back to Edward might not be as easy as she thought it would.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **thanks for the reviews, as usual you're all very nice. This story is dedicated to astrid244, thanks my dear for always being there for me and for breainstorming with me...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Bella walked to where Jacob and his father were waiting patiently. Billy smiled at her. "Bella! Look at you, you're all grown up. How're you?"

Bella blushed slightly, she had missed Billy too. "I'm well thanks, and how're you?"

He moved his hand shyly. "Ah, I'm well, and Jacob was really happy that you decided to move back."

At the mention of his son, Bella turned to look at him again and found his dark eyes on her. She bit her lip and couldn't stop comparing this young guy with the image she had of her Jacob. "Hi Jacob." She said and offered him her hand.

He looked at her for a moment longer and then slowly took her hand. "Hello Bella, it's nice to see you again."

She felt shock and slight disappointment when he didn't pull her into one of his warm hugs, but then she realized that while he was Jacob he wasn't yet her Jake. The sense of loss almost crushed her; she had really taken him for granted. All of the affection he showered her with had been born through days and weeks spent together. As of now she was a stranger to him.

Her father chose that moment to interrupt her brooding, he cleared his throat and she turned to look at him. "So Bells, what do you think of the truck?"

She eyed the red monster and smiled softly, she had loved it since the first time she saw it. It had been sad when Edward had made her give it up for a new car she didn't like. Now she had it back and she was happy, happy as she hadn't been in a long time. "It looks strong."

"It's yours, I figured you'll need it, seeing as you have to go back and forth from school." Her father said, and Bella hugged him loving the way he had always looked after her.

"Thanks, I love it." And she meant it; besides she knew how much effort Jacob had put into it.

Jacob came near her. "I rebuilt the engine for you, Bells. Anything it needs you can always come to me."

Bella smiled and caressed her red monster. "Thanks Jake, I think I'll take you up on your offer… I know next to nothing regarding cars."

He stared at her with a fake-horrified look. "Bells! You need to learn at least to change the oil. You'll have to come to my house and I'll teach you a thing or two."

Bella's heart missed a beat; she had started to see Jake a year from now.

What would happen if she started earlier? What would change in her story-line if she spent time with him before her zombie-months? She looked at him, at his warm smile and at his sincere offer and she couldn't refuse. "Okay Jake then… I'll be at your house Saturday afternoon for my first lesson."

"You called me Jake." He said smiling back at her.

She blushed at the intensity in his eyes. "You called me Bells."

He passed a hand though his long hair, was he nervous? "You don't mind, do you?"

Bella shook her head. "Not at all."

The remaining of the evening was spent eating pizza and watching the games on TV. Bella had never enjoyed watching or playing sports but that night spent with them made her heart ache. Her love for those three men sitting there cheering their team was enormous and she had given it up to be with Edward.

Now she had a second chance, would she really give all this up again for him? Her heart was not so sure, and every time she met Jacob's eyes butterflies would fly in her stomach.

How was she going to feel when she met Edward then? There wasn't much to wait. The next day would be the first time she saw him and he would ran away because his first instinct would be to kill her. She smiled then; at least this time around she wasn't going to think that he thought she was stinking.

When Jacob and Billy started to take their leave, Bella walked with them to the door. She hesitated a moment and then she took his wrist.

Jacob seemed surprised, but stopped. She bit her lip; the place where she was touching him was tingling. Had she been so blinded by Edward that she really never noticed how her body reacted to Jacob?

"So… are we going to see each other on Saturday?" She asked him.

He smiled warmly at her. "Sure, sure Bells. Come whenever you want. I'll be home."

She nodded and found it hard to let him go. He was the only 'familiar' person in her new world, which was her old world, but not really. "Okay then, goodnight Jake."

"Night Bells, sweet dreams." He told her jokingly.

"I hope so." She whispered and let him go. The feeling of loss was surprising, she fisted her hands because she didn't know if the need to touch him would be too overlwhelming and then watched him and his father drive away, it was hard to see him leave. There would be no Jacob jumping in her room in the middle of the night during patrol-time, no scorching hugs that melted her heart. There would be no Jake for a long time, if ever.

The thought that he might never be her Jacob again tore through her heart; she wasn't going to lose him. Not when she was starting to realize how much he meant to her. She had been totally shocked about her reaction to Jake, but right now everything was going to be seen with different eyes. It was strange to be the one seeking him out physically and otherwise, Jacob had been a constant in her life, always there nagging and holding onto her. It was completely astonishing to be on the other side of the fence. In this reality, she would be the one to seek him out and to hold onto him.

Now she understood what Samira had really meant, she was seeing things differently because her eyes were wide open. And tomorrow she was going to meet Edward; she didn't know how to feel about it.

Would her new awareness change anything in her perception of Edward? She hoped not, but she had a sinking feeling that this new reality was going to be very different from the previous one.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** thanks so much for all you reviews, as usual you motivate me to write.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

The first day of school Bella had met Angela, Jessica and Mike. Nothing changed the second time around; they were all exactly as they had been. Only this time she knew that Jessica wasn't as nice as she had portrayed herself, that Mike had a huge crush on her and that the only one she could really trust was Angela. The morning classes went well, after all she knew already all the subjects, sometimes knowing that she was re-taking the same classes reminded her that the Cullens were too. It was boring in a way she had never imagined. If she turned into a vampire how many time would she had to do it all over?

Bella was getting anxious, she knew that she was going to see them at lunch-time; they would arrive later than the other students, make a grand entry and then take the table in the corner where they would fake eating human food. She was chewing a sandwich when she felt the air in the cafeteria change, the students that before had been loud were quieter like they were sensing something strange coming, something dangerous? After a moment the Cullen family entered, Emmett and Rose first, then Jasper looking out of place and tense and Alice holding onto him with her radiant smile, at last Edward made his appearance. All of them were catching the attention of the students and she shrank in her chair, hating the idea of having to go through to all those stares, but wouldn't she have to face all of it after her change?

She refocused her attention on Edward, trying to steer clear from those bad thoughts. His reddish-bronze hair was magnificent, as was his body. But he didn't sparkle any interest in her like he had the first time around. Now she knew who or rather what he was so she didn't need to focus her attention to catch what was going on with the enigmatic Edward Cullen.

Jessica chose that moment to tell her exactly who the Cullens were and to steer clear from them because they never really mixed with the other students.

She smiled at Jessica's words; if she wanted she could be with them in no time at all. She moved her eyes to their table, and watched Alice chatting happily with Rosalie. A thought made her almost stop breathing; didn't Alice see anything about her? The first time she had been approached by the crazy pixie and then later Alice had told her that she had seen her as part of the family. Would this second chance entail that she was free from Alice's visions? Her eyes moved to Edward next and she noticed that he was watching her back, scrunching his handsome face.

A smirk threatened to burst out on her face, he couldn't read her mind. Frustrated much? Then she sobered when she realized that she had a long road ahead of her before he would admit being in love with her. Another thought crossed her mind, the honeymoon hadn't been at all what she had hoped and dreamed. Edward's behavior hadn't been good both about them making love and his reaction when he found out that she was pregnant. She was still angry with him, never had she been so disappointed in anyone else like she had been with Edward. It probably was because she had given up everything and everyone for him and he had rejected, mistreated and manipulated her. Maybe now they could level the playfield, she knew that he was intrigued by her but she wanted time and freedom this time around to do what she wanted.

The bell rang and Bella stood up slowly, it was the moment of truth. She would be close to him again; she hoped that once again he would be able to overcome his bloodlust. She entered the classrom and saw the moment he scented her, his eyes darkened dangerously and she hesitated to move further into the room. She hated the way his eyes were black and how he looked dangerous, there was so much intensity in his eyes and she knew he had never looked at her that way since he had declared his love for her.

Was he really so much more passionate about her blood than her? Could it be possible that he was just blood lusting after her? What would happen if she got turned into a vampire and he didn't want her anymore? Was he really worth losing her family and Jacob?

At the thought of Jacob, her heart missed a beat and she made a last minute decision then, she looked around and saw that the place next to Mike was free. She walked to him and asked sweetly. "Can I sit with you?"

Mike had eyes only for her and nodded. "Of course, I'm sure Eric won't mind sitting near Cullen."

Bella smiled at him and sat. So another change in her new reality, she wasn't going to be sitting next to him in Biology. Edward had started talking to her because of the sitting arrangements, how would he approach her this time? She saw him turning to look at her and met his stare back; this time around he was going to have to work to get closer to her.

When the bell rang, she saw him running out at full speed. Now she had a week before she would see him again. She walked slowly to her truck, the idea to go back home didn't really appeal to her, there was only one place where she wanted to go. La Push.

Would Jacob mind seeing her again so soon? She was feeling a bit apprehensive, but she really wanted to see him again. And she needed for him to tell her the legends, because when he phased that was the only way she could know about him. Was Jacob going to imprint on her in this new reality? She thought it was very unlikely, because she wasn't Quileute but she trusted him. He had told her time and time again that she was the only one he saw and she wanted to believe him.

She shook her head, why was so important that Jacob's feelings didn't change in this reality? Wasn't it better to let him be free not to fall in love with her? If she still wanted to be with Edward, wouldn't it be fair to let Jacob go before she hurt him?

At the thought of Jacob being with another girl, a wave of jealousy overwhelmed her. She wasn't ready to give Jacob up, now she had a chance to be with him without monsters and magic, at least for a while. Was it true what he had said not so long ago? Could it be that he would have been what she wanted if Edward hadn't existed? Wouldn't it be fair to give him a chance?

By the time she had thought all of this over she realized that she had driven to his house. She bit her lip, should she go in?

Jacob took the decision out of her hands, he appeared at his front door. She looked at him and at his smile, her Jacob's smile. He walked to where she was parked and she opened the door.

"Bells, what a nice surprise! Come on in!" He told her, offering his hand to help her getting out of the truck.

Bella didn't hesitate to take his hand; as usual the place where their hands were joined was tingling. "Sorry to barge in, I just wanted…" She stopped speaking not knowing what to say.

Jacob smiled at her and squeezed her hand. "It's okay Bells, I'm happy you're here. Let's go."

They started walking and she realized that he hadn't let go of her hand. Her heart missed a beat, he still cared, not matter how little as of yet, he still cared. And she did too.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** thanks for the reviews, you're all more than nice. I'm happy you're enjoying my story. (I have one phrase for Bella in this chapter... denial ain't just a river in Egypt...)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Bella entered into his house, and she felt home. Jacob was smiling shyly. "Welcome Bells, I know it isn't much but well, this is my house. You probably won't remember it."

She smiled back at him. "It's nice here, I remember it vaguely." She answered, obviously she couldn't really tell him the truth. Being there again after everything she had gone through was making her nervous. She recalled that the last time she had been there Jacob was hurt after the newborn battle and she had brokenly admitted to him that although she loved him it wasn't enough to leave Edward.

She had mixed feelings about being there, because it was strange how at home she felt, this house was simple, small and clean not like the Cullen mansion which was actually huge and fancy. There she had always felt like a guest, it was Edward's house but here, here it was like it was hers.

"So… do you want something to drink?" Jacob asked her shaking her out of her reverie.

"Thanks." She said and followed him into the kitchen. When he handed her a warm soda she broke into a grin. How many times had she drank it with him during the long months spent together?

He smiled back and they sat at the kitchen table. "How was your first day at school Bells?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Lots of questions, stares and gossip. And then I met a very… mysterious family." She told him, now was a good time to push him into revealing the legend.

"Mysterious how?" He asked.

"Well, they don't mix with the other students. I think the name was… Cullen." She replied, noticing him stiffening right away. "Do you know something about them?"

He nodded. "It's stupid superstition though."

She leaned closer to him. "Superstition? What are you talking about?"

"I shouldn't really tell you, I mean you aren't Quileute and I'm not allowed to say antying about our legends to ousiders." He said.

That had been his answer the first time around too, but luckily she knew which buttons to push. Slowly she placed her hand over his. "Come on Jake, you know I won't tell anyone."

"If you promise me as well that you won't laugh…" He told her still looking dubious.

"I won't tell anyone and I won't laugh." She promised him. After all she was doing all this just to be able to be in his life when the time of his phase arrived. This time around it wasn't about Edward, it was solely about Jacob.

Jacob nodded and then told her the legend of the Cold Ones and the Protectors. At the end of the story Bella bit her lip. "So you're going to turn into a wolf? I mean you'll be the Chief of the tribe, it runs in your blood."

He smiled at her. "Hypothetically speaking yes."

"Cool, I guess it would be nice to change into a wolf." She added.

"You think so? Because to me it would be quite upsetting, imagine to turn into an animal…" He told her with his dark eyes focused on her.

"But you'll get superpowers with it." She said pensively, she wanted him not to feel bad when the time came so if he recalled this talk he might feel slightly better about it. "You'll be faster and stronger I guess. And overall you'll be a protector for your tribe, you would be saving lives."

He nodded. "Yeah, that's true. I've never thought about it like that, but it actually makes sense."

"And I wouldn't mind to have a… friend who's a werewolf." She whispered still looking into his handsome eyes. He blushed then and she laughed. "Did I make you blush?"

He laughed too. "You're blushing too."

Bella shook her head, it was so easy to be with him. "So Jake, yesterday you told me about a car you're re-building, can I see it?"

"Sure sure, let's go to my garage and I'll show you my baby." He told her proudly.

Bella followed him outside, when they got in she noticed that the Rabbit was still in the re-building phase. She had so many memories of that car, she loved it almost as much as her own truck. "It looks promising Jake, once you give it a fresh hand of paint and re-assemble it, I'm sure it'll be gorgeous."

"Really? Because my friends had been teasing me mercilessly about it. Quil and Embry always tell me that it's just a piece of junk." Jacob whispered sadly.

Bella placed a hand on his shoulder, she liked to touch him, it made her feel better. "I think it'll be a great car and I'm willing to help… that is, I know next to nothing about cars but…" She bit her lip not wanting to look so desperate to spend time with him.

"I would love your help Bells, it doesn't matter how much you can actually do. You can keep me company and it'll be more than enough. It's nice to talk to you." Jacob told her shyly.

"I like being with you too." She whispered and noticed then that they were so close. Jacob hadn't had yet his growth spurt and they were eye-level. There was just a little space between them, she could close it and kiss him. He wouldn't reject her, but could she? Wasn't she still in love with Edward? Slowly as not to offend him, she retreated. The sense of disappointment in her heart didn't surprise her much, she was starting to get used to feel this way when she couldn't get closer to Jacob.

But this time around who was she betraying? No one, because Edward wasn't yet in her life. Still, she loved him and she didn't want to muck it up her newfound friendship with Jake. She noticed that Jacob was watching her intently, and she blushed. "I better get going, I need to prepare dinner for my dad."

He nodded. "Okay Bells, then I'll see you Saturday… unless you don't want to come and visit me sooner."

She wanted, how much she wanted, but could she? That was something she had to think long and deep about. She was getting too much into Jacob, how could she really go back to Edward if every fibre of her being was pushing her towards Jacob? "I'll see Jake, I'm looking for a job and I don't know how much free time I'll have."

"The primary school in La Push is looking for help in the afternoon, they don't pay much but it's a nice job. If you like to work with kids." Jacob said, Bella hesitated a moment, she had never liked working at Newton's outfitters but wasn't she already changing too much of her future? "Come on Bells, I know the kids would love you." He insisted.

"I'll think about it, I'll call you tomorrow and then maybe we could go together to speak with them." She answered.

"Great! When you accept and I know you will, I'll tell my dad to put in a good word for you." Jacob told her happily.

In the way he answered she could actually see glimpses of the confident older Jacob, and she couldn't really resist him. She nodded and after bidding him goodbye she started to drive home.

Right now she was really worried, too much was changing in her new reality. That night she needed to sit down and really plan how she was going to end up with Edward again.

* * *

><p>After eating dinner with her dad, Bella went into her room and sat on her bed. She had a notepad with her and she started jutting down a time-line of how she had bonded with Edward. She needed to know how much it had changed already and how much it hadn't.<p>

She wrote for a while and then looked down, until now she had not sat near him in Biology and that was the only difference. Then she glanced at her window and stared at it for while, Edward had confessed her that he had got into her room during the night to get used to her scent. She grimaced at the thought of him doing it without permission. This time around they were going to play with her rules, that window was going to be closed from the inside. The next day she would ask Jake's help and she would fix it.

Then she went back to her paper and studied it, the next big event beside him talking to her during class, was going to be when Tyler's van almost hit her. She bit her lip then, how was she going to make this work? She definitely would not put herself in harm's way in hope that he would save her. What if this time around he didn't act? Nope, being hit by the van was excluded as was finding herself alone in Port Angeles where that gang had almost raped her.

A sigh escaped her mouth, how exactly was she going to get close to him? Being in the field when they played baseball was a big fat no as well, she would be glad to avoid both James and Victoria. For a moment she felt despair bubbling in her heart, how would she connect with Edward? But if he was intrigued by her wouldn't he find a way to bond with her? If they were really meant to be, weren't they going to end up together? Why then everything was just pushing her towards Jacob?

Jacob was her second big problem, they were already getting too close to each other. If she decided to work on the Res, she would diminish her chances to be with Edward. On the other hand, she liked the idea of helping kids with homework, and she would be near Jacob. And all went back to that, how did she really feel about him? Could she honestly say that this time around everything wasn't shaping out to make her fall completely and hopelessly in love with him? Wasn't she already?

Nope, she wasn't going to really think about it. Right now she was angry with Edward, but she knew that eventually she would forgive and miss him. She didn't want to get too attached to Jacob, but at the same time she couldn't help it. He was offering her everything she wanted, he never treated her like a breakable doll or made the decisions for her, he had never done it even in the previous reality. So was she going to get the job at the Res? Yes, the next day after school she would visit Jacob and tell him her decision.

Finally she decided to go to bed, her first day back had been long and complicated but she had to admit she liked her new self in this life, much more than in the previous one. She hoped that Edward would like her new self as well. After all Jacob did.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** thanks so much for all the reviews and PMs, this chapter is dedicated to my dog Red that passed away Friday evening, he'll be sorely missed and he has been greatly loved, I hope that wherever he is now, he'll be happy, there are people and animals that sometimes come into our life and change it profundly, he was like a brother to me and forever I'll remember and love him. If you still have your dog with you, please do spend a moment to hold him and tell him that you love him, because when he won't be there anymore you can always have the memories of what you shared with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Bella woke up refreshed after a good night of sleep, she didn't have any memories of having slept so well since she had been pregnant with Renesmee. She felt sorry to having lost her daughter, never had she wanted children before but now, after experiencing the pregnancy, she actually realized that she indeed wanted at least a child.

Unbidden memories of her future with Jacob flashed in her mind; she could still recall vividly the vision she had when they had kissed on the mountaintop. The two dark-haired kids with her eyes and Jacob's smile were imprinted in her heart. She could actually have them if she chose the human path, but would it really happen? What if Jacob did imprint on someone that wasn't her? She would have lost Edward for nothing, it was this uncertainty that bothered and scared her. Obviously this time around she wasn't going to choose what was easier, she needed to choose what felt right. If she really thought it over, what did she have in common with Edward? Was physical attraction enough to stay together forever?

It was shocking for her to realize that she hadn't been relaxed and happy for a long time. Possibly since she had started dating Edward. She had been blinded by their love and at that time she had thought that everything eventually would turn out well, had she been naive? Probably yes, she had really idolized both Edward and Alice.

Regarding Alice, she had now mixed feelings towards her; the previous day when Bella had seen Jasper something had bothered her. Why was he forced to be in contact with humans? Why would Alice be so selfish to inflict on him the torture of seeing his 'food' day in and day out without being able to have it?

When at the party she had that accident with the paper cut it had been something sudden and unforeseen by Alice, what would happen if someone at school by chance started bleeding near Jasper? A massacre.

Right now, Bella wasn't feeling particularly forgiving towards Alice; she hadn't even supported her during the pregnancy. A sigh escaped her; she couldn't understand all these negative feelings towards the two people that supposedly she loved the most.

Shaking her head she got ready for school and after a nice breakfast with her dad she went to school. The day passed without problems, the Cullens weren't there and the only trouble she had faced was Mike giving her the puppy eyes for the whole day. She decided to put a stop to his crush as soon as he would ask her out, unfortunately she doubted he would get any other hint than for her to be honest and tell him she wasn't interested. Besides she was sure that Jessica was going to be happy to cheer him up.

When the final bell rang, she happily turned on the truck and headed towards La Push, going there to see Jacob gave her undiluted happiness. When she turned off the truck she noticed that Jacob was already getting down from the stairs. "Bells, you're here! I knew you would take the job! And seeing that I have seer powers I already talked with my dad and they just want to see you to confirm you that the job is yours." He told her smiling while she was getting down from the truck.

Bella felt a surge of love towards Jacob; he was always been so nice and caring. Before she could stop, she had enveloped him into a hug. When he hugged her back and pulled her closer Bella placed her head into the crook of his neck and took a breath. Jacob's scent went straight to her mind, and she relaxed into his embrace. She felt safe and secure. "You seem to know me better than I thought." She mumbled still holding onto him, how much she had missed his physical presence!

He laughed. "Bells, give me a few weeks and you'll be an open book to me."

She moved away and slowly disentagled herself from him, the usual feeling of loss was with her again. She smiled softly at him. "I don't doubt it; I hope I'll be able to understand you as well."

He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm a boy Bells, there isn't much to get besides that I like girls, cars and food."

Bella grinned. "I'm sure there's more than that to you, I can already say that you're nice, caring and sweet."

"Ewwww please Bells, those are not manly qualities." Jacob joked. "I would be happy if you said charming and handsome."

She blushed and faked a pensive expression studying him carefully; when she saw him squirming she smirked. "You're actually 'sort of' beautiful." She told him, recalling the first time she had told him that and how that memory had been cherished by both of them.

He passed a hand through his hair nervously. "So, should I say 'sort of' thank you?"

She nodded and then took his hand. "When are we going to the school?"

"Right now, we can walk, it's really close by. You can actually always park your truck here when you go to work there." He told her while taking her with him towards the school.

"Is it a way to ensure that you see me often?" She joked.

"Hey, I need my Bells-fix. Of course it is." He told her seriously.

They had stopped on the road and their eyes had met, she felt entralled by his dark gaze so full of passion, life, joy and sincerity. She bit her lip, it was so easy to be with him, to joke and laugh and just be. It was refreshing. "I... need my Jake-fix too, so I guess we have a deal. I'll park at your place." She whispered and when she saw his eyes widen in shock she smiled at him, let go of his hand and started walking again.

At the primary school she met Mrs. Carringhton that after a brief interview offered her the job, she explained to her that she would be helping the children in doing their homework and she would be working along another girl almost her age, Leah Clearwater.

Bella was shocked to hear that, she had memories of an angry and hurt girl, but when they were introduced to each other she found out that this Leah, pre-phase and pre-heartbreak was actually funny and nice. By the end of the talk she resolved to be a friend to Leah, and now that she knew what the other girl would be going through maybe she could be there for her. If there was going to be a way to avoid Sam imprinting on Emily she would do her best to find it out. After having planned the timetable for her job, she bid Leah and Mrs. Carringhton goodbyes and got out from the school to meet Jacob who had been patiently waiting for her.

"Sooooo, how did it go?" he asked.

She laughed. "I got the job; I'll be here from Monday to Friday for two hours each day."

"Wow! I get to see you every day!" He replied happily.

"So it seems." She answered starting to walk towards his house. "We need to plan for our Saturday as well Jake, besides you teaching me something about my truck; I want to help you with your Rabbit. And I need help in fixing the window in my bedroom."

"Cool! Then you can come in the morning and we can go together to the junkyard. You'll just need to wear something comfortable. Then I can come and check your window and see what I can do about it." Jacob told her.

"Sounds good, I can be at your house at nine in the morning and I'll bring breakfast." She replied.

"Wow, I can't wait to taste some food cooked by you. But wait...are you any good at cooking?" He asked her doubiously.

"I'll have you know that I'm the queen of the kitchen. I'm a mean cook, and you've to respect me as I'm older than you." She replied smugly.

He grinned and shrugged his shoulders. "I think you aren't really, we should count years in connection to our skills." He told her and from then on they started adding and taking away years from each other.

By the time they arrived at her truck she was twenty-seven and he was thirty.

Jacob was smiling happily. "See, you're the one who should respect me."

"But… if it turns out that I'm a good cook I'll get three years and I'll be thirty too." She concluded their banter.

"We'll see dear Bells, as of now you're just a young chick." He told her while smirking.

Bella laughed, it was so nice to be with Jacob. She was shocked to realize how much fun she was having with him and how well they got on. There was never a lull in their conversation, no uneasy silences; it was as easy as breathing. Could she really think about giving Jacob an honest chance? Didn't she just live through hell to be with Edward? Now she deserved some happiness and Jacob was the one providing it, would it still be a betrayal of Edward if in this reality they weren't even together?

She had so much to think through, by choosing to befriend Leah and help Jacob throughout his phase she was getting in too deep with the Res' life. Would she be able to leave them all when the time came? She refused to think further than right now, she deserved a break after everything she had just gone through. Maybe the shock of the pregnancy and of her death had traumatized her too much and that was why she was so averse into getting again together with Edward.

Jacob took that moment to place his hand, which wasn't scorching warm yet, on her shoulder. "Bells, I'll see you tomorrow then." He told her seriously.

When she met his eyes she got lost in them, they were dark pool in which she was drowning. She managed to nod and slowly moved away from him, even though her body wanted to stay right there. She liked that as soon as they had started to be friends again he was physical with her; it meant that it was Jacob's way. At least that bit of him hadn't gone lost in this new reality. "Sure, sure." She whispered back and then she got onto her truck before she did something stupid like kissing him senseless.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** thanks for the reviews, and thanks for all the love and PMs you sent for my dog. I know that life goes on, but right now for me the world is a little less of a happier place to be in without him.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

The remaining days until Saturday were spent divided between school, Jacob and her new work. It was now Friday evening and Bella was laying down on her bed thinking about so many things. She recalled the talk she had with Leah the previous day.

_Flashback-_

"_So Bella, I see that you're spending a lot of time with Jacob Black. Is there something I should know?" Leah asked her._

_Bella blushed deeply. "We're just friends Leah. But I heard that you're dating an older guy though. Want to talk about it?"_

_Leah laughed. "Yes, I've been dating Sam for a year now and I'm totally head over heels in love with him. I would have never thought to be so lucky as to find a man who is perfectly right for me."_

"_How do you know though? How can you be so sure that he's the right one and not just someone you care deeply about?" She asked her, because_ _this question was tormenting her. How could she really choose between Jacob and Edward? Who was the real love of her life?_

"_Hmmmm let me think, it's just something you feel in your bones. The day I met him I looked into his eyes and I knew that he was it for me. It's like a sixth sense that gives you the confidence to trust him not to hurt you and to love him completely and without boundaries." Leah replied. "And it's strange but when I see you and Jacob together I get the same vibe, like you're halves of a whole."_

_End of flashback-_

Bella bit her lip, never had she thought about how other people saw her and Jacob's relationship. Could she have been so blind not to really see what was right in front of her? And if it was destiny that had brought her and Jacob, and Sam and Leah together, where was imprinting fitting?

Another idea lit in her mind, she should research the legends and see if there was some loophole. Obviously she couldn't ask the Elders to tell her the legends, but then she remembered that she had found a book on Quileute legends in a little book-shop inPort Angeles. She resolved to go, not this, but the next Saturday. She definitely needed to find out more about imprinting now that she was considering seriously being with Jacob.

She turned to look at the window; she had now placed on it a few items so that if Edward tried to enter she would wake up. The next day Jacob would fix it and that was that.

Bella had to admit she was excited to spend the whole day with Jake, being with him was a balm for her battered soul. Even when she had been in the lowest moment of her life he had been there, her sun through the clouds and the storm. She regretted all she had put him through, knowing what she knew now she couldn't really hurt him again. A big part of her heart would always belong to Edward, but she had already tried with him and everything had been a struggle, painful and it cost her way too much. For once she wanted to be selfish.

...

While she was having dinner with her father she noticed that he was glancing at her often. "Is something bothering you dad?" She asked finally.

He shook his head. "No, not really Bells. I was just wondering… not that it's any of my business… but you have spent a lot of time with Jacob and I…" He stopped speaking and blushed.

Bella blushed too. "Oh." She whispered, feeling totally embarrassed. "Well..." She cleared her throat, not sure what she wanted to divulge as of now, when nothing was really settled yet. "I like him dad and I think he likes me too. It's too early to… define what's between us."

Charlie passed his hand through his hair. "It's okay Bells, I like him so I wouldn't mind if you… uhm… wanted to go out on a date."

She eyed him suspiciously. "Have you been gossiping with Billy?"

His blush deepened. "No, no… actually I talked to Jacob and… he might have asked if I wouldn't mind you two going out on a date… that is, I think he was asking for my blessing… not that you would need it but… please don't tell him that I told you."

Bella was sitting otherwise she would have fainted. Jacob had asked her father if it was okay for him to ask her out on a date. She felt giddy, happy and scared. "I won't tell him dad, don't worry."

"Bells, you aren't upset about it, are you?" He asked her seriously.

"No, I'm not. I'm just surprised, but I'm happy dad." She told him smiling.

He smiled back. "Good, I already told him that I know how to hide a body if he hurts you."

Bella burst out laughing and after a moment he joined her. When they both sobered up she looked at her dad and whispered. "I'm happy to be here with you, thanks for taking me in dad."

He looked at her seriously; she could see that he was moved by her words. "I'm very happy too, you're a good daughter Bells."

After that emotional moment he stood up and went to watch TV, while she cleaned the kitchen. Before going upstairs she stopped in the living room. "Dad, tomorrow I'll spend the day with Jacob."

"Okay Bells, take care." He replied.

...

Bella prepared for the night and then got into bed, she didn't know if she could sleep. Was Jacob going to ask her out tomorrow? And if he did, would she agree? Butterflies were swarming in her stomach and she realized that she was grinning like a mad woman.

Jacob really was important to her, never in a million years she would have thought that she would seriously choose him over Edward and now here she was, happy and whole and almost ready to give her best friend a chance.

Leah was right, there was something deep connecting her with Jacob maybe she was very slow in understanding her real feelings, she had been blinded by Edward's otherworldly beauty but now she was beyond that. She saw Jacob for all his worth and if he phased and didn't imprint on her she would fight for him.

...

The alarm clock rang and she jumped in her bed. It was finally Saturday and she was ready to spend the day with her Jacob. Slowly she stood up and stretched and then stopped. Her eyes had noticed that some of the objects she had placed on the window were now on the floor.

A chill run through her back and then a shot of fear and ager overtook her. How did he dare entering into her room unannounced and uninvited! If she could she would have strangled him right now, she felt insulted and violated. She went to the window and looked outside; there was no sign of anyone having been there.

Bella was furious and hurt, but today Jacob would fix the window and Edward could go and stuff his stalker tendencies where the sun didn't shine. She stomped out of her room and after a quick shower and breakfast she headed towardsLa Push, still reeling with anger and shock at discovering that Edward had been there the previous night, but she took deep breaths though because she didn't want to ruin her day with Jake.

Edward was never again going to taint a minute of the time she spent with Jacob. And right now he had just placed the proverbial final nail on his coffin, she couldn't really forgive him and she couldn't really go back to love him and accept his crazy decisions.

Unfortunately for him, she wasn't that Bella anymore, and even if it hurt she was now building a new healthier life for herself. In this life she wanted to belong to Jacob, she was almost sure of her choice, she just decided to hold back from him a little bit longer just not to hurt him if she changed her mind.

As of now, after what Edward did, there was not even a little piece of heart yearning for her former vampire husband. Edward hadn't paid for his mistakes with her in the previous life, well in this one he would.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** thanks so much for all the reviews and PMs.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

Before getting to La Push, Bella stopped at the supermarket. She wanted to prepare an amazing breakfast for Jacob. He was going to give her the three years she was missing to be thirty like him. Still grinning she got into the shop and started browsing for the ingredients. She turned a corner and she bumped into something hard, she closed her eyes expecting a fall, but it didn't come. When she opened her eyes she met the amused golden eyes of Edward.

Time stopped for a moment, Bella got lost in his eyes. She recalled in those seconds why and how much she had loved him and then reality came crashing back down. In this life he wasn't meant for her, she was the one who didn't want him anymore.

She moved away from him, his closeness didn't bring her the comfort that it used to give her. "I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." She whispered moving her eyes away from him.

"Don't worry." He told her. "I'm Edward by the way; we're in the same Biology class."

She met his eyes again and she could see that he was trying to be friendly, she squashed that little hope blooming in her heart that this time it would be different. She was sure that as soon as she was friendly as well he would pull back from her. She was tired of that game. "I'm Bella, nice to meet you. Now if you excuse me, I'm in a hurry."

"Really? Can't I tempt you with a coffee?" He asked her earnestly.

She hated him for a moment, why was he behaving this way? Why was he being nice when she had actually decided to give Jacob a chance? And then she asked herself another question, what exactly was a vampire doing in a supermarket? Had he followed her there? At that thought she recalled that he had tried to get into her room as well. "No thank you. My boyfriend is waiting for me." She answered and he saw his puzzled expression.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Edward asked her with an unreadable expression.

Bella nodded, she didn't want to give him any hope and even though she hadn't yet defined her relationship with Jacob, it was obvious to her that they were heading towards that. "Yes, he lives on the Res. I'm buying some food to make him a nice breakfast. I love cooking and there's nothing better than a man that can appreciate it." There, she had been as rude as she could, and she prayed that it was enough to discourage him, but she knew deep down that Edward wasn't going to give up that easily.

"He's a lucky guy; I hope that he knows how much you're worth. I guess I'll see you at school Monday then." He whispered, still looking intensely at her.

She was starting to feel uneasy, had she really fallen in love with him in her previous life? It felt so wrong to be there with him, she felt almost like she was cheating on Jacob. She shook her head. "I think he does, have a nice day Edward." She replied and every step she took away from him was heavy on her heart, but it was necessary for both of them.

When she finished her shopping she hopped onto her truck and headed towards Jacob's house. She knew she was still reeling because of her meeting with Edward, but this time around she knew that she had taken the right decision. Maybe Edward was going to try something else with her, but she had already laid down the base for a refusal of anything he may offer her.

As soon as she parked the car, Jacob got out of the house. His smile lit her heart, and all thoughts of Edward were pushed away in favor of more positive feelings towards Jacob. "Hello Jake, I got everything to cook you breakfast. I'm counting to gain my three years this morning." She told him.

He grinned at her. "We'll see Bells; while you cook I'll check what pieces I need for the Rabbit. Call me when it's ready... unless you want some help."

"Nope, I'll show you that I'm the queen of the kitchen. You go to the garage and stay there until I call you." She ordered him jokingly.

He made the military salute. "Yes sir!" And then before leaving, he pulled her into a quick hug. "See you later Bells."

Bella watched him walk towards the garage; the hug had warmed her heart that for a moment had been frozen by the meeting with Edward. It was amazing how Jacob could make her feel better without even trying. But he had been this good in the previous life as well; she had just been too blinded to see it fully. She resolved to never do that again.

She called Jacob when everything was ready; he went to wash his hands and then sat at the table. Bella brought him the food and then sat next to him. He eyed his breakfast carefully and then started eating it. Never had she seen someone eating so quickly and that much, then her mind reminded her that when he phased he would be eating even more. She checked him out, had he grown a bit since the last time? The fear that his phase would be accelerated by her presence in his life left her breathless, but what could she do? She was in too deep with him to withdraw and she didn't want to.

"Bells, you really earned your three years. I don't think I've ever had such good food in my whole life." He told her with his smile that warmed her heart.

Their eyes met and Bella felt that she couldn't really look away even if she tried. "Thanks." She managed to say.

Their awkward moment was interrupted by the phone. Jacob stood up and went to answer, she turned to look at him and she saw that he was uneasy.

"No, I haven't changed my mind. I'm sorry but I'm really not interested." He said to the caller. "You're a nice girl Eve, but as I've already told you I don't... like you that way." He sighed and then added. "I'm really sorry, but I won't change my mind. Bye."

Bella had followed the conversation, and now she was burning in jealousy. Who was this Eve? And why was she calling her Jacob? She raised one eyebrow at him. He looked slightly embarrassed. "It's a girl from my school, she... likes me and I can't seem to make her understand that I don't like her back. Sometimes the girls around here try to go out on a date with me and I never know if they really are interested in me or if it is because I'll be the Chief of the tribe one day."

How many girls were throwing themselves at him then? She looked at Jacob and tried a smile, but she was sure it was more a grimace. "I think they like you for you... you're a good guy Jake... like sort of beautiful."

He smiled at her and crouched near her chair. "Sort of thank you Bells, the truth is that I already like a girl so they can try how many time they want, but I'm a one woman's man and unless she turns me down, I won't even look at anyone else but her."

The intensity of his gaze, gave her butterflies. She knew he was talking about her, without thought she moved closer to him and brushed her lips against his. Then she moved away and she saw him looking at her half-surprised and half-happy. "I don't think she'll turn you down when you'll tell her." She whispered feeling reassured that he was the same Jacob she had met in the previous life. He was hers and no one else. And this time around she would be his too.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: **thanks for the reviews, as usual you're all more than nice.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

Jacob smiled softly at her and stood up, he offered her his hand. "Let's go Bells; we've got a lot to do today."

Bella smiled back and took his hand. She was slightly surprised that he hadn't pushed her further; he hadn't said anything about them being more than friends. She had to admit that she liked this new Jacob, he was calmer, like he was sure of her and he wanted to take things slowly.

He kept her hand in his while they walked to her truck. Before they had to get in, he stopped. She turned to look at him and he seemed really serious.

"I just wanted to let you know that I won't ask you out for a date until I won't be able to come and pick you up like a real man. My birthday is in two months' time and I hope that you can understand and…." He said looking embarrassed.

Her heart melted at his words. "I'll wait Jake, because you're worth it."

He pulled her into his arms and before she realized he brushed his lips against hers. "That doesn't mean I won't enjoy getting closer to you."

Bella blushed and then placed her hands around his neck. "I'll enjoy that too." And before he could reply she kissed him, this kiss wasn't as innocent as the previous one and when she felt him responding with the same passion she let go of her thoughts and she just felt. Their tongues timidly met and then they started moving together. It was so natural being with Jacob even physically.

When they pulled away to breath, he looked at her with so much love. "I like you so much Bells, I feel like we're soul-mates. I'm sure we've met in other lives and that we were meant to be with each other."

She bit her lip, because he was partly right. They had met before, but she had chosen someone else. "I don't know about the past, I just know that in this life I'm happy to be here and share my life with you, for as long as you'll want me."

He grinned at her. "I'm too young to tell you that this is forever, but my heart is whispering that it might really be."

She snuggled into his arms and placed her head in the crook of his neck. "I would love to have forever with you, but no matter what, I'll enjoy the time we'll be together. No matter what..."

"Geesh Bells, you talk like you think that one day I'll wake up and change my mind or like something bad will happen. I'm a Black and when I promise something I keep it. As of now I can't yet say anything more than what I already told you because I want to know you better, but the premises are there Bells." he whispered.

Bella took a deep breath; she knew that Jacob was going to fight the rules of the pack to be with her. She just hoped that it worked like in the previous life. "I trust you Jake. Now let's go, you need to come and check my window as well." She told him while she moved out of his arms. "By the way... today I told one of my classmates that you're my boyfriend..."

His smile made her heart double its beat. "Well seeing as we're both thirty and that we like each other... I would say that what you told him is true... I mean... if you wanted to be my girlfriend, I would be happy."

She nodded, words were escaping her. She knew why she had revealed what she had said to Edward, because if her former husband met them and read Jacob's mind he would know that she was telling him the truth and maybe let her go without a fight.

"Good then my dear girlfriend, drive us to the junkyard. We've got work to do." Jacob said good-naturedly and she liked that he took everything in stride.

They arrived at the junkyard and Jacob explained her what they were looking for, they decided to search in different places in order to have more chances to find out all the pieces that he needed for the car. Bella started to look for a carburetor, Jacob had described her how it should look like and she wandered around for a while.

She stumbled here and there, until her feet caught something and she fell. The pain wasn't much but she found herself sitting of the ground with her hand scratched and a scraped knee. In that moment she recalled why she had wanted to be a vampire, she hated being clumsy. Jacob was already graceful and when he phased he would become even more agile while she would remain a lowly human.

Jacob appeared out of nowhere and crouched in front of her. "Bells, where does it hurt? Why are you crying?" He asked her looking concerned.

She didn't know that she was crying until he pointed it out. "I'm sorry Jake, I'm just so clumsy and I hate it..." She whispered.

"Silly Bells, clumsiness makes you even more charming in my eyes. We're all imperfect one way or another, and if this is your flaw then we just need to find something positive about it." He told her smiling softly. "Hmmmm, let me think... Ah! I got it, it's good that you're clumsy because I can be your hero and help you... every time you'll fall... I'll be there to help you up."

Bella looked at him; he was smart, funny and caring. Jacob was the man she had always dreamed of having. She knew he meant more than what he had said, and she felt grateful that she had decided to be with him. "Thank you Jacob, for being you." She told him.

He grinned and stood up, then he offered her his hand. "Come on Bells, we still need a few things but we'll look for them together."

She took his hand and she was sure now more than before that she had made the right choice. After the junkyard they stopped to buy two locks for her window, they went to Bella's house and Jacob started securing it.

While he was working he asked her. "Why do you want to put these locks? I mean, you're on the first floor, I don't think anyone can get in from here."

_Anyone human, definitely not_. "Just for safety, I feel better to know that it's closed from the inside. Thanks for helping me out." She told him.

He smiled at her. "A thank you is not enough, I think I deserve to earn a year and that puts me at thirty-one against your thirty, young chick!"

She laughed and then decided to try something. She walked to where he was; she placed her head on his back and hugged him from behind. "Wouldn't you rather want a kiss than a year?"

Jacob froze for a moment and then slowly turned to look at her; his dark eyes were intense and sparkling mischievously. "What if I want both?"

Bella bit her lip and saw his eyes zeroing onto her mouth. "I think you'll have to pick one of the two."

"Hmmm... let me think... I'll get a year thank you." He told her grinning and then made to move away from her arms.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" She scolded him.

He grinned and placed his hands on her cheeks. "Nowhere Bells." And then he kissed her, passionately and intensely. When he moved away he whispered. "I'll always choose a kiss from you, over anything."

She felt her hear burst with love for him; he always knew what to say to make her feel the most important woman in the world.

When Jacob finished with the window, they left for La Push again. Bella prepared some sandwiches for lunch and they ate them on the coach in the garage. At the end of the lunch, Jacob started placing some of the pieces he had gotten from the junkyard into his Rabbit.

Bella sat on the couch and just listened to him talking about how a car worked. She couldn't care less about it, but she enjoyed seeing Jacob so happy and enthusiast about something. Overall they day spent with him had been amazing; she couldn't really remember when she had been so happy.

In her previous life all has been a struggle and she was tired of fighting against everything, maybe this time around she would just have to face the fear that Jacob might imprint, but it was better than what she had been through in her past.

In the late afternoon their dads came back from fishing and the four of them ordered pizzas for dinner. When it was time to go home, Jacob walked Bella to her truck. They stopped before she got in and she turned to look at him, she glanced briefly to the door and saw that both their dad were watching them.

She felt a blush rising in her cheeks.

"Today has been amazing." Jacob whispered.

"Yeah... thanks for looking after me." She whispered back.

"I would kiss you goodnight, but the two goons are watching and I don't want to embarrass you." Jacob said passing a hand through his hair.

She smiled softly, he was always so attentive. Slowly she moved closer and brushed her lips against his. "Thanks Jake... for everything, I'll see you Monday afternoon then."

He brushed his lips against hers too. "Night Bells and sweet dreams."

Bella got into the truck, not looking at her dad because she didn't want to see his expression. She knew that he liked Jacob, but she wondered how he was going to take the news that they were indeed a couple. There wasn't much time until she knew though, because she could see his car right behind hers.

She smiled softly when she thought that she was Jacob's girlfriend, never in a million years she would have bet on her ending up with him. But it was the right choice for her, the healthy choice made with her heart and mind. Jacob was a part of her that she would never ever be willing to give up.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: **thanks for the reviews and the PMS, you motivate me to write.

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**hapter 9**

Bella arrived home just a moment earlier than her father; she waited for him rather than going directly to her room because she knew he would want to know what was going on between her and Jacob.

Her father got in and smiled at her. "So Bells, I noticed that you and Jacob got closer after this day together. Don't you have anything to tell me?"

She blushed and nodded. "Jacob and I are officially together, but don't worry dad, we're taking things slowly."

"Jacob is a good guy and I approve of him, just be careful. It's good to hear that you're getting settled here." He told her.

"I love living here, I'm happy I took this decision dad." She answered and then hugged him

Charlie hugged her back briefly and then he said softly. "I'm glad you decided to come and stay with me, I was scared that I had lost you."

"You'll never loose me dad, never." She replied, and now she was sure that she could promise him as much. There wasn't going to be a choice like life or death ahead of her and she was more than happy about it. "I'm sorry that we haven't been together that much while I was growing up, but now we can catch up for lost times, if you would like..."

"I would love that; we should organize a weekend out with the Blacks if you want." He told her smiling.

Bella smiled back. "Yes, maybe we could visit the national park near here. I know there are nice little bungalows on rent. I could look at it and let you know."

"That's a great idea Bells! I know there's a very good place for fishing and you and Jacob can spend even more time together." Charlie told her.

Excited for the weekend they were planning they bid each other good night.

Bella settled for the night, and when she was tucked into her bed she watched the locked window. Part of her was still slightly sorry about shutting Edward out of her life, but the biggest part, the one that loved herself and Jacob more, knew that it was the right decision. Mentally she bid a final goodbye to Edward and fell asleep.

...

She woke up on Sunday, knowing that she wasn't going to see Jacob and she felt sad. However, she had a life besides him and she didn't want to make the same mistake she had made with Edward and to have Jacob as the center of her world. She would give him space and take some time for herself and other people too. She checked the e-mails, replied to Renee and then on a whim she decided to go to Port Angelesto to get that book on Quileute legends.

Her father had already left for work, so she left a note telling him where she was going. She got into her truck and drove until the other town. She decided to park in the center and walk to the bookshop. She arrived there and it was open, and the bookkeeper told her that it was still tourist season. She browsed calmly the store and along with that book she bought other two, it was refreshing to be by herself and to know that no one was controlling what she was doing.

When she got out she started walking towards her truck ,but she stopped on her track when four men blocked the road. She turned around and she noticed that there wasn't anyone there that could help her.

One of the men smirked. "What do we have here? Care to spend some time with us pretty leady?"

Bella took a step backward but she knew it was pointless to run or scream. She shook her head; she should have guessed that even though she wasn't looking for danger, danger would find her.

Tires accelerating had her turn and she saw a Silver Volvo stop near her, the passenger side was opened and she got in. Resigned that this time around wasn't any different from her previous life; Edward had saved her from that gang. She was grateful, but at the same time she felt defeated because for as much as she was trying to steer clear from him, he was always there. And why was he there? HadAliceseen anything or had he followed her?

"Are you well?" He asked her looking concerned.

She sighed. "Yes, thank to you. My truck is in the city center, could you take me there?"

"I rather take you home; one of my siblings will drive it back." Edward replied.

And as usual he wanted to decide what was best for her. "No thank you. I want to go home with my truck so please take me there." She insisted stubbornly, two could play the game.

"You're shaken; I don't think it would be good for you to be driving right now." He insisted as well.

She was getting angry by the moment, had she really accepted placidly that he dictated her whole life? "Edward, I want you to take me to my truck. I'm sure you've the best intentions in mind, but right now I need you to do as I say." She told him firmly.

He sighed and shook his head but drove her until the truck. "Let's go to drink something then, so that you can calm down."

"I assure you I'm perfectly calm." She said, knowing that she had gone through more horrific ordeals. She opened the door of his car. "Thanks for saving me, see you at school." Without waiting for a reply she closed the door and left him there.

While driving home she was assaulted with thousands of thoughts, if she and Edward weren't meant to be, then why was fate creating this accidents? Hadn't she made clear that she wanted Jacob in this life? And if Edward had saved her, did it mean that he was stalking her? How else would he know where her truck was?

When she got home she sat on the sofa and placed her head in her hands. She felt weakened by this meeting, he had saved her no matter what and even though she was angry with him, should she give him credits for saving her?

The phone rang, she picked it up and the warm voice of Jacob pinched her heart. "Hello Bells, I was missing you and thought to give you a call." He told her sweetly.

A smile bloomed on her face, Jacob knew what and when to say something to make her feel good. "I miss you too, today I've got homework and house chores to do but I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok Bells, by the way Charlie told my father about a weekend outdoor. I can't wait for it, have you got any date in mind?" He asked her seeming happy.

"I was thinking about not the next one but the one after, would it be good for you and your dad?" She asked him, already starting to feel giddy at the thought of spending two whole days with him.

"That would be cool Bells, I can't wait!" He told her. "And how was your day until now?"

"Uneventful." She answered, she didn't like lying to Jacob but she was scared because strong feelings could cause his phase and she wanted to avoid that at all costs for as long as possible. "And yours?"

"Well I'm working hard on my Rabbit; my baby needs to be ready for when I'll ask my girlfriend out for our first date." He told her seriously.

She smiled softly, and her heart softened at the thought that she was so lucky to have him in her life. "I'm sure she can't wait to agree. Though I'm sure your girlfriend doesn't like fancy places, presents and surprises."

"Ah! Honestly she'll have to get used to it. I loved making presents and planning surprises so she'll have to deal with it." He answered her jokingly.

"We'll see Mr. Black, your girlfriend knows how to get revenge so be very careful." She joked back.

"Geesh Bells, you almost scared me." He laughed.

And she laughed as well, they joked some more and then they bid each other goodbye. She placed down the phone and she was already forgetting the meeting with Edward.

The phone rang again and she picked up thinking that it was Jacob.

"Bella, Sam has disappeared! We fought about something stupid and he left yesterday night but nobody has seen him since. Please can you come to my house?" Leah desperate voice pierced her heart.

"I'm on my way Leah." She answered and then she left her house again, this time she knew what had happened, Sam had phased and he was now wandering in the forest alone and scared. She needed to plan how to help him because she couldn't reveal how she knew what happened to him, but at the same time she wanted him to be back to Leah as soon as possible.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: **thanks for reading and enjoying my fiction. I didn't asnwer to all your reviews and I'm sorry about it but I just write the story when I have free time and I'm sure you all prefer quicker updates :)

Happy Easter to all of you!

**I have a new poll about this story, visit my profile and vote! It seems that ffnet is not working well so you might not see it yet.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

Bella arrived at Leah's house still in deep thought; she needed to help Sam to come back sooner than the three weeks it had taken him the first time around. And most of all, she had to stop Leah from inviting Emily at the Res until at least she had an idea of how to stop the imprint from happening.

As soon as she got in, Bella noticed her dad deep in discussion with the Clearwaters and Sam's mum. Leah saw her first and hugged her. "Oh Bella, we don't know where he is and I'm so worried!" Leah cried in her arms.

"Leah, please calm down. I'm sure we'll find him soon. He'll be back soon." Bella tried to soothe her.

"We fought and he left and he was so angry, I won't forgive myself if something happened to him." Leah whispered brokenly.

She could feel Leah's heartbreak like it was her own, and she decided there and then that she would find Sam and help him no matter how much it cost her. The best option would be to go to speak to the Elders, she knew Billy and she was sure that he would at least listen to her, but she was scared to screw her chance with Jacob. What else could she do?

"Bells, I'm glad you're here." Her father told her. "We're going to organize a search party. You can stay with Leah."

Bella bit her lip; if she was in the search party maybe she could try to talk to Sam and to make him understand that he wasn't alone. "I want to help, it's better if Seth stays with Leah."

Leah nodded and hugged her again. "Thank you Bella, thanks for being here."

"Leah, we're friends and I'll always be there for you." She whispered, knowing that this was just the beginning.

Jacob arrived soon after with his father, Embry, Quil and their families. Bella saw him and she left Leah to go directly into his arms. She placed her head in the crook of his neck and breathed him in. She was so glad that he wasn't him out there alone and scared. "Jake." She mumbled.

"Bells." He said and held her tightly. Then she heard a throat clearing and she looked up to see the amused stares of Jacob's best friends.

She moved away slightly and Jacob introduced her to Embry and Quil. While Embry just nodded, Quil instead smirked. "So our Jacob wasn't joking when he said you're his girlfriend."

Bella blushed but answered honestly. "Nope, I hope you don't mind if you have to share Jake with me."

Quil's eyes widened in surprise and Embry grinned and slapped him. "See, I told you to shut your mouth."

Jacob smiled at his friends and then the three of them walked closer to the grown ups to learn how the search party was organized. They decided to search all together not to miss any nook or cranny.

Bella knew they weren't going to find him, Sam for sure wouldn't show up looking like a giant wolf. While they started the search, she was trying to come up with an idea on how to find him on her own. Her fear was that she couldn't reach him. They searched for a few hours then the adults sent the children back. Bella insisted with his father about staying with Leah, and he agreed.

Jacob bid her goodnight and then she got into Leah's house. Leah was sitting dejectedly on her sofa; Bella sat near her and passed her arm around her shoulders. "Leah, he'll be back. I'm sure about it."

Leah sighed. "I'm praying for it, what tortures me most is that the last thing I told him was that I didn't want to see him ever again."

"Leah, sometimes it happens to have a fight. When he's back you'll make up and it'll be even better." Bella told her, trying to calm her down.

"Maybe I should call my cousin Emily, she could come to visit and be with me." Leah whispered.

"Just wait a bit longer Leah, I'm here for you and I'm sure Sam will be back soon." Bella tried to convince her, the last thing she wanted was Emily being there when Sam came back. She was sorry about taking Sam away from Emily, but deep down she had always thought that Leah and Sam were meant to be. "I'll stay with you tonight, is that okay?"

"Thank you Bella; you're really a great friend." Leah whispered. Then they stood up and they went into Leah's room to try and catch a few hours of sleep.

Harry Clearwater arrived a few minutes later and gave Leah a sleeping pill. Then the house apparently settled for the night because they had relocated the headquarters for the search at the Blacks.

Bella heard Leah starting to breath heavily; she slowly got out of the bed and put on her jeans. Trying not to make any sound she exited the room and headed to the kitchen where the back door was situated. She took with her a flashlight and managed finally to be out of the house, quietly she headed for the forest.

She knew she wasn't being careful or smart about it, who in her right mind would wander in the forest alone? But it was probably the only chance for her to find and help Sam.

When she was inside the forest all alone, she could hear the search party farther away. Softly she started to say. "Sam! Sam! It's me Bella; I know you're a wolf right now. Please show yourself to me, I want to help you."

She walked and walked, repeating her plea. She was risking so much; she hadn't still found a good excuse for knowing about his phase. But right now the most important thing was to find and help him. She arrived at a clearing and she heard a rustle from the other side. She stopped abruptly and waited, there was no way she could run. She hoped that it was him.

A huge black wolf emerged and stopped just inside the clearing. And she took a deep breath, for once she wasn't in immediate danger.

"Sam, I'm so happy that I found you! I know you must be scared, but I'm here to help you. Please come closer to me." She whispered.

He trotted closer, but still kept some distance.

She studied him for a moment; she was racking her mind thinking of when Jacob had given her details of their phasing. Finally she remembered something useful. "Okay Sam, we need to help you phase back to human." The huge wolf blinked, but she could see that his eyes were riveted attentively on her. "You need to relax… do you know how meditation works? We'll try to use the same method to help you change back. Close your eyes."

The wolf moved his head on one side studying her.

"I mean it Sam, you need to close your eyes and we'll start the reverse process." She told him seriously.

The wolf closed his eyes. Bella started to meditate with him, she explained him to visualize his human form and to try to think about his legs, arms, head. She talked to him quietly and after a time that seemed endless she saw him shimmering and then he turned back into Sam.

Too late she recalled that he was going to be naked, she closed her eyes but she reopened them soon when she heard him retching. She saw him on all fours, retching and crying. Without thinking she walked closer and kneeled in front of him. "It's okay Sam, it's okay now." Sam looked up at her and then hugged her. He was crying, probably in relief at being back to human. She hugged him back. "It's okay Sam, I got you."

Bella knew that she was in big trouble, because as soon as he gained his mind back he would ask her how she had found out about the secret, but as of now she just held Sam and let him calm down.

Finally he stopped crying and remained still in her arms. "I don't know what happened." He said roughly.

"I think some of the legends of your tribe are real." She whispered back.

"How did you know about them? And why did you think that I turned into a wolf?" He asked her.

"Now isn't the right time to talk about it. We need to take you back; I promise you that we'll talk soon about it." She told him, then she moved away from him and took off her jumper and gave it to him. Still not looking she added, "Here, put this around your waist."

"Bella, I'll need help to walk back." He told her.

She turned and noticed that at least he was slightly covered. He passed his arm around her shoulders and they started walking towards the Black's house.

"Leah was really worried about you." She told him.

"I know, we had a fight, nothing big though. You know Leah, she's so fiery." He replied and she could hear in his voice that he loved her very much.

"She loves you so very much." She whispered.

"I love her too, but now that I became a wolf… I don't know if it's right to be with her." He said sadly.

"Sam, she won't care about it. I know I wouldn't… I know I won't." She replied fiercely.

His arm tightened slightly around her. "You think that Jacob will turn into a wolf as well."

"He might, he's the future Chief of the tribe. It runs in his blood." She answered honestly.

"Jacob told you about the Legends…. I should have guessed before, but how did you know about me being a wolf?" He asked her again.

She bit her lip, her mind was working furiously, and finally an idea popped into her mind. It could work…. "The Cullens are in some of my classes, I noticed some weird behavior and I'm sure they aren't human. I just thought if one part of the legend was true then the other part could be as well. I think your change was triggered by a strong emotion, you fought with Leah and the wolf came out."

"You're smart Bella; and you do know that you can't tell anyone about any of this. Not even Jacob." He said.

"I know, we'll talk with Billy and that will be it. But I can't be seen with you now; we're near Jake's house I better leave you here." She told him.

He nodded. "I'll have to give you back your jumper."

She grimaced, but she knew that he couldn't be seen with her clothes. She looked at the Black's house all illuminated and with people walking in and out of it. Her eyes focused on the garage, Jacob always kept some spare clothes there. "Wait here, I'll get you some shorts from Jacob."

Bella stealthily entered into the garage and stole Jacob's shorts. "It's the best I could do." She told Sam.

He nodded. "Thank you Bella I can never repay you for… saving me."

"You owe me nothing Sam; you would have searched for me if I were lost in the woods." She whispered, feeling tears nearing her eyes. She owed Sam her life in her previous reality and she actually was the one who had paid her life-debt back. "If you need anything you can come to me."

"Okay." He said and then started walking towards the house.

Bella got back into the Clearwaters' house when the phone started ringing. She quickly grabbed a glass of water and sat at the table.

Sue arrived and picked up the phone, from her expression Bella could guess that they had just told her that Sam was back. She took a deep breath, at least something was settled.

Her mind though couldn't stop working, how was she going to stop the imprint from happening?


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:** dear readers as of now the question you want most to be answered is will Jacob imprint?, the poll will stay open until the next update so you have still some time to vote.

This chapter is a turning point for Bella, as of now she has to choose whether to get deep into the life of the pack or not. The decision will be difficult but at the same time will define how her future will turn out. About Sam's choice, please bear with me and you'll understand soon what's going on. And don't worry because I'm HEA's girl through and through ;)

On with the story now!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

Sue had put down the phone and beamed at Bella. "They found him; or rather he arrived at Billy's house a bit worse for wear. I'm going to wake Leah up and if you want, you can come along with us."

Bella nodded, she was exhausted, but she couldn't really refuse. She resolved to catch some sleep later.

Leah had been so happy about the good news that Bella felt repaid for her effort, the three of them walked to the Black's house. As soon as they got in, Leah threw herself into Sam's arms. Sam hugged her, but turned his dark hunted eyes on Bella.

Their eyes met and she knew that Sam was concerned, she didn't know about what, but she understood that soon he would want to meet with her. She nodded slightly at his silent plea and then she felt Jacob placing his arm around her shoulders. She turned to look at him and she saw that he was staring seriously at Sam.

She bit her lip, Sam and Jacob didn't need to be at odds, not for some silly male possessive streak though she had to admit she liked jealous Jake. She passed her arm around his waist and when he turned to look at her she kissed him softly on his lips. She wanted to let him know that she was his, Jacob relaxed slightly, but he still stared coldly at Sam.

Leah was in his arms half crying and half demanding him where he had been. Harry Clearwater placed a hand on Leah's shoulder then. "Let him have some rest Leah, there'll be time for explanation later. He's exhausted and he needs some sleep."

Leah moved away from his arms and nodded sadly. Sam looked at her and whispered. "It's okay Lee-lee, I'll see you later." With those words he followed Harry out to his car.

Bella knew that Harry was an Elder and she wondered if Sam had somehow managed to talk to him about his transformation. She turned to look at Billy and noticed that he was staring at her pensively, she blushed slightly. Jacob chose that moment to whisper. "Are you well Bells? You look tired."

"I'm quite exhausted actually, I guess today I'll catch some sleep and I'll see you tomorrow." She told him and smiled at her Jacob, then in a whim of a moment she hugged him and placed her head on his chest. Then she frowned because yesterday she was able to reach his neck. She looked up and met his eyes who were definitely way higher. He had grown a lot. And now she was quite scared, a lot scared if she had to admit it. She had had too little time with him, he would push her away if he phased now, it was too early. She placed her head on his chest again and squeezed him tightly. "Jake… I care for you so much."

He chuckled. "I do too, you're so very important to me Bells."

She hoped so; she prayed that the time spent together in this life would be enough for him to fight for her. After bidding everyone goodbye she walked towards her truck, but a voice stopped her.

"Miss Swan, might I have a word with you?" An old Quileute said. She thought that it was Old Quil and understood that she probably was in trouble. She nodded. "Let's walk." He added and offered her his arm. There was nothing she could do but accept it.

When they were far away enough not to be overheard, he started speaking. "I'm very surprised that you knew about our legends and that you rescued our Sam. Might I know how you discovered them?"

Bella had two options either lie or tell the truth. He was the shaman of the tribe, so he might be her only chance to get out of all this mess unscathed. "Will you promise me that whatever I tell you right now won't be divulged to anyone else?"

He studied her for a moment, his dark eyes seemed to read her soul and then he nodded. Bella told him a short version of how she woke up again as her young self, of all the conflicts she had faced in her previous life and how she was sure that this time around she wanted Jacob and to live. He remained quiet for a while.

"Miss Swan, I believe you. I know our souls are old and can travel through time. The Wolf Spirit is proof enough of this. Now, you told me that you know lots of information about the wolves and who will become one, the Elders need to know everything so that we can help them. I'll keep your secret in exchange for you keeping ours. Sam will need a friend through this and I'm sure you'll be there for him."

She nodded; she would be there for Jacob and Leah as well. "Mr. Ateara, there is something else I want to ask you. The wolves will have this… gift or curse, it depends on how you think of it, some of them will imprint. I don't know much about it; it's just a magical way for the wolf to find its mate. The problem is that it will break many people's hearts and I wanted to know if there's a legend about it and if there's a way out."

Old Quil was very serious. "Isabella, are you trying to keep Jacob away from his destiny? He is the future Chief of the tribe and Alpha of the pack, he deserves to have the chance to fulfill his life to the fullest."

Bella bit her lip; she knew she needed to convince him. "Mr. Ateara, I honestly think that Jacob will not imprint. His love for me in the previous life and my love for him is a bond that will be unbreakable. There is another member though that won't be happy about the imprint and I care enough not to want him to hurt himself and the people he loves. Please, if you can help me I would be so grateful..."

"I'll search in our legends and the diaries of our warriors. I can't promise you anything as of now; this is something that I'll have to discuss with the Elders of the tribe. We do owe to you Sam's wellbeing and his safe return, so I'll look into it and come back to you soon." He told her and she felt slightly better, at least it wasn't a flat refusal as she had expected.

Bella went back to her truck and left for home. Her feelings were a jumbled mess; she didn't know what to think about imprinting and Jacob's growth. Besides she was hoping that Jacob's love would be enough to keep him from imprinting but she didn't have any real proof about it. Could she really let him go if that happened? Would she be able to live a life without her sun in it?

Part of her knew that she deserved to loose Jacob after the way she had treated him in her previous life, but the other part wanted him desperately and forever. She was trying to right every wrong and she hoped that it was enough to keep him.

At home she changed into her pajama and went straight to bed. Her eyes closed and she fell into a deep sleep. A weird sound woke her up, she opened her eyes and she felt it again, _click, click, click_. She turned towards the window, it was coming from there. She stood up from the bed and walked closer, when she looked down she noticed that Sam was looking up at her. She opened the window. "Sam? What are you doing here?"

He passed a hand though his hair. "I need to talk… and you told me to come to you if I needed it… I mean you're the only one I can talk with about this…"

She sighed, she had promised to help him and she couldn't back down now. She knew that when Jacob read Sam's mind and he found out how much she was involved he would probably be quite displeased, but right now she couldn't turn her back on someone who needed her. "Jump in." She told him.

He looked at her like she was crazy, and she smiled a real smile. Sam still didn't know which kind of gifts came with being a shape shifter. She looked down at him. "Come on Sam, you turn into a wolf, you must have some superpower that go with it. Just try and climb in."

Sam studied her for a moment and then nodded. She saw him watching the tree and her window, after a moment with a surprising agility he was into her room. He looked shocked and at the same time fascinated.

"We'll need to try out your strengths and weakness Sam. You need to know what you can do with this gift." She told him softly, she was trying to help him ease into the change in the best way possible. He nodded distractedly. And she felt fear rising in her heart. "What happened Sam? Is anything wrong?"

"I left Leah." He said sadly and Bella felt her heart shatter.

If Sam who loved Leah so very much had taken that decision then what was going to stop Jacob to do exactly the same?


	12. Chapter 12

**AN:** I closed the poll and the winning question is:

Will Jacob imprint?

Here's the answer then:

No he won't, I'm sorry but I honestly believe that love can overcome everything, Jacob loves Bella so deeply that is enough for him not to need imprinting and besides that, I think that the Alpha of the pack shouldn't imprint because he has to lead and the tribe should be his first concern. I can't tell anything more about it because there are aspects of the story that will be strongly linked to Jacob not imprinting on her.

**AN2:** thanks for the reviews. I had a free day yesterday and I managed to write another chapter, so here it is.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

"But why Sam? Why did you leave her if you love her?" She asked him.

He seemed desperate; slowly he sat on her bed and placed his head in his hands. "Because I don't have anything to offer her anymore. I talked with the Elders, I'm stuck here Bella. No University, no leaving La Push. If I turned into a wolf then there's danger looming ahead. Other guys at the Res are showing signs that point in the same direction of mine. They'll phase and I'll have to lead. I can't reveal to Leah what happened and I can't stay with her lying constantly."

Bella sighed and sat next to him. "Sam, I know it'll be hard at the beginning. But you aren't alone, I'll help you and although you think Leah will care about being stuck here I don't think she will. I know her enough to be sure that she loves you too much and you're all that matters to her. I wouldn't leave Jake because of it and neither would Leah."

"I'm dangerous Bella, I know you see just the best in people but honestly you saw what I became. And strong feelings will make me phase, and what if we have a fight and I phase and hurt her? I can't risk Lee-lee. I can't." He whispered looking broken.

Bella had vivid in her mind Emily's scars and she knew how Sam had felt guilty about that, part of his reasoning was right. "So what about working with me to get yourself in control? If you can tame your wolf and control him enough then you can still be with Leah. I agree that maybe you need some time away from everyone, just to understand all the changes you went through. But please Sam, you'll destroy her if you leave her."

"There's imprinting too." Sam added.

She bit her lip. "Imprinting?"

He nodded. "It's a way for the wolf to find its soul-mate, Old Quil told me that one day I'll look into the eyes of the woman who is my other half and nothing will matter anymore but her. I can't do that to Leah, if I break up now, it'll hurt less if later on she'll see me with someone else."

"And would you like to see her with someone else as well? Will you be happy to see her marrying and having kids with another man? Isn't your love worth fighting for? Yes, maybe there's someone out there that it's perfect for you, but wouldn't' you rather have someone you chose?" She told him.

Sam growled and looked up at her then. "You'll lose Jacob as well, you do know that…"

She stood up angrily. "I refuse to lose him. I'll fight for him, and fight, and fight some more and he won't imprint because he loves me, and you love Leah and she deserves that you fight it. Please Sam… I know how upset and scared you might be right now but… we'll get through this. I'm here and I'll help you."

Sam shook his head. "You're very determined Bella and I'll let you help me, but I won't change my mind about Leah. I can't, I'm sure she'll hurt less if I leave her now."

Bella decided to not push the argument, she knew now that he was too upset. She would change his mind soon enough, she needed for Sam to fight for Leah. He was going to show everyone that imprinting was not as strong as true love. Probably she had to let him see when Jared imprinted on Kim, how besotted and chained to his imprint the other wolf was so that Sam would be scared enough into fighting for Leah.

"You need to rest now Sam, why don't you go home? I'll see you soon; right now you need to test what you can do with your new gift. We can talk soon and please think about how much you love Leah." She whispered to him.

He nodded and stood up. "You're right I better get going, I'll see you soon then." Before she could reply he jumped out of the window and when she looked down she saw him disappearing into the forest. She just hoped he didn't phase in Forks because that would mean breaking the treaty.

Bella heard the phone ringing and she slowly went down the stairs, she dreaded answering because she knew who was calling her. "Hello?"

"Bella, he broke up with me!" A distraught Leah cried into the phone.

She sighed. "Give me half an hour and I'll be there." Bella placed down the phone and shook her head. Why was her life always so complicated? She had gone and dated a vampire, almost died twice and then gave birth to a child and actually died for real. Then she woke up and decided to live happily and healthily only to find herself deep in the heart of a pack of wolves. When would the easy as breathing part happen?

Slowly she drove to the Res and then entered into Leah's house, not ready to see the broken girl but resigned that she had to be there. Leah needed a friend and Bella couldn't risk that Emily appeared into the picture yet. She spent almost all the afternoon trying to convince Leah to give Sam some space and to trust that his love for her would be strong enough, but Leah was inconsolable. Finally Sue came back and sent Bella home, Bella hugged Leah and promised to be back soon.

Before going home she stopped at the Blacks. Jacob must have heard her truck because when she opened the door she found herself wrapped in his arms. She looked up just in time for him to place his lips on hers, she let him kiss her with the passion and warmth that were always only for her.

"Bells, what are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you, but I thought we were going to see each other tomorrow." Jacob said.

"Sam broke up with Leah and she needed a friend, so I spent the afternoon there trying to calm her down." She told him.

Jacob's arms tightened around her. "Is it because of you?"

She looked up surprised. "What? Me? What are you thinking Jake?"

He looked away from her towards the forest. "It was the way he was looking at you this morning, I didn't like it. You saw each other a few times because of Leah and I have the feeling that Sam is hiding something."

Bella freed her right arm from their embrace and with her hand she turned his head towards her, when their eyes met she spoke again. "Listen to me Jacob Black, I'm yours. I chose you and I just want you, so don't get any weird ideas in that handsome head of yours. Me and Sam aren't interested in each other, okay? You're the one I want to be with." She stopped there; it was too early to tell him that she loved him.

"Sorry Bells." He said, and then placed a kiss on the crown of her hair. "I'm just scared because I care for you a lot and I don't want to lose you. I feel like you were meant to be with me and I don't want anything or anyone getting in our way."

"It's okay Jake, I care for you a lot and we'll be together for a very long time. Now I've got to go, tomorrow I have school. But please Jake, remove from your head the idea that Sam might like me." She begged him.

He nodded solemnly. "I will try but... you have to promise me that you'll spend next Saturday with me. I've got a surprise for you."

She smiled at him. "You do know that I don't like surprises... but this time I'll indulge you. Good night Jake."

"Sweet dreams my Bells." He told her and after kissing her again, he let her go.

Bella was driving back when she was almost at the treaty line she saw Sam on the side of the road. She stopped her truck and got out. "What's up Sam?"

"How is she? I know you went at her house." He said somberly.

"She's upset and heartbroken and she will never get over you, so you better get your control soon and stop being an ass and get back to her." She said angrily. "I understand that you're scared but she loves you, and when you love someone it isn't just for the happy days. You stick with your other half through the bad days too." She added and then wiped away the tears that had started to fall.

The pain to realize that Jacob had been there for her during her pregnancy, even though the child was of his sworn enemy, had her heart breaking all over. He had stuck with her, during the bad days that had been more than the good ones. She would never forget that it was him holding her hand while she died. "Love is something that you can't explain, you love someone and you fight for him. He can disappoint you and hurt you, but when he'll need you, you'll be at his side no matter what. Fight for Leah, fight for the love you share." She told him, hoping he would listen to her.

Sam sighed. "I know what you mean Bella, but what if she isn't meant for me? I looked into her eyes and nothing happened. What if out there someone else is exactly right for me? I love Leah, but who is going to reassure me that there isn't someone else that can make her happier than I can?"

"Nobody has that certainty, but she told me that she knows you're her soul mate. Honestly Sam if it takes this little to have you doubt your feelings for her then just walk away. But now you're either being a coward or you've lied about how much you love her." She said coldly and then she stomped into her truck and left him there.

She was livid with him for hurting Leah and at the same time she was angry with herself for having been so blinded during her first life. If she had seen sooner that Jacob was the one for her then she wouldn't have died and she would be now happily with Jacob. Instead she was fighting every day hoping that his love for her this time around would be as strong as it had been in the previous life. She was paying for her mistakes, she deserved as much, but she hoped that having learnt her lesson would help her keep the man she now knew was the one exactly right for her.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN:** thanks so much for all the reviews and PMs, there's always so much to write and so little time to do it... anyway I'm glad you're enjoying the story :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

Bella was still angry when she arrived home, she prepared dinner and was still seething. By the time she went to bed her anger had escalated to monumental proportion and when she woke up the next day she was feeling murderous. Sam was being an ass and now he was making her doubt her choice as well.

What if Jacob was destined for someone else and she was keeping him from his true destiny? She hated having these doubts because she knew how much she loved him, but if her feelings for him were real and he had a soul mate which wasn't her, wouldn't it be best for him to be free for this other woman?

An imprint was a perfect mate designed to be whatever the wolf needed, she knew she was clumsy, moody and sometimes too strong headed, was she right for Jacob? And why was she so sure that he wasn't going to imprint? Only because of a promise he had made in another life when circumstances were very different?

When she parked her truck at school she was still brooding, hating Sam and herself. She stood in front of her open locker for an eternity; she was feeling miserable and angry. When she closed it and turned to go to her first class she met the deep serious eyes of Edward, and her anger doubled.

He smiled at her. "Hello Bella."

She grunted an 'hi' and tried to sidestep him, he better heed her warning and leave her the hell alone. While she was stomping towards class she noticed everyone looking at her and with a sigh she realized that Edward was walking at her side and they were attracting everyone's interest. "What do you want Edward? In case you didn't notice, I'm in no mood to talk today."

"Rough night?" He asked her.

She glared at him. "Even if it were, it wouldn't be any of your business."

Before she could enter in her class, she was stopped by his icy hand holding her wrist. "What have I done to deserve this treatment from you? I helped you out in Port Angeles." He told her.

Bella took a deep breath and turned to look at him, a pang in her heart reminded her how much she had loved him. Her perfect unchanging controlling manipulative Edward. "I'm not interested in being your friend, I thank you again for your help, but our relationship ends here. I know the Cullens don't mix with the other students, please don't make an exception for me because I haven't asked for it." Then she pulled her wrist away and entered into her class.

During the morning Bella had mixed feelings, she knew that she loved and wanted to be with Jacob, but on the other hand she was scared about the consequences of going against imprinting. She still recalled vividly the day Jacob had told her that he only saw her, nobody else mattered to him and that he would love her until her last dying breath and maybe even after.

The pain of having lost that Jacob was enormous, she was indeed having a second chance, but it wasn't the same. They hadn't shared in this life what they had shared in the other one. She was tormented by these thoughts. At the end she decided that Jacob had stuck with her no matter what and she would do the same. The other Jacob was sure that she was meant for him as was this Jacob and she for once was going to make a leap of faith and trust him even for all the other times she hadn't.

When the final bell rang Bella walked slowly towards her truck and she stopped when she saw Sam leaning on it. She glared at him while he tried a smile. "What do you want Sam?"

He shook his head. "Let's not talk here, you're going to La Push and we can talk while you drive."

She shrugged her shoulders, but before she could get on her truck she was stopped by Edward. "You aren't going to spend time with him, are you?"

A growl behind her alerted her that she was between him and Sam. _Great, talking about being stuck between a rock and a hard place_. "What the fuck do you want with her leech?" Sam spat.

Edward growled back. "I'm less dangerous than you are mutt."

Bella sighed and pinched her nose; she was starting to get a headache. "Can you both please not argue in a crowded parking place?" She looked around and saw that everyone was looking their way, and gossip was going to be spread. Jacob was going to be furious when he knew. "Edward as I said, back off and you, Sam, get in the truck and let's go."

Edward moved to stand in front of her. "Don't go with him please."

She felt Sam behind her. "Just fucking move away from her or the next time I see you I'll fucking burn you to ashes."

Edward's eyes darkened and Bella held her breath, then his eyes widened and he turned his eyes on her. "You know!"

A shiver run through her back, he had read in Sam's mind their conversation. She was doomed. "I don't know what you're talking about." She whispered. "Let us go Edward."

"You're lying Bella and now that I know what you know we'll be talking again soon." He told her and then left.

Bella was still shaking when she turned on her truck; Sam was sitting at her side silently.

"Why are you friend with him?" He finally growled.

"We aren't friends and now start talking Sam, I'm still angry with you about yesterday." She spat.

"I'm sorry Bella. You were right to shout at me. I do love Leah with all my heart, I'll take some time off our relationship to get in control of my wolf but then I'll do my best to try and make her happy. Because she's what I want..." He told her.

And she smiled glancing at him who was smiling back. "You really think that? Aren't you going to regret about giving up an imprint?"

"I probably would ask for a good cook and a sweet character, but then I would miss my Lee-lee, she can burn water and has a temper that makes you cower. But there's never been a day I regretted asking her out and she's my choice, through thick and thin..." he told her and she relaxed further.

"Do you think then that I should fight for Jacob? I mean... wouldn't he be happier with someone who has been born just to be his perfect other half?" she whispered feeling unsure.

He smiled at her. "I think perfection is boring and overrated, don't you?"

Bella mulled it over, Edward had been perfect. A gentleman frozen in time, forever young and at the end of the day she had felt that Jacob's flaws were better than anything good that Edward had to offer. "Yeah, I definitely do."

"You should stop before Jacob sees us together." He said and Bella agreed with him. She stopped the truck and he opened the door. "Bella… thank you for being there and helping me when I'm behaving like a stupid. By the way Old Quil told me that he wants to see you after you leave from the Blacks."

She nodded at him and smiled. Then she started heading again towards Jacob's house. When she parked she took a moment to think everything through. If she didn't tell him about Sam and the gossip mill reached his ears he would get mad at her, on the other hand she was scared that he would think that there really was something between her and Sam.

Jacob arrived at the truck and opened the door. "My Bells!" He shouted and then pulled her down into his arms and kissed her. Bella relished the way Jacob was holding and loving her, it wasn't her Jacob yet, but eventually he might just be.

"Hey, my Jake." She whispered back and hugged him tightly. She looked up at him and bit her lip then, unsure on what to do.

"Spit it out Bells, when you look at me with those eyes of yours I know there's something unpleasant you need to tell me." He said seriously.

"I don't want you to overreact Jacob; please can you promise me that you'll hear the entire story before judging?" She whispered. He nodded and she told him about meeting Sam at school. "But we talked about Leah; I swear there's nothing between us."

Jacob sighed and pulled her closer. His eyes were darker than usual and she could see the wolf lurking in the depth of them. "I don't care if he talks to you about Leah, I want him to steer clear from you. I'll talk to him and don't try to stop me. You're my girlfriend and I don't like other men hanging around you. Neither l like that this Edward is bothering you at school. If he talks to you again I'll come to your school and have a talk with him." He almost growled and she shivered because she found him sexy.

"Jake, I'm just trying to help Leah and Sam to get back together." She told him.

Jacob's eyes darkened further. "Bells, I know you're full of good intentions and I usually like that you've got a big heart but right now I don't like thinking about you and Sam together, not even as friends. He's a man, an older man and he's handsome. And you're beautiful and kind hearted, how long would it take for him to realize that he would be better off with you?"

"Jake! You aren't listening to me! He loves Leah and I love you, you dufus! I don't care about any other guy hanging around me because you're the only one I want." She shouted and then she started to leave for her job because she was tired of fighting with him and besides she couldn't really promise him to stay away from Sam, she really couldn't.

He stopped her by hugging her from behind and pulling her back to lie on his chest. His mouth was near her ear. "Did you mean it Bells?" He whispered.

And she stilled. She thought about what she told him and she realized that she had divulged her feelings for him. Her real feelings. Her heart softened and she closed her eyes feeling a few tears falling down. "Yes, I mean it. From the bottom of my heart Jacob. I love you so much." She was back from the dead and she had chosen him, over Edward and over immortality. She was ready to grow old and give him children. "So much…" She whispered partly wishing that she was telling the other Jacob about it, she imagined his face lightning up and she could practically see his eyes shining. How much she missed that!

"Bells… I do love you too. I was so scared to admit it to you because I thought it was too early, but I love you so much that my heart feels like exploding. I'm yours Bells now and forever." He whispered.

She was happy; it was bittersweet for her to know that this Jacob loved her. She could never share with him part of their past but she could create new and happy memories in this new reality. "Did we just have our first fight?" She asked.

He chuckled and kissed the crown of her hair. "I think we did."

She turned to look at him. "I can't promise you I'll stay away from Sam. I'm sorry but I really can't. Just know that I love you."

"Me too. I'll try to be less jealous, but you've to admit that you're a stubborn woman. You lose one year for that." He said jokingly.

"And you lose a year for being jealous, so there, we're both twenty-nine." She smiled at him, they bantered a little more and after kissing him goodbye she left for her job.

While working she realized that after it, she was going to see Old Quil. She just hoped he had good news for her.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN:** thanks a lot for your reviews and PMs, I would like to point out just one thing, Jacob is not and will never be like Edward. He's jealous of Bella and that's normal for a sixteen years old boy, but he listen to her and he trusts her in a way that Edward never did.

**I just want your opinion on something: **

**do you want Sam to end up with Leah or Emily? I'm, right now, undecided so please do let me know what you think!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

Mrs. Carringhton told Bella that Leah wasn't feeling well that day and Bella had double work to do. She didn't mind though, finally she was taking her mind off thoughts of Jacob, Edward and Sam. At the end of the work, she started feeling agitated. What if Old Quil wasn't willing to help her? Hadn't he been the one to tell Sam about the perfect woman for him?

She shook her head; she didn't want to think about it until she had to face the shaman. At the exit of the school she found Sam sitting on the bench, she didn't like being seen with him inLa Push, but she couldn't really avoid him. "Hey stranger." She told him jokingly.

He looked up and smiled. "Hey you."

She sat near him. "Is everything okay?"

"Was Jacob angry about us spending time together?" he asked.

Bella nodded. "Yep, it took me a lot to convince him that you weren't interested in me. But why are you here?"

He looked down and she noticed that his hands were trembling slightly. "I don't know if I can do it. I'm lost Bella and you're the only one that knows… and I'm so alone and I miss Leah."

Bella's heart went out for him; she placed a hand on his thigh to comfort him. "Sam, I'm here for you. I know it must be hard right now, but you aren't alone. You can count on me and the Elders, plus Leah will be at your side again soon."

"Oh hell no!" Jacob growled and she looked up just in time to see a very angry and jealous boyfriend getting closer. He was no match for Sam, the young wolf was towering over him, but he didn't seem scared. "Why do I always catch you with my girlfriend?" He spat.

"That's none of your business." He replied and took a step towards him.

Bella didn't like the way things were turning out and she placed her body between them with a hand on each chest. "Please don't fight, there's no need." She looked at Jacob. "We were just talking Jake." And then she turned to look at Sam, their eyes met and she tried to convey to him the leave. Sam hesitated; probably he didn't like being ordered around by her.

She glared at him and he nodded slightly. Sm turned away and started to leave. She realized that Jacob was going to follow him and she placed both hands on his chest. "Jacob, don't…"

"He was waiting for you! And you were touching him." He snarled. Bella bit her lip, she probably had no sense of self preservation, but a dominant Jacob appealed to her.

"Jake, he just wanted to talk about Leah. Can we please go back to your house? We can talk while we walk." She whispered.

He looked at her and sighed. Then he took her hand and started heading towards his house. "I know what you told me Bella, but I still don't like seeing you with him. Hell, I don't like to see you with any other male that isn't me." He told her seriously.

Bella sighed; she could really understand him because she would be jealous as well if he spent time with another woman who wasn't her, she would probably be more than jealous. But she had to help Sam, so she felt stuck in a situation with no real way out.

"I've done it again, haven't I? I've broken my promise to you." He whispered and she met his eyes, this phrase reminded her of another time and another situation, right before the phone call that had changed her life. "I promised to trust you and then I went all caveman on you. I'm truly sorry Bells; I'll try to rein in my jealousy. It's just that there's something wrong with Sam, I don't know what it is, but I get a strange vibe coming from him."

She knew that deep down Jacob was feeling Sam's wolf, as of now Sam was Alpha, but eventually that role was destined to Jake. "I'm sorry too. I know that from the outside it could look like he's interested in me, but I swear to you that he only has eyes for Leah."

"I guess I'll have to take your word for it, he didn't look much friendly when I interrupted your talk." He said.

"He's going through a crisis of sort, a lot of things have changed in his life and right now he doesn't know how to deal with them. I'm just being supportive." She replied, trying to be as honest as possible.

"Okay Bells, I'll behave better from now on." He told her smiling.

She smiled back. "Well, we'll have to see. As of now you lost one year and you're back at twenty-seven, I feel so old and lonely now that I'm the only one at twenty-eight, young kid." She teased him.

He laughed. "I'll get that year back, you know that!"

She scuttled closer to him and just enjoyed his closeness. Their first almost second fight had gone well; Jacob was so different from Edward. While her former husband would have just ordered her to not see Sam and to stop her stubbornness, Jacob had just argued his case but then had relented and trusted her judgment. It was such a more equilibrated relationship, she felt like an equal.

When they arrived at her truck, Jacob pulled her into his arms. "We're okay right now Bells aren't we? I mean you're not angry with me or anything..."

She snuggled closer. "Nope, I understand why you behaved that way and you promised that you were going to behave better so we're more than okay."

He kissed her then, softly and deeply. Bella never got tired of the way his mouth felt on hers, or of his hands caressing tenderly her waist. She liked the way he was with her, it was natural and at the same time intense. "I've to go." She whispered a bit breathless, his proximity always made her lightheaded.

"Okay, will you call me tonight?" he asked her.

She nodded. "After I've prepared dinner and everything is settled, I will." She had to buy some time because she was stopping first at Old Quil's house. "Night my Jake."

"Sweet dreams my Bells." he whispered.

Bella got on the truck and waved at him. Then she headed towards the shaman's house, it was in a more secluded place in the Res so that Jacob wasn't going to know that she had stopped there. She parked next to the house, took a deep breath and then went to knock on the door.

The shaman opened the door and watched her seriously. "Welcome time-traveler, come in." He said and she got into the house.

The place was small but well kept; Quileute artifacts were littering the living room. He motioned for her to sit on the sofa while he sat on an old armchair. She remained silent while he studied her some more. "There's something about you that draws the Quileute men in. I just don't know what that is." He told her.

She looked puzzled and frowned; she didn't understand what he was talking about. "I don't understand..." She replied.

"Young Jacob is already very attached to you and Sam seeks out your company, he told me that you make him feel less restless. I'm just trying to understand what it is about you that is different from other women." He said and then shook his head. "Anyway, I believe you asked me to check our legends regarding imprinting. I have done it and there're some interesting details that I'm sure you would want to know. My problem right now is that you not being Quileute shouldn't know about our secrets and only the permission from the Chief of the tribe would allow me to reveal them to you, we're at an impasse then because we can't really tell Billy about it."

She nodded, feeling her hope to find something out evaporating. She should have known that he wasn't going to help her. "I better get going then." She whispered sadly, she would never be able to help Sam and Jacob and that was crushing her.

"Not so quickly Isabella, I said that the procedure should be that one, but I'm not known for following all the rules. I consulted the Spirits and they agreed to let me tell you my knowledge. Apparently Taka Haki finds you interesting." He said while looking at her with his wise and smart eyes. "I think because you've been chosen as the mate of the Alpha of the pack."

Her eyes widened. "Mate? Like soul mate? Jacob's soul mate?" She asked, hoping that they were talking about Jacob and not about Sam.

He shook his head. "No, not a soul-mate. You see, in our legends the Alpha of the pack cannot imprint because his first priority must remain his tribe. However, he needs to have at his side a woman who can lead with him and support him in the right way. After seeing young Jacob with you I'm convinced that you're going to be you're his choice. And it surprises me because you're a pale face. And take no offence about the term."

"He won't imprint?" She asked, hoping to have understood his words.

"No he won't." He answered. "Obviously he might decide not to claim you as his mate once he phases, but I highly doubt it."

"When you say claim...what exactly do you mean?" She asked feeling a little uneasy at the term.

"There're steps for both of you to take if he decides that he wants you at his side. First he'll have to have the approval of the Elders. Secondly, he'll have to have the approval of the pack and that will be up to you. And finally he'll have to claim you when you physically consummate your relationship." He told her.

Bella blushed then and cleared her throat. She hated having to speak about her sexual life with the shaman. "Claim as in mark me?"

"He'll have to bite you and leave a scar on your shoulder. Only then the bond between you two will be unbreakable." He said.

Bella thought seriously about it. "So it might work the same for other wolves? I mean, what if Sam doesn't want to imprint and he chooses Leah as his mate? Can he go through the same trial than Jacob?"

Old Quil looked at her sternly. "I don't think you should interfere in other wolves' lives Bella. If Sam didn't imprint on Leah then he's destined to be with someone else."

"But if he wants to be with her, he can choose to do so." She replied.

He shrugged his shoulders. "His imprint will catch him unaware and there won't be any chance for him to refuse the bond."

Bella knew he was right, if Sam met Emily's eyes anytime soon he would be lost. But until the two didn't meet there was a chance that he could claim Leah as his. "We'll see about that." She told him and then she stood up. "Thank you for the information, I've got to go home now, but if in need anything else can I come to see you?"

He nodded. "Yes, you'll always be welcomed but I'm warning you Isabella. Don't meddle with the future of others. You've been given a great chance to change what was wrong of your life and no one else."

"That's debatable." She told him ruefully. "I'll try my best just to make everyone happy." And with that she left the shaman.

Her heart was exploding in joy though, Jacob could be hers forever. But then she felt scared, what if he refused to mark her? And what if the pack or the Elders didn't accept her like his rightful mate? She shook her head, it wasn't time right now to worry about that, her first priority was to convince Sam to mark Leah.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN:** thanks so much for all the reviews and PMs, this will be the last chapter for a little bit because I'm going on holiday and I won't have time to write or update. (I might be able to post another chapter before leaving, but I can't promise it. If I do, be prepared to be drowned in Jacob and Bella's fluffiness.) But please don't fear that I've abandoned the story, I'm just off for a few days away with my dear husband :)

A few things about this chapter:

Eddy and Bella: it is impossible that Bella has forgotten about him so quickly, so you'll understand why you'll read what you're going to read. It would be too OOC if she just didn't love him anymore.

Fate/Destiny: as you can see Bella has changed a lot of her future/past, I'm convinced that there's a price to pay so be warned that something will happen soon, you can't really right every wrong. There're consequences when you meddle with the future.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

Bella woke up the next day with Old Quil's words echoing in her mind. _Don't mess with other people's life._ She knew that he was partly right, because she was trying to right every wrong, but there was going to be a price to pay for it and she was scared that it would cost her too much. And this was her only chance, so if something bad happened she wouldn't be able to change it. With a sigh she parked her truck at school, wondering as well if Edward was going to insist on a confrontation.

She didn't know what to tell him, of course he now knew that she suspected that he was a vampire, but to ask her something directly he would have to disclose the fact that he could read minds, all but hers. Slowly she got out of the truck and she found Edward waiting for her next to his car. She shook her head and tried to avoid him, but he started walking next to her.

"I want to know how you found out." He asked her directly, apparently in this life Edward knew that she wasn't going to be persuaded with sweet words and soft smiles.

"Found out what?" She replied, she wasn't going to give him even an inch of information.

"Bella, stupidity doesn't become you. What do you know about me and my family?" He asked her again and he placed himself in front of her, blocking her from getting into school.

Bella met his eyes, for a moment she got lost in Edward's presence. She indeed still had feelings for him, buried under anger, fear and disappointment, but they were there. Just because she chose Jacob, it didn't mean she didn't love Edward as much. She was probably only more aware of his flaws, his perfection was only superficial. Her eyes softened, because he was still the same, she was the one that had changed and part of her knew that it would be easy to get back with him. _It would be easy and wrong_, her brain scolded her heart.

Slowly she placed her hands on his chest; touching Edward after all this time gave her mixed feelings. He was familiar, but at the same time she missed Jacob's softness and warmth. "Edward, I only know that you're different. I don't think better or worse than us, just not human. I'm deeply connected with the life at the Res and his people, so you don't have to worry about me revealing anything to anyone. I've asked you already a few times to let me free from you, please listen to me. I'm not good for you or if you want to put it the way you would, you're not good for me. Let's spare each other the pain that would come from us starting a relationship of any sort." She whispered.

Edward studied her, probably trying to read her silent mind. "I can't let you go Bella. I know you might think that I'm crazy, but I feel something for you and I'm only asking for a chance. Once chance to be near you, you know what I am so I don't have to be careful into trying not to reveal my secret. You fascinate me and I just want to know if there's something more between us. Is it too much to ask?"

She had already given him too many chances in the previous life; this was the moment in which she had to really be sure about loving Jacob enough to give Edward up. The loss of him was hitting her right now, she would never be in his marble arms again, never feel his cool breath next to hers, and immortality would never be on her plate.

Was this it? Could she really do it? She bit her lip and dug her nails in her hands until they hurt. It was a struggle she hadn't been prepared to face so soon, she thought she had more time. Shaking her head, she cleared her mind from Edward's spell. "It is, I'm sorry Edward but I'm in love with Jacob. My life and my heart solely belong to him. I wish there was anything else that I could say to you, but there isn't. I don't want to spend time with you; I just want you to leave me alone."

"Are you sure?" he asked her. "Because I can see indecision written all over your face."

Surprisingly this Edward knew her better than the old one. "I am sure, I made my choice and it's not you. I wish... not I don't actually wish that things were different. I could choose to try and be with you, but we both know that our differences would bring just pain and danger in both of our lives. So I pick the healthy and natural choice, like if the world was free of monsters and magic... I want to be with Jacob, I need to be with him because he's my sun. An eclipse might shade him, but he'll always come back. I have to go now, please Edward let's just forget about this conversation and move on."

Edward nodded then. "If this is what you want, then I'll let you go. Goodbye Isabella Swan."He left her there.

She could just whisper back. "Goodbye Edward Cullen."

Finally that chapter of her life had been closed, she felt empty and hurt. At least Isabella Cullen felt that way, Isabella Swan future Mrs. Black just felt free. She just hoped that Edward would respect her wishes.

...

The rest of the week was uneventful, Edward left her alone and she was glad, relived and a little bit sad about it. She divided her time equally between work, Leah, Jacob and Sam.

She had created a routine of sort and every evening for a few hours she would spend time with Sam helping him getting the hang of being a wolf. They had developed an easy friendship where they teased each other and really cared about each other like siblings.

Friday evening had arrived and the next day Bella would finally discover Jacob's surprise, she was watching Sam jumping up and down in the forest in his wolf form and she was laughing at his antics. She hadn't talked to him yet about marking and mating with Leah, but she resolved to do it soon.

Finally he phased back and sat next to her on a cover that she had brought with her to sit during the time they spent together. He had started to call her Bell, telling her that it was his personal nickname for her and she liked it.

"So Bell, I thought that you should have a run with me. What do you think?" He asked her smiling.

She knew what he meant and shook her head. "I'm sorry Sam, but I rather not. I guess I'll do it with Jacob if he ever offers."

"Maybe you're right, I guess I didn't think about it." He said and lied down.

"Have you decided when you're going to get back with Leah?" She asked him.

"Bell, I still have to learn a lot of things about my new self and I want to have even more control of the wolf. I could never forgive myself if I hurt her." He replied, and she knew he was stubborn.

"But you're still sure about staying with Leah..." She asked him.

"Of course I am. It's just that I need to convince her that nothing happened while I was away and that my moment of crisis was just a passing thing. She's smart, she'll notice how different I am now. My body temperature is higher than normal." He replied.

She smiled and ruffled his hair. "You can say that it runs in your family, being hot I mean."

He smirked. "Thanks Bell, I know I'm a total hottie."

Bella giggled, he was such a smartass. "You're not funny, not at all."

After a few more banters he walked her home, before wishing each other goodnight Bella asked him, "Sam, I was wondering... I mean the Cold Ones are in Forks, are there any limitations on you phasing with them here?"

"Well, we've a treaty, but honestly I talked with doctor Cullen and I told him flat out that I wasn't going to accept such limitations. You're on their side of the treaty line and I couldn't really abandon you, I'll protect you if I need to. So we agreed that they let me wander in the forest as long as I don't attack them." He said.

"But you're being careful, aren't you? I mean, I want you to be safe Sam." She told him.

"I am little Bell, now have a good night and enjoy the day with Jacob tomorrow." He kissed the crown of her hair and disappeared.

Bella got back home and went straight to sleep, the week had been long and she wanted to be well rested for the next day. She couldn't wait to find out what Jacob had in store for her, after breaking Edward's heart she just needed her sun to cheer her up and reassure her that she had made the right choice.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN:** thanks for the reviews, the holiday was great and I'm back feeling ready to write more :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16<strong>

Bella woke up with a huge smile; she was going to spend the day with her Jacob. When she looked out of the window there were a few rays of sun through the clouds and she felt it was a good sign for the beginning of the day. She took a shower and then wore her favorite outfit, jeans and a long-sleeved t-shirt.

She prepared breakfast for her and her dad. While sitting at the table he asked her. "So Bells, are there any news for our weekend?"

"Yeah, I phoned and asked about availability for the next Saturday and Sunday and they told me that there's still place. The bungalow has two rooms, both with three beds. I thought you and the Blacks can sleep in one of them and I can take the other one." She told her father, though she hoped that Jacob might spend some time with her in her room. At that thought she blushed slightly.

Her father nodded. "I think it's great, just let me check with Billy. You can give me the phone number and if he agrees, I'll book it." She wrote down the number and handed it to him. "Perfect, now I'm off to work. Have fun with Jake!" Her father said and Bella after cleaning the kitchen headed for La Push.

During the drive her thought strayed to Edward for a moment, she knew that as of now he was lying low, but she was convinced that he hadn't actually really given up on her. Sometimes at school she had felt his eyes on her and she was uneasy because he was unpredictable, in the previous life she had agreed and gone along with all of his plans so she didn't know how he was going to behave now that she had finally found the courage to say no. Shaking her head she decided to focus her attention back on Jacob, their relationship was great and she was surprised on how much she enjoyed being with him even pre-phase.

Jacob was the kind of guy who always offered a smile and a hug, he was ready to help everyone and his good nature was something she appreciated greatly. Bella liked seeing Jacob growing slowly into the man he was destined to be, she was sure that he was going to become a great Chief and leader of his people. Sometimes she felt unsure if she was the right woman for him, she was nothing special and her clumsiness and shyness weren't really qualities worth for a Chief's wife. However, Jacob was always showing her how much he loved her and how he appreciated her presence in his life and she was grateful that he knew her so well to understand when she needed to be reassured.

When she passed the treaty line she noticed Sam on the side of the road and sighed, was it possible that there were some problems coming up?

"Hey Sammy, what's wrong?" She asked seeing his face, he looked worried.

"Jared is going to phase soon, it might even be today. And I'm scared Bell, I don't know what to do." He answered.

"Well, technically you're the Alpha of the pack. So you can show him how to phase back and what he can now do with this gift. Don't forget you're the protector of La Push, I would say that's a great honor. You're good Sam, and I trust you, you should trust your instincts and you'll do well." She told him.

He nodded. "If I need help... would you mind... that is maybe..."

She sighed, being there to help Sam was one thing, but now was she responsible to every Quileute phasing? Then a thought hit her fair and square, wasn't she the future Alpha's mate? Wasn't one of her many responsibilities to look after Jacob's pack if he wasn't able? She nodded then. "Just give me until this afternoon with Jacob, as soon as I can leave I'll meet you at my house and we'll take it from there, okay?"

"Thank you Bell, you're a great friend. I better go, I need to check on Jared and see how he is doing." Sam turned away and got into the forest.

Bella started the truck again and drove to Jacob's house. As usual Jacob shot out of the door of his house to greet her. He pulled her down of the truck and kissed her passionately. "Bells, love of my life. I'm so happy you're here, I couldn't wait any longer to show you my surprise."

She smiled at him and enjoyed their proximity, she liked being in his arms. He had grown a little bit more, but his body temperature was still normal, so she wasn't worried that his phasing was close. "Hi, my Jake." She whispered and he kissed the tip of her nose. It was amazing how well she felt when she was with him and she loved him a little bit more every time she saw him.

He then moved away slightly and took her hand. "Now Bells, close your eyes and let me lead you." He told her looking really excited.

His joy was so pure and intense that the little remnants of sadness were washed away from her heart. She loved and trusted him with her life; she closed her eyes and leaned on him.

They walked for a little while and then he stopped and she did too. "You can open your eyes Bells." He whispered and she could detect a hint of nervousness in his voice.

When she opened her eyes she realized that she was in the garage, only it wasn't the usual dirty place she was used to. Everything had been cleaned and ordered. Flowers and scented candles were everywhere and she noticed that on the sofa there was some food while next to it there were cushions and a cover.

He cleared his throat and she turned to look at him. "Do you like it? Quil and Embry helped me and I'm not telling you how much they teased me. They called me mushy teddy bear."

Bella's smile was huge. "I love it Jake, you've done an amazing job and I feel lucky to have a boyfriend like you. I don't deserve you, but I'll keep you anyway."

"Awww Bells, I'm the one who doesn't know why you're with me. You're smart and beautiful and I'm just me." He told her smiling slightly.

She shook her head. "You're a great guy Jake, and let's agree to disagree about each other. I love you for your kindness, generosity and loyalty, and I hope we'll be together for a long time."

"I hope that too, let's go to sit down." He suggested.

Bella sat down and Jacob sat near her, after a moment he placed a hand on her wrist and pulled her closer. When she was next to him he placed his arm around her shoulders and she put her head on his chest. They stayed silent for a while enjoying their closeness and then she told him about the next weekend and they talked about what to do while their fathers went fishing.

When the time for lunch arrived he offered her sandwiches and a soda. She smiled at him and thanked him for the surprise once again.

He grinned. "Well, I thought that until I can't invite you out and pick you up at your house, then I'll organize other dates like this one here at the Res. I do love you Bells and I want to show you every day and every moment how much you mean to me."

Bella felt his love and his determination and a wave of desire hit her. She wanted him more than she had wanted anyone else. She looked up at him and she pushed herself up to kiss him and he responded heatedly. He placed his hands around her waist and pulled her closer. She pressed her body against his until she heard him moan, her mind went in overdrive. With Jacob she was free to explore their love physically, he would never reject or push her away. She pulled her body even closer, he growled and she felt her body catching fire.

Jacob, that had always been sweet, must have felt her state of excitement because in a move that surprised her, he trailed his hands down from her waist to her buttocks and pulled her on top of him. She grinded her body on his, feeling him getting hard under her. Jacob moved his mouth away from hers and placed small open mouthed kisses from her jaw until he reached the tender skin of her neck, when he nipped that area she moaned, feeling her excitement growing by the second.

No one was going to stop them and her mind was clouded by desire, she had wanted Jacob for so long even when she didn't admit it, she knew that it was true.

A throat was cleared and she scuttled away quickly, only to see Sam at the door looking seriously at them.

Jacob glared at him. "What do you want Sam?" He spat.

Bella watched Sam and she could see that he was visibly shaken.

"Bell, I need your help." Sam said.

She knew from the way he was talking that there was some problem with Jared; she bit her lip unsure on how to tell Jacob that she had to leave with Sam.

"If you haven't noticed you interrupted our date, whatever you need with her, I'm sure it can wait." Jacob said, standing up.

Bella stood up as well scared that they would start fighting. She watched Sam and after a moment she whispered. "Jacob has the right to know, he should come with us as well."

Sam studied her for a long moment; she met his stare with a determined stance. Jacob was going to be the Alpha and he was going to phase eventually, so it wasn't important if he knew in advance what would happen to him.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked her.

She nodded; Sam shook his head but nodded as well. "Then you should both follow me, I need help and I need it quickly."

Bella took Jacob hand. "Let's go."

"What do I need to know Bells?" He asked her seriously.

"Let's just follow Sam, we'll talk later." She answered.

Jacob nodded. "But we'll discuss it all later Bells, because I don't like this, I don't like it at all."

She didn't like it as well, but walking away now wasn't an option. Jacob was going to discover Sam's secret and she just hoped that he would take it better than he did the first time he had known it.


	17. Chapter 17

**AN:** thanks for the reviews, as usual you're all very nice. I enjoy reading your ideas and you inspire me so keep writing to me :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

They were following Sam, but she could see that Jacob was angry and upset. Sam was glancing at them and after a while he said. "Are you sure that he has to be here as well? They won't like it."

Bella knew that by revealing to Jacob the tribe's secret before his transformation it would upset the Elders, but frankly she couldn't care less about them. She couldn't just leave Jacob there to run away with Sam, Jacob would have been furious and she didn't want to risk her relationship with him. "He'll be part of this soon, and I'm tired of all this secrecy."

"Which secrecy Bells? What the hell are you talking about?" Jacob growled. "You too are way too friendly and close for my liking, what exactly is going on?"

She shook her head. "Please Jake, you'll see it soon, and after, I'll explain everything to you."

With a sigh Jacob fell silent, but she knew he would be more than furious later, she dreaded to imagine the conversation they were going to have. Would he think that she was a lying and scheming woman? Hadn't she behaved with him exactly how Edward had with her? The thought that Jake would think less of her made her sick, but she had done it because she had to and that was what made all the difference in her opinion. Never she had presumed to know better than him and right now she was breaking the unwritten rule of secrecy for him and she hoped he would understand.

They arrived at Sam's house, he had moved out from his parents' place as soon as he had been back from his transformation. "He's in the guest room." Sam said and led the way.

When they got in, Bella saw Jared on the bed trembling slightly and moaning in pain. "He isn't phasing Bell; I don't know what to do to help him because I don't even know how it happened for me. I mean I was angry with Leah, but Jared is a very relaxed guy and he's always very in control of himself."

Bella moved closer, she saw that Jared had a light sheen of sweat on him, but he was holding tightly to his humanity. She knew that the best way to phase was through anger, but Jared was a quiet and happy kid so it was quite impossible to get him angry. She bit her lip thinking on how to help him.

"Bells, what's Jared doing here? He's sick, he needs a doctor." Jacob shouted, looking more upset by the minute.

"Jacob, Jared is going to turn into a wolf." She told him. "The legend of your tribe about the Cold Ones is true. Sam phased when he disappeared last week and now it's Jared's turn. You'll turn into a wolf too."

Jacob looked at her like she had grown two heads and staggered back. "It's impossible…" He whispered, he had paled considerably and then he turned to Sam who grimaced.

"She's telling the truth, Bell was the one who helped me when I first phased. The Elders know too, but nobody can be informed before his phasing. You're an exception."

Bella was worried for Jacob, but her first priority now was Jared. "We need to take him outside, I'll think of something for making him phase."

"Why? Why does he need to phase? He's fighting it, isn't he? He wants to stay human, maybe after all the pain he's going through he'll be well again. There is no need for him to turn into a wolf if he doesn't want to." Jacob said and Sam seemed to agree with him.

"Because he's in pain, he's fighting it, but it isn't good for him. He needs to accept it, the sooner the better. There's no cure for this, he was born with this gene and now that it's been activated there's no turning back. You'll all have to live with this and accept it as part of your heritage. You can't imagine how sorry I am about it but there's nothing we can do for Jared besides helping him phase." She told them, feeling slightly uncomfortable to be the one to lead. "Now, please Sam take Jared outside."

Sam nodded, he took Jared in his arms and they got out of the house. They walked a bit into the forest and then Sam lied him down. Bella kneeled next to Jared and caressed his face. "Jared, I'm Bella Swan. We met a few times when you came to take your cousin Lily from school. I know you're in pain, and I'm sorry about it. I can help you get better, but you need to trust me. Can you do that Jared?" She asked him.

Jared opened his eyes for a moment; he didn't look in control of his mind because his eyes were already yellow. "What... what should I do Bella? It hurts so much, it's like I'm burning inside." He managed to choke.

She felt sorry for him. "You need to let go Jared, in your soul you've got the Spirit of the Wolf and it needs to come out. You'll turn into a wolf, but then you'll be able to turn back into a man. You need to trust me, let go, let the wolf free."

He gulped. "If I do it... will you stay with me?" He whispered looking scared.

"I'll be here with you until you need me, Sam will teach you how to be a wolf, but when you'll need a friend you can count on me." She told him softly.

He nodded and then closed his eyes.

Bella motioned for Sam to go and phase. Sam came back as a wolf in less than a minute and Jacob paled even more, Bella took Jacob's hand and they moved away from Jared when she saw his shape trembling. It was fascinating and scaring at the same time. She had never seen anyone transform from man to wolf.

Jared screamed and then exploded into a wolf, she and Jacob were already far from him and Sam placed himself between Jared and them.

"Jared, now listen to Sam. We'll wait for you at his house." She told the new wolf and then she turned and started walking back to Sam's house, still keeping Jacob's hand in hers.

Jacob was too quiet and Bella was scared, the way he had reacted was to be expected, it wasn't every day that he discovered such a life altering secret, but she was worried that he wouldn't forgive her. She had lied by omission, but it still remained a lie.

When they arrived at Sam's house she started to go up the steps, but Jacob stopped and took his hand away from hers. "I don't think I can do this Bella... I don't..." He said looking broken.

"What? What can't you do Jake? I know you must be shocked but I can explain... and I'll be there for you when the time comes for your transformation." She told him desperately.

He shook his head. "You lied to me, you, my father and Sam went all behind my back. And what kind of life can I offer you if I turn into a beast? Will I have to worry constantly about hurting you? No, no... no I can't do it. I need time Bella... I need time... away from you. I'm sorry..." He told her and turned away from her.

Bella felt her heart break, she knew that he was upset and that eventually when he was calmer they would talk, but it still upset her that he wanted to leave her. "Jake... I'll be here... when you want to talk..."

Jacob had stopped when she had started speaking, but he didn't turn to look at her. When she finished talking he started walking away from her.

Bella swallowed the tears that were threatening to fall; she trusted and loved Jacob enough to know that he would be back. He was slightly hot-headed and he definitely needed to digest this great shock. So she pulled her chin up and decided to give him the time he needed to sort his thoughts, he would be back, she knew he would.

And if he didn't... then she would fight for him because he was worth it.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: **thanks for the reviews and all your theories, as usual I enjoy reading your thoughts on my story.

I just wanted to say a few things:

Sam: yes, he's depending on Bella far too much and he doesn't resemble the hard man that was portrayed in the books, but you have to consider that he became that man after being left alone in the woods for two weeks, after hurting and imprinting on Emily and breaking up with Leah. Bella in this new reality was there along with him and he found in her a safe place, consequently he didn't grow up as much as he did the first time around.

Jacob: he won't be in this chapter, not sure if he'll be in the next one either. Sorry about it, but there are a few chapters in which I need to develop the side story. I promise that he'll be back soon so don't worry too much.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18<strong>

Bella got into the house; she didn't know how long she had to wait for Sam and Jared to come back, so she decided to cook something. The wolves were always starving and she was sure they would love to have a warm meal. Besides Jared needed all the attention and care she could give him, it must have been very traumatic to discover that he could turn into a giant wolf. She wondered as well if in this life he would imprint on Kim, that would be useful in order to scare Sam and push him into marking Leah.

While cooking she brooded over Jacob's reaction, it was natural for him to react that way. Jacob was warm and caring, but he was temperamental, she still recalled vividly when in her previous life he had left her house after the fight overAliceand a moment later he was back apologizing. It was the day that had changed their life forever because he had almost kissed her and she had left him to go and save Edward.

That memory was bittersweet; part of her wished that it had gone differently. If Jacob had kissed her that day, would she had left anyway? The answer pained her, because in that life she would have. If she had married Edward after the kiss they shared on the mountain, then Jacob's kiss wouldn't have changed anything.

Now she was aware that she had to let Jacob cool down, he was disappointed, scared and angry. Not a good combination, she wanted to go to him and just held him in her arms until he forgave her, but at the same time knowing how stubborn he could be she knew that he needed time. Shaking her head she went on cooking, her fear was that if he wasn't so in love with her as in the previous life maybe he would choose not to be with her.

Wouldn't it be ironic that this time around he would be the one refusing her? Didn't she deserve it?

A sound startled her; she turned and saw Sam bringing in a very rugged-looking Jared. Sam slowly sat Jared down on a chair next to the table and slumped in the next one. She didn't lose time and placed two warm plates full of food in front of the two wolves.

They both thanked her tiredly and then started eating, she sat with them with no food in front of her, she wasn't hungry.

"Bell, where is Jacob?" Sam asked.

She shook her head. "He… he needs time. He reacted the same way you did with Leah."

Sam grimaced. "I'm sorry; I guess it's hard for him to accept everything we revealed to him. And you know how I feel about Leah, I love her very much but the thought to bring her into this mess makes me scared and upset. Jacob cares for you and he won't give you up."

Bella smiled at him, she liked that for a change he was the one comforting her. And then Jared looked up smirking. "Well if he doesn't change his mind, I would be glad to take you on a date."

She blushed and Sam slapped him growling. Then they all burst out laughing.

Sam was the first to sober up. "I would suggest not to even look at our Bell that way, otherwise when Jacob will phase there won't be a place on heart you would be able to hide to escape his wrath."

Jared passed his hand through his hair. "Maybe you're right, I just wanted Bella to know she has options." He said and winked at her.

Bella smiled at him. "Thanks Jared, but I don't want options. I just want Jacob or no one. And I'm sure that soon you'll find someone who will be perfectly right for you."

Jared's face darkened. "I hope you aren't talking about imprinting because I would rather die than to be tied to a perfect stranger that will keep a leash around my neck. I hate to imagine that my imprint will be able to order me around and I would just be happy to oblige."

She felt a twinge of sorrow for Jared after his speech, she had met him after he had already imprinted on Kim and she had thought he was happy, but now he didn't look that happy about that possibility.

Was imprinting so binding to erase any rebellious thought about it from the wolf's mind? The only thing that made her feel better was that Kim would love him with all her kind heart and she would never abuse her power.

"You do have options too." She blurted out.

Sam looked at her sharply. "What are you talking about? The Elders told me that there's no way out."

Belle debated about whether to tell them about the marking, and she decided that they needed to know. She had already broken all the rules so she could add this to the list of misdeeds she had done in her new life.

"Don't tell me that we can choose to never look into the eyes of a girl for the rest of our life…" Jared said half-jokingly.

Bella smiled at him. "I had a talk with Old Quil about it. I shouldn't really say anything, but this is your life and I think you should be free to choose who you want at your side." She went on to explain about the marking and how the Alpha would have to choose for himself.

Sam nodded. "It makes sense for the Alpha not to imprint. The pack and the tribe should come first. But about us being able to mark out chosen mate the same way, it's just a hypothesis right?"

"Yes, I know it's just a theory and it won't work if you imprint before finding the girl you think you want at your side. But I thought you needed to be informed that there might be a way out." She told them sincerely.

Jared smiled at her. "It's better than nothing; at least we might have a chance."

Sam looked troubled. "I don't know if I could ever push myself to hurt Leah."

She stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Honestly Sam, I think I would rather Jacob hurt me just that one time than to lose him for another woman who would never love him the way I do. And knowing Leah she would too, a scar on her neck would be a little price she will be willing to pay for the chance of a lifetime with you."

He sighed. "I guess you're right, as soon as I know that I'm totally in control of my wolf I'll go back to her and beg for forgiveness. I don't know what I'll tell her seeing that I can't really say anything about me turning into a wolf… but I'll think of something."

"She will be so happy to get you back that she might overlook a few lies. And eventually she'll know the truth and she will love you even more knowing that you chose her over your supposed soul-mate." Bella reassured him.

Jared looked thoughtful. "Do you really think that soul-mates exist? I mean wouldn't it be boring to have someone who is perfectly right for you? Would there be real passion? I don't know… this imprinting sounds too fishy for me… though it would be nice to know that she'll never leave you because you're her whole world too."

"I don't know Jared; take me and Jacob as an example. I'm not Quileute and only for that I'm not right for him? What if imprinting took into account just girls of Native American blood? Wouldn't that be unfair?" She argued.

"You're right, probably if I had gone to University I might have considered dating a white girl seeing as I'm not that picky about women." Jared smirked again and winked at her.

Sam rolled his eyes and Bella laughed. "You're trouble Jared." She told him and Jared laughed.

Then she started worrying about Paul, this time around she wasn't the vampire-girl. Paul Lahote the next in line to be a wolf would be difficult to handle. She just hoped that he wouldn't try anything with her because Jacob was sure to shred him to pieces. At the thought of Jacob, her heart throbbed painfully, she was missing him crazily but she knew she couldn't go to see him. "Sam, can I ask for a favour? Can you go and retrieve my truck from Jacob's house?"

He looked at her seriously, then he stood up, hugged her quickly and while he was leaving he said, "He'll be back to you soon Bell."

She was left alone with Jared who still looked a bit worse for wear. "You should go to take a shower Jared."

He stood up and stretched, he was wearing just cut-off and his defined body was a sight for sore eyes. She averted her eyes, but she knew that the blush would give her away. He sniggered; damn he had noticed her checking him out. "Do you want to join me?"

She shook her head and looked up. He was smirking and she glared at him. "No, thank you. As I said I just want Jacob. You should stop trying to get into my pants…"

Jared shrugged his shoulders. "You're pretty Bella and you were there when I needed it… so I mean… I'm just saying that I'm here if ..."

Bella could see that he was sincere, he was masking all the pain under this macho façade and she decided that he needed the lightness. He was vulnerable and she was the only one he could talk to. She smiled at him. "Go to get that shower Jared and then catch some sleep."

He nodded and then left for the bathroom. Soon after she heard the sound of her truck, she got out in time to see Sam parking it.

"Have you seen him?" She whispered.

"No, I haven't, but I heard him arguing with his dad. Just give him some timeBell." Sam told her.

"I will, thanks so much Sam. I better get going." She said sadly.

"You don't need to thank me; I'm the one who has to thank you. It's hard to be the only wolf and you were there both for me and for Jared. Try to rest nowBell; it's been a long day. I'm sorry for ruining your date." Sam added.

"It's okay Sam; I hope there're going to be more dates for me and Jake." She told him and then she got into her truck and drove home.

It had been a long day, so she just changed, fell into bed and into sleep quickly.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN:** thanks for the reviews and the PMs, as usual you're all very nice. I do like pervy Jared too, but he'll be nothing compared to our Paul ;)

**Mood:** as of now I'm a bit frustrated because there're so many things happening and this chapter is getting enormous, so I had to stop adding to it and hopefully by the next chapter I'll be able to bring Jacob back.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

Bella woke up on Sunday morning to a day of rain. Her mood matched the weather, she felt awful because she had temporarily lost her Jake. He had always been a constant in her life, her safe port in the storm, her ray of light through the clouds and now she felt alone. She knew that she partly deserved it, it was good to feel the pain of his loss, it just told her once again how much she really loved and wanted to be with him.

She stood up, but she didn't feel like eating or doing anything, her dad was out working today, so she didn't have to explain why she felt mopey and depressed. She heard a _click, click_ coming from her window and she noticed that little stones were being thrown at it. She walked towards it and she saw Jared looking up with a smile on his face, but she could detect in his eyes how troubled he was.

Bella opened the window. "What do you want Jared?" She asked trying not to be rude, but wanting to be left alone.

"And hello to you too, Bella! Nice day, isn't it?" He asked jokingly. "Just put on some clothes, I'll be waiting for you at your door." He added and then disappeared from her sight.

She sighed; shaking her head she closed the widow and decided to just comply with his request. She was the 'pack mother' as of now and she felt very protective of her cubs, Jared was hurting and she would try to soothe his soul. Slowly she got down and opened the door, Jared was already dry, it figured that with his body temperature he wouldn't stay wet for even a minute.

"Are you hungry? I was just going to make some breakfast for myself." She said.

"Do you need to ask? I'm starving." He said and got into the house and then straight to the kitchen.

Bella smiled, wolves and food were a sure thing. She started cooking pancakes and while she was giving him her back she asked. "So, what's up?"

"I was feeling restless." He said. "I realized that I won't be able to leave La Push after I finish high school, and I'm just thinking what the hell I'm gonna do with myself? Don't get me wrong, I always wanted to come back to the Res after University, but now I won't be able to even have a degree."

She felt sorry for him. "What about Port Angeles City College? I mean, you could commute back and forth, I'm sure you can leave the Res for a few hours a day."

Jared went next to her with a hopeful expression. "Do you think that can be done? I could still patrol and protect the Res, but it would mean a lot for me to be able to continue studying."

She nodded. "I think so, and if the Elders make some complaints then we'll face them and argue your case. We're pack... me, you and Sam and we'll stick together right?"

He smiled at her and hugged her quickly. "That we are. You're our wolf-girl, and my offer for a date is still standing." He said while smirking.

"No thanks... hell will freeze over before I accept a date with you Jared." She told him with a smile.

He trembled and faked to be cold. "Brrrrr…. Don't you feel it? I think something is freezing."

She laughed loving this side of Jared that she had never known before. "Shut up Fido, and go sit down or you won't get your food."

"Woof!" He barked and then sat again. Bella served him the food and sat to eat something as well; starving to death wasn't going to be an option.

After breakfast Jared asked her to hang out with him at the Res. "Come on Bellabell, we could watch a movie at my place. My parents are away for a few weeks. I've got any movies known to earth, I can even offer popcorn."

Bella was at war with herself, she wanted to spend the day with Jared because he was funny and he was family, but at the same time she was scared that Jacob would overreact. "I don't know Jared… and what's up with that awful nickname?"

He laughed. "I wanted my own Bella-nickname, so I made it up. I'm sure you'll love it eventually."

"And if I don't, I'll ask Sam to order you never to call me that again." She threatened him.

"Awwww Bellabell, you're way too nice for that. Now, where were we? Ahhh, movie with yours truly…. Say yes…." He asked with the best puppy-dog eyes he could muster.

She knew that he didn't want to be alone, she felt sorry for him and so she agreed. "But it's not a date Jared, I'm just giving some psychological support to _yours truly_… understood?"

He nodded. "I know, now let's go before you've time to change your mind."

She followed him outside and she noticed that there was a black car parked behind her truck. "Is that yours?"

"Of course, I figured you wouldn't want to be seen at the Res with me… I mean Jacob is still angry and…." Jared fell silent then.

Bella's heart softened towards the new wolf. He might be joking about them dating, but now she knew that he had understood when she had told him that she belonged to Jake. "Thank you Jared."

The day she spent with him was nice; they watched lots on movies and talked about books and music. She was surprised to realize that there were a lot of interesting guys out there, besides Jacob and Edward she had never even tried to meet anyone else. Right now she was happy for the chance to have known an awesome guy like Jared, but at the same time this day spent with him cemented in her heart the conviction that she truly loved and wanted only Jacob. By evening Jared took her back home and she whished him goodnight, before she was able to get out of the car he stopped her.

"Bellabell, I had a great time today, thanks for choosing to spend your Sunday with me." He said softly.

"Thank you Jared, I was feeling a little depressed because I was missing my Jake so… I guess the feeling of gratitude is mutual." She whispered.

When he left, she got home and she found her father in the living-room. "Hey Bells, come here a second."

"What's up dad?" She asked cautiously, he didn't look happy and she was starting to worry.

"Care to explain me why you just got out from a car in which there was a boy who isn't Jacob? Am I missing something here?" He asked.

She blushed, what was she going to say? She cleared her throat trying to buy herself some more time. "We had a fight… me and Jacob that is… and the guy with the car is Jared… a friend from the Res… who isn't the reason for the fight… that is… I mean… well I love Jake dad…I truly do, but there are things we discussed that he needs to… digest… we'll get through this… because we do care for each other.. It's just…." She stopped when she felt tears threatening to fall, she refused to cry. In this life she would face everything with her head high.

Charlie nodded. "You're a good girl Bells and Jacob is a good guy… I guess you're both very young, and you need to sort your things out by yourself. So I won't ask anything else, just know that if you need to talk I'm here for you. Do I need to cancel our booking?"

Bella bit her lip. "No, dad. If the Blacks won't come then we'll go by ourselves. I would love to spend some time with you anyway… that is if you want to."

He grinned at her. "Of course I would, okay then we'll go anyway. Now try to catch some sleep Bells."

She smiled at him. "Night dad, I love you…" she whispered.

"I love you too." He whispered back and Bella felt much better.

* * *

><p>When Bella woke up the next day and she realized that winter had arrived. She looked out and she noticed that a cold wind was sweeping the trees and the roads. She hoped that it wouldn't snow because she remembered well that she almost died at the hand of Tyler's van and this time if something happened there wasn't going to be Edward saving her.<p>

Well, she was quite sure that if she found herself in that situation he might save her regardless of their relationship. However, she didn't want to owe him her life once again so she decided to be even more careful. She had too much to live this time around and she couldn't leave Jacob alone, she was sure he would be devastated if he ever lost her.

So she wrapped herself up in a warm jacket and drove to school. There she spent the day with Angela, but the cold weather brought with it a little bit of depression and by lunchtime she was ready to run away from school and beg Jacob for forgiveness. She was feeling vulnerable and when she bumped into Edward she didn't ignore him.

"Hey Bella, is everything all right? You look sad." He asked her, looking concerned.

She knew she needed to walk away, but deep down a little part of her heart still belonged to Edward. She wasn't that naïve girl she had been when she had met him, but she still felt the attraction towards him. "It's nothing, I just hate this weather."

"You do know that you're an awful liar. Come on Bella you can tell me what's wrong, maybe I can help you." He murmured with his musical voice, Bella shook her head because she was feeling a pull towards him, and she didn't like it, not at all.

"Stop it Edward, whatever you're trying to do, it won't work." She told him and glared at him.

He looked remorseful. "Sorry, it must be the dazzling. I'm not doing it on purpose; it's just a gift that my kind possesses to draw humans towards us. I'll try to tone it down."

Bella felt horrified. "Dazzling? You've never told me about it." She said angrily.

"We talked twice Bella, when was I going to have the time to reveal all my secrets?" Edward whispered sweetly.

She was feeling the betrayal burning through her blood though, because it was true that in this life they weren't close, but in the previous one he had omitted this little fact. He had told her that everything in them was designed to draw the 'victims' in, but he had never ever said that it was a gift called dazzling.

How many times had he used it on her? She felt stupid and disgust surged through her. "I don't ever want to see you again Edward, and I mean it… you're dangerous and I won't have anything to do with you."

"You might be right about me being dangerous, but the wolves are too. Are you going to steer clear of them too?" He snarled.

"That's none of your business and at least they don't have to kill anything in order to live." She spat and with that she walked away.

She avoided the lunchroom and she shot through the parking lot until she was sitting in her truck. There alone without witnesses, she started crying, betrayal, pain and loss were crippling her.

Her love for Edward was finally being buried, because even if Jacob would not want to be with her, after his revelation she could never trust him again.

She had loved him, or being dazzled into loving him, for so long that right now the pain was clawing at her heart; she was almost breathless and heartbroken. In that moment she knew how Jacob was feeling, everyone he loved had lied to him and he found that reality wasn't as good as he had always thought. Her Jake must be heartbroken and she couldn't even go to console him because he didn't want her. She cried some more until she felt she had no more tears, with a sigh she turned on the truck and decided to visit with Leah. Some girl-time was what she needed, plus she would avoid Emily being invited over.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN:** thanks to all of you for your nice reviews.

**Warning:** something not really nice is going to happen in this chapter...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20<strong>

Bella arrived at Leah's house and parked her truck. She got out and knocked; Leah opened the door and smiled. "Bella, come on in. I didn't expect you, but I'm glad you're here."

She got in and followed Leah into her room. When they were sitting, she sighed and Leah asked. "You look like a wreck, what happened?"

"Jacob broke up with me." Bella whispered. "We're going to patch things up, I know we will, it's just that I feel miserable."

"Why did he do it? Has it got anything to do with Sam?" Leah said.

Bella looked up. "What do you mean?"

The Quileute girl shrugged her shoulders. "Rumors say that you and Sam have been spending a lot of time together. I do know that you're trying to convince him to talk to me and I'm sure as well that you love Jacob, but he's young and he might be jealous and insecure."

"Well, I'm glad you trust me and I can swear to you that I'm not interested in Sam. We did argue about that too, but he left me because I omitted some information from him. It wasn't my secret to tell…" She whispered.

"Don't worry Bella, Jacob is crazy about you and I'm sure he'll get over whatever has upset him soon." Leah told her and hugged her quickly. "And how is Sam?" She added looking quite broken herself.

"He's as in love with you as he was before you two broke up, he's just going through a moment of crisis… but I think he should be the one to tell you…" Bella said, trying hard not to lie to her friend, but at the same time protecting Sam's secret. "Will you take him back when he asks?"

Leah sighed and then smiled softly. "I'll probably kick his ass and then when he has groveled enough I'll take him up to my bedroom and keep him here for a least a day."

"Ewww… Leah! Too many details!" Bella shouted while covering her ears. "Ewww… I really didn't need that mental image of you and Sam…"

Leah laughed. "Hey, make-up sex is good. You might want to try that road with Jacob too."

Bella blushed deeply. "We aren't at that stage yet… but I'll keep that in mind."

After their girl-time, they went to work together at the school and then Bella drove back home. It had been hard not go to see Jacob, but she refused to be the one to go looking for him. He needed time and she would give him space for a little bit longer.

* * *

><p>The next day Bella noticed there was ice on the road, she drove slowly to school. When she got out and walked to the entrance, she noticed Edward's car already parked on the other side of the car park. He looked like he was deep in talk with his siblings. Her anger and disappointment towards his betrayal were burning in her blood. She was still glaring at them when she heard Angela calling her and she turned just in time to see Tyler's van sliding on an ice-patch and careening toward her friend.<p>

Bella paled and started running and yelling trying to get Angela's attention to save her. She was almost there when she was stopped by an iron grip around her waist. She struggled trying to break free, but it was too late; Angela was hit by the van.

For a moment Bella couldn't hear anything, it was like time had stopped. Then a cacophony of sounds hit all together. People were screaming and Bella turned to get free from the grip, she realized it had been Edward that stopped her. "Why? Why didn't you try to save her?" She shouted at him.

Edward shook his head. "I couldn't help her without revealing our secret." He whispered.

Bella was horrified. "You killed her."

"I did not Bella, she's still breathing. She can be saved." Edward said.

"Would you have saved me or would you have let me die?" She whispered.

"Bella…" He said looking uneasy, but the answer to her was clear. He would have risked exposing their secret for her, but not for an 'insignificant' human like Angela.

"Let go of me!" She screamed and he let her go. She ran to where Angela's body was sprawled on the road, and kneeled next to her. There was too much blood and Angela was unconscious.

Bella was feeling sick but she didn't care, she took Angela's hand in hers. "Ang, the ambulance will be here soon... Please Ang, keep breathing. Just hold on… please…" Tears were streaming down her face and fear was invading her heart.

Was this a life for a life? Was Angela taking her place? The price to pay to be alive was too much if it were.

The ambulance arrived together with a police car. Her father got out, he looked pale and when he noticed her, he ran to her side. The doctor was placing Angela into the carrier and bringing her into the ambulance.

"Bella, are you hurt?" He asked her and she shook her head, she just looked down to see her trembling hands and clothes completely blood-soaked.

"I need… I need to go with her dad. I'll see you there." She said and then moved to get into the ambulance with Angela. She wasn't going to leave her.

At the hospital they took Angela into surgery and they left her out to sit on a chair. She was there staring at her hands, red from her friend's blood and she was in shock. Her thoughts were all over the place, if she had stuck to her original life would Angela still be on the verge of death? She couldn't bear the thought that her friend was paying for her mistakes.

After a while she heard her name being called, she looked up in time to see Jacob running towards her. "Bells, Charlie told my dad about the accident? Are you okay?" He said when he was in front of her. She nodded, the only thing she wanted was to be in his arms but she knew she couldn't. He hesitated a moment and then pulled her into a hug. "Bells… for a moment I thought that it were you… I was so scared, thinking I lost you that way… I'm still so angry with you but I couldn't just stay away. You've got a lot to explain to me."

"I know." She mumbled into his shirt and she held tight onto him. "Just not now."

"Of course not, I'm staying with you and we'll wait together for your friend to be out of surgery." He told her caressing her hair.

"Thank you." She whispered. "Jake… does this mean that we are…"

He sighed into the crown of her hair. "There're a lot of things we need to discuss Bells, as of now I'm here and I love you. We'll talk about all this mess later."

They sat together, and just having Jacob holding her hand made her feel slightly better. He was going to stay with her and for now she knew that they could overcome every kind of difficulty because their love was stronger than anything.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: **thanks for the reviews and PMs, thanks for liking the story and giving me the confidence to keep writing it :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

Bella and Jacob sat huddled together; her father arrived soon after and sat with them. She couldn't think or talk, she was too scared. What if she was changing too much of the past and this was her warning? She was trembling and feeling really upset.

"Bellabell!" She heard and she looked up to see Jared walking towards them. Without thinking she stood up and let him hug her. "Bellabell are you well?" His warmth soothed her, it reminded her of her Jacob post-phase and she closed her eyes for a moment.

A throat was cleared and she realized that Jacob had stood up as well and was glaring at Jared. She blushed and moved to stand next to Jacob.

"Jacob, Chief Swan." Jared greeted them and then he sat on the chair that was on the other side of Bella.

After a moment of tension Bella sat as well, and Jacob did too. He was still glaring at Jared, while the new wolf was sitting quite relaxed. He turned to smile at her then. "Sam sends his love; he says that he wanted to be here as well but you know how it works..." Bella knew that Jared had to leave in order for Sam to be able to come and she nodded. She wondered how they were sharing the patrolling time, seeing as they were just two. "There's a new addition..." Jared added and her eyes widened, she knew that Paul had phased.

In her previous life she had arrived in their lives much later so she didn't really know if the time-line for their phasing was correct. Weren't they phasing too close to each other? Was there a danger that there wasn't in the other reality? Or did her messing with their lives accelerate the phasing? There were too many questions and she didn't have any answer, maybe she needed to visit Old Quil again.

"Is everything under control?" She asked knowing how difficult Paul could be.

Jared grimaced. "Paul is... special... so I think Sam will need some help soon."

She nodded, knowing that Paul was going to be the most troublesome between the wolves.

"Bells, let's go to the bathroom." Jacob said softly but she was startled anyway, she had been thinking too much again. She looked at herself still covered in Angela's blood and nodded; Jacob passed his arm around her shoulders and took her to clean up.

Bella didn't even look into the mirror; she didn't really want to see how she looked. Jacob was waiting outside and he had given her his jumper to change into. She washed her hands and then she took off her t-shirt then she wore his. The smell of Jacob reached her nostrils and she relaxed slightly, it was a comfort to be enveloped in Jacob's scent. She knew he was still furious with her, and he probably didn't like her friendliness with Jared but at the same time she was confident that they were going to get through this rough patch. Their love was too important for both of them.

She got out and he pulled her again into his arms, she sighed and placed her head next to his heart. "Thank you for being here."

"Bells, I'll always be at your side. I talked with the Elders and then I talked to Sam, I can't say I'm sorry that I left you because I needed time to think things through but you must have known that I couldn't really stay away from you. You mean too much to me, but I'm scared Bells and I can't imagine you being with me after... after I turn into a huge monster. And I didn't like that you lied to me either." He whispered.

She held him tight. "Jake, I'm sorry about omitting some information, but it wasn't my secret to tell. And don't even think about me leaving you because you phase! I don't care if you turn into a giant wolf; I just want to be with you. And you're a Protector; you keep the Cold Ones away from your tribe, I'm just proud to be your woman."

"You make it look like a good thing, but I'll be tied to this place forever, don't get me wrong I'll be the Chief so I knew that I was coming back to the Res, but any chance to leave even for a small amount of time is out of the question now. What will we do when you want to go to University and I have to stay here? How many new people will you meet? We need to talk more Bells; I need to know as well how you found out. I need answers..." Jacob said stubbornly.

"I know... and I'll tell you what I can." She knew that she couldn't really reveal to him her previous life and the choice that Samira had given her, but she could be as truthful as she could.

"Bella!" Her father called her. "The doctor is here!"

Bella and Jacob got back to her father and there they met Angela's parents. The doctor came out and walked closer, her heart was exploding in her ribcage.

"Mr and Mrs Weber, when they brought Angela in, she had multiple injuries due to the van hitting her. We managed to block the internal bleeding and we put a cast on both her legs. Tomorrow will be critical, she hasn't woken up yet and we'll keep it that way until tomorrow night. Then if she wakes she'll be out of danger, but the recovery will be long. Both her legs were shattered in the impact; she has a broken harm as well. We'll keep you informed, but as of now there's nothing more that we can do. You should go home and rest, our staff will take care of her and you'll see her tomorrow." The doctor said seriously.

She sagged in Jacob's arms then, Angela was still alive even if barely and she would do her best to be next to her as much as she could. She felt guilty but at the same time she knew that it wasn't her fault, she had tried to save her but Edward had stopped her so her conscience was quite appeased. It was overall Edward's fault.

Charlie looked at Bella. "Bells, you need to get home. I've got an extra shift tonight so I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Okay dad, can Jacob stay with me? I don't want to be alone." She whispered.

Her dad glanced at Jacob who was still, like he was shocked that she had asked her father if he could stay the night. Charlie blushed and Bella thought that he was going to say no, but then he cleared his throat with his eyes fixed on Jacob. "He can stay, but the door of your room stays open."

Bella blushed deeply and she heard Jared snort. She glanced at Jacob and she noticed that under his tanned face a blush was visible as well. She almost smiled; he was really cute when he was embarrassed.

"Okay Charlie…" Jacob whispered passing a hand through his hair.

Charlie looked at him a moment longer and then nodded. "I have to go; do you need a ride back?"

"I'll drive Bella and Jacob to the school to get her truck, Chief Swan." Jared said.

"Fine with me, Bells take care." He kissed her forehead and then left.

Bella, Jacob and Jared found themselves alone. An embarrassing silence fell, until Bella decided she had enough. "Okay guys, you're on the same side of the fence here. I know, Jake, that you're upset about the whole deal, but Jared didn't do anything wrong. He's a friend to me like Sam; he's like a brother so stop antagonizing him."

Jacob studied Jared; the new wolf looked back at him with his dark eyes. "I like your girl, Black, that is obvious for anyone who's got eyes to see, but I respect your relationship with her and she's actually crazy about you. Now that we've got this sorted out can we move on and try to be friends?"

"Have you realized that you just admitted to wanting my girl?" Jacob replied looking ready to murder him.

"I know what I said and it's better I tell you now rather than you finding out through the pack-mind when you phase. And as I said she's crazy about you and that's the end of it for me." Jared admitted candidly.

Bella looked at Jacob pleading with her eyes to just try to understand. "Jake… I would be furious too if a girl came to me and told me the same thing about you. But he won't overstep the boundary of friendship that I set and you need to trust me, I love you and no one else."

Jacob looked away. "It's a little bit hard to trust you after all you lied to me."

She felt the stab of pain right through her heart and tears formed in her eyes.

Jared took a step forward. "She doesn't deserve your words Jacob."

Jacob looked at her again and sighed. "I'm sorry Bells; I guess sometimes I'm a stubborn mule. I'll try to get along with Jared, only because I love you."

She took a deep breath and then nodded. "Thank you."

After that they left with Jared, while he was driving his mobile phone started ringing and he passed it to Bella. "Can you answer Bellabell?"

"Hello?" She said.

"Bell! Thanks God I found you, how's your friend?" He asked her.

"She's still in critical conditions, but she might make it. What's up Sam?" She replied.

"Can you please come to my house? Paul is rather difficult to deal with and I'm at my wits end. It seems he won't be able to phase anytime soon, he's a damn stubborn son of a… well you know what I mean…" Sam told her.

Bella was torn, because she wanted to go home, take a shower and finally spend some needed time alone with Jacob but fate was always getting in the way. "I'll be there as soon as I get my truck."

"Thanks Bell, I'm going back in the forest before Paul makes some mess." Sam said and then the line went dead.

Bella turned to look at Jacob and he shook his head. "Whatever it is, I think you should just deal with it tomorrow."

She grimaced, she wanted so much to agree with Jake but she knew that eventually when he would be Alpha and then he would understand that she was doing everything she could to look after his pack. "Jake… I need to go; can you please come with me?"

Jacob sighed and pinched his nose. "Okay Bells, I'll go with you to Sam's house… I'm your boyfriend so I'll stick with your decisions from now on. It'll be my pack soon, so I guess I should start getting used to people barging into our time together."

Jared left them at the school parking lot, Bella and Jacob got into her truck and followed him back to the Res.

Bella had no idea of what she would have to face, but knowing Paul the way she did, she knew that he was trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2:<strong> ready for Paul? :)))


	22. Chapter 22

**AN:** hello everyone, sorry for the delay I had to write the chapters twice because I didn't like it the first time around :) Now it's much better, hope you'll enjoy it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22<strong>

Jacob was sitting in silence while Bella was driving, she was missing their easy intimacy and she wondered if her choice to help Sam had cost her the love of her life.

"You're awfully quiet Bells, what's on your mind?" Jacob asked breaking the almost unbearable silence.

She was feeling really vulnerable, it wasn't just Angela's accident that was proving difficult to bear, Edward's betrayal was still burning bright in her heart and now the weight of looking after the pack was pulling her down. In this new reality responsibilities were piling up on her, and she didn't know if she had the strength to be what everyone else expected her to be.

"I guess I'm feeling overwhelmed." She whispered.

Jacob scooted closer and placed a hand on her thigh. "Bells, you're doing great. I know that Angela's accident has upset you, but you're holding up and you're strong. And when I see you handling a pack of wolves on top of everything else, I just think that you're amazing… and I know you're doing it for me. I'm disappointed that you lied to me, but I probably would have done the same if the role had been reversed."

At his words Bella felt better, he was being there for her and he still loved her. "I'm sorry that I omitted some information Jake, I really do miss the relationship we created before this mess. I'm scared that you won't be able to trust me again."

He squeezed her leg. "Bells, honestly, I should be the one to be scared that you wouldn't want to stay with me. On top of being stuck turning into a wolf, Sam told me about imprinting… and it scared the hell out of me. I know I want you, but what if you're not my imprint? I cannot bear the thought to spend my life without you."

She was surprised by his words, hadn't Sam told him that the Alpha couldn't imprint? And then she realized that Sam might have scared Jacob with the fear of losing her so that he would be motivated to get back to her. It had been a sneaky move but she was grateful to Sam for trying to help her. She didn't want to lie to Jacob so she told him the truth. "You can't imprint Jake."

His eyes widened. "What? Are you serious? Because Sam said that our wolf was going to choose a mate for us and that I better choose before the wolf shows up or I would lose you forever."

A smile bloomed on her face. "Technically it's like that for every wolf, but not for the Alpha." She explained to him what Old Quil had told her, including the marking process.

Jacob mulled it over for a while; she didn't speak because she knew he needed time to absorb everything. "So… if I'm sure that I want you at my side, I just have to mark you and receive the approval of my tribe and the pack and we're set." She nodded and he went on. "And have you started to take an active role in the life of the Res because of this?"

She bit her lip, debating what she could reveal to him. "Partly yes, I mean I do love to help the pack, but it's obvious that eventually I'll need their support if I want to be with you so it doesn't hurt to be there for them. It occurred to me that if I'm there for them then even if the Elders might have some second thought I can still convince them that I'm the best choice for you."

"I feel so bad now Bells, I was so angry with you for not telling me about turning into a wolf that I failed to see the bigger picture. You were doing everything you could to be able to be with me in the future… and I feel like I'm the worst boyfriend ever." He said looking stricken.

Bella smiled and shook her head; in her opinion the worst boyfriend ever was Edward Cullen. "No you aren't. I wasn't one hundred per cent sincere with you and you were right in being angry with me. I debated greatly about keeping that secret from you, and I knew I was risking our relationship but I knew that in the end you would have understood. So I guess we can both forgive each other and move on. I love you Jacob and there's no one else I would rather be with."

He smiled back. "I think we can definitely move past this, still I wonder how you guessed that Sam had turned into a wolf… how did you find that out?"

"You told me the legends… and at school I could see the Cullens every day, like everyone else I watched them and I noticed that they behaved strangely. For starter I never saw them eating at lunch, and they all have these weird eye-color that changes from gold to black. Then I noticed that Sam was kind of getting huge, you can see by yourself that the boys at the Res have this growth spurt that isn't really normal." She answered to him, but she hated lying again.

"Hmmmm, you're smart my Bells. And are you sure you don't mind that I'll phase?" He asked her, changing the topic.

"I'm sure Jake. And how are things going with Billy?" She replied.

He stiffened. "We had a huge fight, he's one of the Elders and he knew what was going on and he didn't tell me. When he said that it was in our tradition to find out only if we phased, then I really got angry. I told him that we're in the twenty-first century and that maybe some of the things that were fine a hundred years ago might not be good right now. It's more a generations' war, I'll deal differently with this information, the next pack will be warned in advance, we know after all the symptoms when someone is close to phasing and we'll act accordingly."

Bella nodded. "Well, when you'll be Chief and head of the Elders then you can really change things. Some rules are too old fashioned for the time we live in, I agree with you on that."

They stopped talking then because they had arrived at Sam's house; Bella was feeling quite apprehensive because Paul, at least the Paul she had met in the other reality, hated her guts. She got out of the truck and Jared was quickly at her side.

"He's in the forest." He said seriously.

Bella turned to look at Jacob. "You need to stay here Jake, he's quite volatile."

"Bells, you can't go by yourself, it's too dangerous!" He argued.

"Jared and Sam will be there, please, I don't want to have to worry about your safety as well." She begged him.

Jacob sighed and she knew she had won. "Okay Bells, but be careful." He walked to where he was and took her head in his hands. Slowly he moved his mouth to meet hers and Bella answered his kiss with all the repressed passion she had accumulated in the long week they had been apart.

Jared cleared his throat and Bella moved away startled that she had forgotten where she was, she looked into Jacob's eyes and she could see desire swirling in his eyes, for a moment she wished she could leave and go back home with him, but then her sense of responsibility won over her own desire. With a sigh she turned her back on Jacob and started following Jared into the forest.

"How bad is the situation?" She asked.

"The worst possible?" He answered and she could see he was tense too.

They arrived at a clearing and she saw wolf-Sam towering over a grey wolf that was snarling and trying to bite him. She stopped and assessed the situation, Paul was probably pissed off at turning into a giant wolf and on top of that he had to obey Sam. She tried to think like Jasper, out of the Cullens he was the strategist and she had spent some times in her other life learning what she could from him.

Paul's weakness? Bella bit her lip pensively, women! His soft spot were women, now, she felt a little bit silly, but she had to try her best to calm him down with her feminine ways.

She cleared her throat and that small sound had Paul stop trying to gnaw Sam's leg and turning his yellow eyes on her. She had to admit that he looked intense even in wolf form, between the pack he had always been the one she was more bothered about. She took a deep breath and walked slowly towards him. "Paul, hi. I'm Bella Swan and I'm here to talk with you." She whispered.

Wolf-Paul growled, but didn't attempt to move closer to her, he was probably blocked by Sam's Alpha order.

"I know you must be very upset to find out that you turn into a wolf, and I'm here to help you turn back into your human form." She said resolutely. "Sam please do step away from him, I know he won't hurt me." Her heart was exploding in her ribcage, Paul was studying her and she was looking straight at him too.

Very slowly she reached him and raised her hand, Paul sniffed it and then with a move that almost gave her a heart attack he liked it. She squealed. "Yeeek!" Then she noticed that Paul now looked amused.

She narrowed her eyes at him, he wanted to play. So she moved her hand towards him again and scratched his head, caressing him until she reached behind his ear. She saw him closing his eyes with a sigh, and she almost smirked. Man were really easy to read, she scratched some more and he sat calmly there.

"So Paul, are you ready to turn back?" She whispered. He opened his big yellow eyes and she thought he was appraising her. "I helped Sam and Jared, so I kind of know what I am doing, will you trust me?"

Wolf-Paul moved his muzzle close to her and she felt his wet nose on her neck, she didn't move away. Showing that she was the first one offering trust. Paul sniffed her a few times and she stood still, then he moved away and nodded.

Bella relaxed slightly, she then proceeded to explain to him how to phase back, the same way she did to Sam. Time seemed to pass slowly, Bella didn't know why it wasn't working as easily with Paul, but finally she started seeing his form blurring, she managed to turn just in time not to see him stark naked.

"Well, babe, if you want to see how a real man looks like you should turn and watch me." Paul drawled.

She sighed; at least this time around he didn't hate her before knowing her. "Thanks so much for your offer, but I do have a boyfriend who is a real man and I'm happy with him" She retorted, then she saw Jared passing by her with a pair of shorts.

When she was sure he was clothed she turned to look at him, Paul was handsome in an unconventional way, what she didn't like was the smirk he was sporting on his face. "So you're what exactly? Our to-go-woman? Will you fulfil all our desires?"

She grimaced. "I did prefer you when you were a wolf, Paul." Then she turned to look at Sam and Jared. "I'm going home boys, Jacob is waiting for me and I'm really tired. I'll see you tomorrow." Without turning back she started to walk towards her truck and her Jake.

Paul started walking next to her. "Jacob Black? You're dating Jacob? Honestly babe, you can do better than that."

She glanced at him. "That wouldn't mean you, would it? Because you just look like a big flirt."

He laughed. "Well my ego isn't the only thing that I've got big."

She blushed and walked faster. "This conversation isn't happening Paul."

"You do know that eventually I'll wear you down and you'll have to go out on a date with me. Or we can skip the date and go right to my bedroom" He said confidently.

"In your dreams Paul." She said.

"Can I say something else babe?" he asked with a glimmer in his eyes that she didn't like at all.

"Is it going to be some lewd comment? Because I've got my fair share today and I just want to go home and forget about you." She asked.

He took her arm and she stooped. "You do smell good babe." And before she could stop he placed a kiss on her neck.

She was startled by his move, he had done the same in wolf form but it had obviously been a different thing all together. She had felt some butterflies in her stomach, after all he was really handsome but she knew whom she belonged to. "Paul, I honestly don't have time for your antics, I told you already that. I'm dating Jacob, and I love him so you can sleep around the Res and I wouldn't care less, but you have to stay away from me. I'll be there to help you whenever you need some moral support, but I'm not the pack bitch!"

He shrugged his shoulders and placed his hands in his pockets. "Hey you can't blame for trying. You're a hot little thing but I understand what you're saying. I'll let it for now." He smirked and winked at her, "I'll see you soon babe."

Bella shook her head, Paul was going to be trouble and if he behaved like that when Jacob could see it was going to be hell.

Paul nodded his head and left her there, Bella started walking again until she arrived at Sam's house and Jacob who had been sitting on the porch, stood up. "Bells, how did it go?" He asked but when he saw her face he just opened his arms and she fell into him. "Okay, now we go to your house, you take a shower and then we fall into bed."

"Sounds good." She mumbled and with the last remaining energy she drove her and Jacob back.

She debated whether to tell him about Paul, she knew she had to, but she decided to wait after her shower.


	23. Chapter 23

**AN:** sorry for the long delay, it's just that I've been working crazy hours and when I get home I'm too tired to write. I promise I'll try to update more often, there aren't many more chapters to go... be ready because something big it's coming into town.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23<strong>

Bella opened the door of her house with Jake in tow, they got inside and her heartbeat accelerated. She was alone in her house with Jake, who was her boyfriend and nothing stood in the way for them to deepen their physical relationship. She blushed at the thought and Jacob looked at her with a puzzled expression. "Are you well Bells? What's up?" he asked her.

She shook her head, because beside the excitement at being there with him she was as well very tired. He smiled and then hugged her quickly. "Go take a shower and I'll cook something."

"I can do it." She replied, but he shook his head and sent her upstairs.

While showering Bella thought that the situation with the pack was going to be problematic. She knew how to deal with Sam and Jared. Soon Sam would go back to Leah and Jared was going to imprint on Kim soon as well. On the other hand, Paul was a wild card. Hot-headed and an angry mess, he would be explosive put together with Jacob. He might even be the catalyst to Jacob's phasing. Rachel was going to enter in his life much later than right now and she knew she would be stuck between Jake and Paul, so she needed to find a way to avoid Paul at all costs. This new reality was really a mess, she loved her involvement with Jacob but at the same time she slightly missed being pampered and protected by the Cullens. Then she shook her head, Alice and Edward had loved her probably because she was docile and agreeable but she was much more than that, and she was proving to everyone who thought that she was weak that she wasn't.

She sighed, and got out of the shower. Slowly she put on her favourite shorts and a t-shirt, she dried her hair enough to not get cold. Then she walked downstairs, she entered in her kitchen and stopped in her track. Jacob was cooking and humming and the familiarity and love she felt for him reassured her once again of her choice.

He turned and smiled at her. "Bells, take a seat. Today I'm providing you with warm food."

She blushed and sat at the table, she smiled at him and it felt good finally to be able to relay on Jacob in this new life. "Thanks, I feel lucky to have a boyfriend like you."

He laughed. "You don't know me enough Bells, eventually you'll ask yourself why you decided to put up with me."

She smiled at him, because she had had already one life with him and she couldn't get enough, so the second life was going to be even better. "I think you'll be the one to get tired of me."

"Nahhh, but I'm getting back one year for cooking and so we're again both thirty." Jacob said while he sat next to her after placing two plates of scrambled eggs and sausages on the table.

"I think this time you deserve the year back." She conceded after eating what he cooked.

He smiled at her. "Soon I'll be older than you."

Bella shook her head. "Don't push it, Jake. I'm handling a whole pack of wolves and I should add at least one or two years if you don't shut up."

He grinned and they finished eating in silence, it was refreshing to stay with someone who really understood her better than herself.

"So… what happened in the forest?" He finally asked.

Bella sighed and rested her back on the chair. "Paul phased for the first time and let me say that he's a stubborn mule. He hit on me… but he's kind of… I mean he's like this with every girl." She noticed his eyes darkening, part of her was excited that he was so passionate about her. She placed a hand on his arm. "Jake, I know it bothers you, but you'll have to deal with it in a mature way. I'm the only girl around as of now and it's obvious that I'm the centre of attention."

He shook his head, "I know Bells, it's just maddening to think that you've to spend time with a bunch of guys that look at you like you're edible."

She grimaced, it was true what he said, but she didn't have a solution out of it. "Until you don't phase, I'll be the one to deal with them."

Jacob sighed. "I know and I'm really torn at the moment. Part of me wants to phase so that I can be there and kick their asses if they dare trying anything with you, the other part of me is dreading the moment that I'll turn into an animal. The process is irreversible and I won't be able to stop phasing for a while. If we're turning into wolves there must be a danger looming closer."

She nodded, dreading the thought that maybe beside the Cullens there were James, Victoria and Laurent coming into town and starting trouble. "It could be, the pack will have to be really careful. Unfortunately the Cullens are the exception to the rule, they eat animals but all the other vampires drink human blood. And some vampires might try to come into this territory." Bella was scared that the time James and Victoria arrived in Forks wasn't that far in the future. Would history repeat itself? She hoped not.

"Yeah, that is what is scaring me. We might have to fight against some dangerous soulless monsters… and they never get tired or lose their strength. I'm worried both for our safety and yours. Somehow I think if there's danger, it'll find you." Jacob said pensively.

Bella blushed, he was right she was a danger's magnet, but it wasn't her fault. "I hope I'll be out of danger." _This time around_, she added mentally.

Jacob yawned. "What do you say if we try to catch some sleep?

She nodded and stood up. "Let's go, now that you mentioned sleeping I can't think of anything better to do."

He raised his eyebrow suggestively. "Really?"

Bella blushed and then laughed. "Well there's something better… a massage." She told him.

"Hmmmm I think it's a great idea. Let's go to your bedroom." He took her hand and started walking towards her room.

She was feeling warmth exuding from where their hands touched, it was still shocking to realise that just being with him and holding his hand gave her butterflies. She wondered how she could have missed all this in her previous life and then she shook her head, what was done was done. Now she was Jacob's and his she would remain.

However deep down in her bones she felt that danger was close and that she might lose everything she was fighting for. She resolved to try her best to never give up or disappoint Jacob, until her heart stopped beating.


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: **thanks a lot for the reviews and for the nomination for the non-canon award. I really feel loved and appreciated :) sorry for the long wait but as I said before work is draining me of all the energy and then holidays came about. But have no fear, I'll continue writing this story and finish it, now I'm back for good.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24<strong>

When they arrived upstairs Bella opened the door of her bedroom and they got in. They stopped at the bed and then looked at each other, she blushed, but she noticed that he looked uneasy as well and that reassured her. They were just two kids loving each other, but really still inexperienced.

She had some experience, if she had to admit it, but at the same time she felt too new to it because she couldn't really touch or be spontaneous with Edward so her 'part' in their physical relationship was limited to let him do everything, for fear that he lost his control if she acted on her feelings.

He cleared his throat and she looked into his eyes. "So… do you want a massage?"

She bit her lip and tried to suppress a smile, but it didn't work and after a moment she burst out laughing. After a moment he joined her. "I feel really shy right now and it's reassuring that you feel the same." She told him when she calmed down.

He nodded. "I know what you mean, honestly Bells, you're tired and I'm tired too and besides for whatever we might want to do, I want more time and not to feel guilty for disrespecting Charlie. He trusts me and…" he stopped, but she understood him.

Her love for him increased because Jacob not only loved her, but he cared about her father's opinion, and it was something that Edward never did. The way her former husband had always entered into her house through the window to spend the night never really conveyed respect for Charlie and even though, her father didn't know it, she knew that Charlie had perceived Edward's lack of respect for him.

She walked closer to him and placed her hands around his neck. "You're the best boyfriend I could ask for." She whispered and then brushed her lips against his, his hands settled on her waist and he pulled her closer initiating a second kiss that was filled with passion and love.

"I do plan to get you alone Miss Swan and when it'll happen, I'll try to make you happy." He whispered looking seriously into her eyes. She shivered at the intensity she found in the black depths on his gaze. "Let's go to bed and sleep."

She nodded and then they lay down. She placed her head on his chest and he pulled her closer. After that Bella closed her eyes and sleep embraced her.

…

Bella woke up and for a moment she didn't know where she was, then she realized that she was in Jacob's arms. He was snoring next to her and she turned to look at him. Right now she could understand Edward's fascination in watching her sleeping, her boyfriend in sleep was even more handsome. He looked like an angel, a snoring angel but still. She smiled softly, still surprised about her choice to be with her werewolf best friend over her vampire husband.

Jacob opened his eyes and smiled at her. "Is there any chance we can sleep some more?" He asked.

Bella listened to the sounds in the house; her father was in the kitchen and from the smell of coffee permeating the room she deducted that he was preparing their breakfast. "I'm sorry, but my dad is downstairs and I think he's waiting for us."

He nodded and yawned. "I slept really well next to you."

She blushed. "I did too." It reminded her of the night in the tent minus the angst and the embarrassment.

"Let's go downstairs then, I'm sure your dad wasn't that happy about me sleeping here, but he just agreed because you were upset." Jacob said.

Bella nodded. "You might be right, but for whatever reason he did it… well, I'm still happy that you stayed and that you forgave me for my omissions."

Jacob stood up. "There're going to be times when our love will be tested, but I'm confident we can overcome any kind of problem. I love you Bells, and I'm not here just for fun. I'm ready to share my life with you through thick and thin."

Bella felt moved by his words, Jacob was the kind of man she had always dreamed to have. She was sorry that she hadn't listened to her heart in her previous life, but at the same time this second chance gave her and Jacob a clean slate, not tainted by anything or anyone. "I want to share my life with you too. I can't imagine being with anyone else, you're all I want."

Then she shook her head, remembering that her father was downstairs waiting for them. She started to get up, but Jacob's hand on her arm pulled her back into the bed and in his arms. She looked up at him a bit startled by the move and the strength behind it. He looked at her then with his dark eyes, so full of love and passion solely for her. "Bells, I can't wait to have more mornings to wake up next to you."

Slowly Jacob's hand caressed her arm up until her shoulder, then moved to the crook of her neck to entwine in her hair. She had felt a trail of heath following his touch and she was short of breath, he chose that moment to place his lips on hers and kiss her slowly and deeply. When she opened her eyes all she could see was Jacob.

Bella tried again to get up, but her knees were still weak after that amazing kiss, Jacob moved away from the bed and then held his hand to help her up. She took it, feeling the tingling sensation back in her body.

"Let's go downstairs before I change my mind and I lock us inside your room." He said huskily and the shiver down her back showed her exactly how much she would like that.

...

Breakfast with her father was less embarrassing than she thought, Charlie Swan loved Jacob like a son and trusted him. Sometimes in her other life she hadn't been happy about it, she could not understand why her dad didn't want to offer the same chance to Edward. However, after that night she had understood the difference, Jacob was indeed trustworthy and he cared about her father's opinion while Edward only cared about his own opinion and wishes.

"So what are your plans today Bells?" Charlie asked.

"I want to go to see how Angela is, and I guess that after that I'll take Jacob home. Otherwise Billy will think that I kidnapped him." She joked.

Jacob laughed. "Believe me Bells when I say that you can kidnap me anytime you want."

Charlie smiled. "And because you're the daughter of the Chief of Police, I'm sure you'll get away with it."

Bella enjoyed the banter with her dad and her boyfriend, the way she was rewriting her life was completely different form the previous one, but it made her feel so much better both physically and emotionally. Jacob had been right in thinking that a relationship with him would be as easy as breathing. Obviously she was surrounded by a pack of wolves instead of vampires, and there was still a lot of danger out there, but this time around she felt she had a better chance to live her life to the fullest and to be her own woman.

…

The visit at the hospital had gone better than she had thought, Angela had opened her eyes and though she had a long road ahead of her in order to get better at least the doctors were sure she would walk again. Bella was still feeling guilty, she was afraid that the accident should have happened to her and that Edward would have saved her.

Jacob had been amazingly supportive and had offered to help Angela when she had to start rehabilitation. Bella had smiled at him, feeling proud of having such a generous man beside her, he had shrugged his shoulders and told her that if he was going to gain some powers from his phasing he might as well put them to good use. She had felt better at his words, because it meant he was starting to accept his fate and he was going to be ready to accept his place in his tribe.

When she drove back to the Res, she was definitely feeling better, though there was still the big problem that was Paul.

"Jake, can you promise me that you won't try to kill Paul when you see him?" She asked him, scared that he would be hurt or that anger would make him phase earlier than he had to.

Jacob tightened his hands into fists. "I don't think I can promise you that Bells, he needs to understand that he can't have you. He has to respect our relationship or I'll kick his ass."

She sighed. "As of now he'll be the one doing the kicking."

"Maybe, but I need to defend my position Bells. He has to understand that he cannot try to get you because he'll have me to face. You're my mate not his, and I can't stand the idea that someone else wants you in that way. I know many will think about that, but I rather not see or hear about it." He replied looking murderous.

They had stopped in front of his house and Bella slowly placed her hands on his fisted ones. "I know how you feel, I'm jealous of you too, I'm just asking you to try to be the better man between the two."

He grimaced, but relaxed his hands and pulled her closer. "I'll do my best Bells." And then he kissed her softly. "Let's go to see how my dad is doing."


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: **thanks for all your reviews and for still being there reading :) I'm back and I'm plotting ;)

Enjoy the reading :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25<strong>

They got into Jacob's house and found Billy and Old Quil sitting at the kitchen's table.

"Is everything okay dad?" Jacob asked.

Billy looked at them and grimaced. "I'm not sure son. Sam today has started dating Leah Clearwater again, but she isn't his imprint and we're worried that something bad will happen."

Bella was surprised by the news, but at the same time she was happy. "Well, Sam loves Leah; it was just a matter of time before he asked for her forgiveness."

"Bella, this isn't about love. Samuel is the Alpha of the pack and even if it's temporary he has responsibilities towards the tribe and the wolves. You mustn't forget that eventually he will imprint and hurt Leah even more." Billy told her.

She felt anger curse her veins and she replied. "Their love is strong and he won't imprint. It's either Leah or no one else."

Billy shook his head, but it was Old Quil that replied. "His love will last until he meets the eyes of his imprint."

Bella wanted to tell him that she knew that it didn't work that way, that she had seen Sam and Emily together, but she knew from Jacob that Sam still loved Leah just the same. But nothing of this had happened in this life and she couldn't justify her knowledge in any way. She couldn't give away her secret. So she turned away from them and met Jacob's eyes. He looked pained, but it was obvious that he thought as well that there wasn't anything they could do.

"Bells..." He whispered, but she shook her head and then when he pulled her into his arms she just placed her head on his chest without speaking. She didn't want to hear anything else about Sam and Leah's doomed love, deep down she was scared that maybe she should let fate follow its course. Angela was hurt and she didn't know if it was because of her different choices and her meddling with other people's lives, so she sighed and tried to push back the tears that were threatening to fall.

After a while she decided to go and see Leah, so she bid goodbye to Jake, his father and the shaman and she headed to Leah's house. She wanted to know if it was true, she needed to see for herself that her friend was happy and back in the arms of her Sam.

While driving towards the Clearwater's, she noticed Paul walking on the road. She debated whether to stop the truck or not, he was trouble and she didn't want Jacob to be angrier than he already was. With a sigh she resigned to piss Jacob off, she stopped and pulled down the window. "Hey." She whispered.

He smirked at her and got closer. "Hey babe, looking good today." He said while letting his eyes travel on her body.

She blushed. "You're going to get in trouble if you don't stop with this behaviour."

His smirk widened. "Trouble? Are you talking about little not-yet-Alpha Black? Because I could destroy him before phasing, but right now I can turn him into dust…"

Bella shook her head, she knew that Paul had issues that she wasn't privy of, but she didn't want his problems to be brought to their relationship. "Paul, can we just try to be civil with each other? Would it cost you so much to try and be friendly with me like Sam and Jared?"

He laughed. "Friendly with you? Like Jared? You aren't in his head, but believe me when I say that he hasn't got friendly feelings towards you."

"Jared and I talked, and he accepted that I want to be with Jacob. In his head he can think whatever he wants, as long as it stays there." She replied seriously.

He nodded. "I can try that, though I don't see the point in being friend with a woman."

She bit her lip trying not to laugh but at seeing his dubious expression she burst out laughing. "So… you've never had a friend who was a girl."

He shrugged his shoulders. "When I was a kid I spent time with the other guys playing football, now that I'm an adult I play with women." And then he raised his eyebrows suggestively, she knew which kind of games he liked to play.

"What about school, do you like going?" She asked, wanting to understand him better.

His eyes narrowed. "That's none of your business." And then he turned his back and left her there.

She thought about his reaction and wondered if becoming a wolf had in some way interfered with their scholastic career and she resolved to talk with Sam about helping them with their studies if they needed it.

When she parked in front of Leah's house the door opened and a smiling Sam got out. As soon as he saw her he run to open the door of her truck and pulled her into his arms. "I did it Bell, she forgave me. Thanks for being there when I needed it. I leave you two to your gossip. We'll talk later." He whispered and kissed the crown of her hair. And then he disappeared. She looked up and noticed a smiling Leah on the front door.

Bella walked towards her and Leah hugged her. "He's back! And I know I have to thank you for it!" She said laughing.

"I'm happy for you. What did he say?" Bella asked, curious to know which excuse he came up with.

Leah shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't ask for an explanation, he came here telling me that he was sorry and that he still loves me. Honestly Bella I was at my wits' ends. I was missing him far too much and I was getting crazy without him. Whatever happened is behind us."

She frowned. "But you should have asked him why he behaved that way." She said, thinking that if it was her in her place she would have demanded an explanation.

"He's back and that's what is important." Leah whispered.

Bella thought it over, and she still didn't like that Leah had been so accepting. Then she almost stopped breathing, hadn't she behaved the same way with Edward after the Volterra's mess in the previous life? She had opened her arms to him and never even bothered understanding why he had behaved that way. Jacob had tried to make her see that she wasn't being logical, and she had argued that she loved Edward and that was enough.

Now she realized that it wasn't enough, she should have raised the issue and discussed things through with Edward. Missing and loving him wasn't sufficient to forgive someone, if you left things unsaid then they stayed that way and the relationship would never grow healthily. "I think you should ask him why he left you."

Leah shook her head. "Just forget about this Bella, you were a great friend to both of us, but right now I know better how to be with Sam."

She nodded then; it wasn't her battle to fight. Maybe it hurt that she hadn't listened and she had paid the consequences and she had wanted to help Leah not making her own mistakes. But if Leah didn't want to listen then it wasn't her business anymore. "Okay, sorry Leah."

Leah smiled. "It's fine Bella. I know I should ask him, but right now I'm too happy to deal with all of this. When things will settle then I'll try to pry the reasons for his breakdown. On another note, do you know who's coming to visit me next week?"

Dread pulled at her stomach. "Who?" She asked.

"Emily, my cousin from the Maka Reservation. I want to have a party; you and Jacob are invited." Leah said happily.

It was too soon for Sam and Emily to meet. "Why don't you postpone her visit? Sam is back and maybe you want to spend time with him."

"I will spend time with my Sam, but Emily has been curious to meet him since we started dating and right now she's on holiday so I took the chance. Now come on in Bella, I want to plan what to cook for the party and I need your help." Leah replied.

Bella followed her inside, dreading the party and the meeting between Sam and Emily. There was nothing she could do, she had to let destiny follow its course.

Then an idea formed in her mind, and what if she convinced Sam to mark Leah before the party? Well, it was worth a shot, after leaving from Leah's house she would head to Sam's one.


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: **thank you for loving this story as much as I do.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26<strong>

Bella managed to get away from Leah after one hour, the Quileute girl was basically planning a party in which her boyfriend would leave her for her cousin and Bella couldn't really participate happily in it. She had masked her feelings as much as she could and when it had been time to leave she was exhausted because of the effort to lie convincingly.

She reached Sam's house and was very upset, and she really didn't know how to sort out this huge monumental mess. Maybe convincing Sam to get back with Leah had been a mistake, maybe Leah would have suffered less if he had just broken up with her and then started dating Emily. It was too late for maybes; she got out of the car and entered into Sam's house.

Sam was preparing a sandwich and turned to smile at her. "Bell, how did it go with Leah? She forgave me and without asking for anything. I'm so lucky to have a girl like her."

"I think you should give her an explanation Sam. I know it would be easier to pretend that nothing happened, but something has happened and you need to talk about these things or one day you'll regret it. I don't want to spoil your reconciliation, but I care about both of you." Bella whispered.

Sam looked at her seriously then he sighed and sat down. He looked sad now. "You're right Bell, I know I need to tell her the closest thing to the truth, but I'm at a loss at the moment. I can't really reveal anything to her because she isn't my imprint."

"Mark her Sam. I know you just got back together, but you know she's the woman you want at your side. What will happen if you look in the eyes of another girl and imprint? It's going to break you and her both." She pleaded with him, hoping to save them from heartbreak.

He shook his head. "It's too soon Bell, I know I want her for life and it would be easier to mark her now, but there's something holding me back. Call it a gut feeling, but it isn't the right time yet."

Bella knew that the feeling might come from the wolf; maybe the animal was sensing that its soul-mate was getting closer. She shivered in fear, the party was going to be hell, there was no chance to avoid it and Sam was going to imprint on Emily. She shook her head, she had tried her best but she wasn't going to insist further. After the painful realization that not all destinies could be changed, Bella sat with Sam and discussed the wolves' education and Paul.

Sam was very willing to organize study groups for the new wolves and told Bella that he would discuss it with Billy as soon as possible. Regarding Paul, Sam shook his head and said. "Bell, he had a rough childhood, torn between his parents and he brings with him a lot of anger. His mind is a dark place, my advice to you would be to steer clear from him. I already warned him that any disrespecting behavior towards you will be punished."

She smiled. "Thank you Sam, but I'm sure that I'll find a common ground with Paul. And when he'll imprint it'll be easier to deal with him." At the mention of imprinting she noticed Sam's pained expression. "I'm sorry, but it's a possibility for all the wolves…"

He nodded. "I know, and I'm scared shitless. The thought of leaving Leah for another woman makes me feel nauseous."

"Sam, whatever will happen… I want you to know that I'll be there for you and Leah…" She whispered feeling tears threatening to fall. "I better get going." With that she stood up and left.

Her heart was full of grief; it was such a sad ending to a great love. She had tried though and to her that mattered, she would be there for both and maybe Sam was going to meet Emily and not imprint on her. There was a slight chance that the imprint might not happen.

Back at home Bella started preparing dinner for her dad, brooding and feeling overall quite sad. Happiness was such an ephemeral feeling, and for one happy person there were many suffering. She thought back at when she was with Edward, and she realized that she hadn't cared about anyone but herself and Edward.

Now she was ashamed, because she had disregarded friends, family and Jacob. She wowed to make him as happy as she could in this life, though she felt regret at not having made the other Jacob happy.

* * *

><p>The week passed by slowly, Bella was very busy preparing for her weekend out with the Blacks, studying for school, working at the res and on top of that tutoring the wolves.<p>

Paul was a problem, he was making lots of innuendos until Jared would flip and take him outside for a fight. Jared was quiet most of the time, once in a while she would meet his eyes and she could read feelings there that she didn't want to deal with, she actually couldn't. Kim would be soon his imprint and she hoped that the native girl could make him as happy as he deserved.

Jacob was quite content in spending time with her, being it for homework or anything else. She had insisted in studying with him separately because she was scared that Paul would taunt him enough to make him phase before the right time.

Sam was stressed out because he had discovered that Embry was showing signs of becoming a wolf, and when Bella had tried to reassure him, the Alpha had admitted that his worst fear was that Embry was his half-brother.

She had tried to understand better his concern and after they talked she was upset as well. Embry could be the son of only three Quileute men and one of them was Billy Black. How would Jacob deal with the truth if he discovered that his father had cheated on his mother?

On top of that she went every day to visit with Angela, and to bring her homework. She was feeling still very guilty for her accident and so was trying to be there for her in any way she could.

By Friday problems had piled up on Bella and she was ready to explode. At school she felt restless and when she got out she marched straight to La Push in the waiting arms of her sun.

They were sitting on the sofa in the garage and Jacob was holding her hand. "So Bells, ready for a weekend out with the old goons?"

She smiled and nodded, without looking at him she whispered. "I'm ready for something else as well."

Jacob who was caressing her hand with his thumb stopped abruptly. She looked up and noticed that he was blushing; he looked at her guardedly and asked. "Ready for us?"

A blush bloomed on her cheeks. "Yes… are you? I mean I know that guys normally don't need to wait… that is… I know you're always willing to... I'm babbling and now I shut up..."

Jacob laughed and squeezed her hand. "Bells I'm ready when you are. I can wait as long as you want; I just need to know that it's what you really want…"

She looked up and nodded convincingly. "It is."

"Okay." He said.

"Okay." She repeated.

"And now what?" He asked passing a hand nervously through his hair. "Do I have to buy…? I mean you know…"

She shook her head. "Renee put me on the pill when I was fifteen so we're good with contraception."

"When do you want to…?" He blushed and stopped speaking.

She grinned, loving this shy young man a little bit more if it was possible. "Our dads will be out fishing for the whole day tomorrow… so I was thinking that we could spend time together in my room when they're away."

Jacob furrowed his brows. "I would have liked more if we were going alone to the bungalow."

She sighed and placed her head on his shoulder. "I would have too, but it's the best idea I came up with."

"I agree with you Bells, so tomorrow when they leave for fishing, we…" he left the phrase hanging, but she knew what he meant and she nodded.

"Okay." He said.

"Okay." She repeated once again and then when she looked up into his eyes they both burst out laughing.

Yes, being with Jacob was as easy as breathing. Dealing with life in general was not, but she would always choose all the hardship she was enduring as long as a reward she had Jacob at her side.


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: **thank you for the reviews as usual you're all very nice :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27<strong>

Bella woke up at six o'clock and her heart started beating quickly as soon as she realized that today she was going to make love with Jacob for the first time. Her hands were trembling while she got dressed, she was sure that it was the right moment and the right man, but she was still very nervous.

She recalled how long Edward had pushed her away before consenting to try and be more intimate, and how he had coerced her into marriage to consummate their relationship. With Jacob, everything was more natural and healthy. They were progressing into their relationship with the pace they both had agreed on and it made to her all the difference. Maybe if she hadn't dated Edward she would have never appreciated fully her Jacob. With a smile and a spring in her step she went downstairs to have breakfast with her dad.

Charlie looked happy while eating with his daughter and during the drive to the Blacks he kept telling Bella all the good spots for fishing and how he would be the one to get more fishes for dinner.

She was glad that he was so excited not to notice how jittery she was, being with Jacob was something that she never thought she would want and at the same time she recalled all the times even in her previous life where his body-warmth had been all she had wanted.

Jake had been and still was her comfort, but at the same time now she felt passion and desire swirl in the depth of her heart. She was now free to want him the same way he wanted her, no guilt and no brokenness to get in the way.

It was strange not to feel torn and guilty like in the previous life, when she had been dating Edward everything was a struggle, she had to let go all the things she cared about family and friends. Now with Jacob she had the chance to see her mom and dad getting old, to give them grandchildren, to study and then find a job and a career to support herself.

When she had told Edward that she had always felt out of place in her 'normal' life it had been true, it had taken getting married and pregnant to realize that her normal life was more appealing than being a vampire for eternity. If now someone asked her what would she miss most if she died, it would be her life as it was. Overall she was now a happy teenager discovering love, life and sex with her best friend. She couldn't ask for more, she felt blessed. Giving Edward up had been the best idea she had.

They arrived at the Blacks and she noticed right away Jacob waiting on the porch, her heart doubled its beat because this was the effect he had on her. She noticed that he had two bags. He walked with them towards Bella and she felt his hug before she could find her breathing.

"Hey Bells, looking good today. Well... you always look good." He said smiling, then he turned towards her father and said, "Charlie, Billy is inside."

"I'll go get the old coot." Charlie said while walking away from them.

When they were alone they looked at each other and blushed. Then she felt him take her hand and she finally could speak. "Hey you, looking good too."

He nodded and stole a quick kiss on her lips before their fathers came back.

The trip started greatly, with Billy and Charlie betting on how many fishes they were going to get and what the looser would have to do. Bella and Jacob sat quietly enjoying their bathers, she knew what he was thinking and she couldn't wait to be alone with him either.

At the bungalow, their fathers unpacked and then after a hug they left them alone. It was nice that they both trusted their children.

Jacob smiled softly at her then, Bella was sure of her decision, but she was feeling a little apprehensive. His eyes and his reassuring smile calmed her nerves, then with a move that surprised her he scooped her up in his arms and led her into her bedroom. He proceeded to place her down carefully onto the bed.

Bella knew he had no experience whatsoever, but she trusted him, she knew he would do his best to make this something to remember for both. She bit her lip and she caught his eyes gazing at her hungrily, a blush surged in her cheeks.

"Bells, I love you so much. I really want to make love to you, but are you sure? We can wait if you want, maybe when I turn into a wolf you might want to leave me and it wouldn't be fair to tie you to me…" He said seriously.

She shook her head and stood up from the bed. "I won't change my mind not now... not ever."

Jacob searched into her eyes for any sign of indecision, but she knew he wouldn't find anything but burning desire for him. He pulled her closer then, slowly placing one arm around her waist until his hand was splayed on her back. He placed his other hand on her cheek caressing it slowly, then moving it along her jawline and he tilted her face up so that his lips met hers in a feverish kiss that for a moment stole her breath.

Jacob's breath was labored as well, and she itched to touch him more intimately, to feel his bare skin on hers. She placed her hands on the hem of his t-shirt and helped him out of it. He did the same for her and slowly removed her bra as well.

No words were exchanged while undressing each other, they were both savoring the feeling of loving each other and wanting to physically express that love. When they were naked, they both blushed slightly.

Bella thought that he was more than handsome and she wondered what he would think of her less than perfect body. He smiled softly and whispered. "Bells, you're even more beautiful than I imagined."

She smiled at him and she took his hand, it was time for them to get more comfortable. He followed her to the bed and sat next to her. He was obviously excited, but he looked a little lost too. She liked to know that she was going to be the one and only for him, a little part of her regretted sleeping with Edward in her previous life, but in this life she knew she was going to be just Jacob's.

Slowly he laid her down on the bed and pressed soft kisses to her lips and throat. Then he pressed her to him, rubbing his hardness against the juncture of her thighs, she felt amazed by the feeling and the ache that was building in her doubled. She skimmed her hands from his bare chest up to his neck and pulled him to her for another searing kiss.

"Jake." She whispered. "My Jake."

"My Bells." He whispered back. Then he went back to kiss her throat, and moved his hands on her breasts. She felt her nipples hardening at his touch and moaned softly.

Jacob at her sound, growled and she felt wetness between her legs, he excited her like no one has ever done. "Make me yours Jake."

"Mine." He whispered, then his body covered hers and she felt pressed into the mattress as he kissed her passionately.

His kisses didn't stop at her mouth; they trailed down her neck and then when he reached her breasts he hesitated. "Is this okay? I mean, can I?..."

She smiled shyly and nodded. He placed his mouth on one of her nipples while his hand touched and squeezed the other one. Bella writhed under him, Jacob moved his mouth to the other nipple and his hand proceeded down between her thighs.

Tenderly she felt his finger at her folds, she moved against his finger until he inserted it into her core and she whimpered. "More…" She whispered, feeling on the verge of a pleasure that only him could give her. He inserted another finger inside her and with his mouth he worked on her nipple until she couldn't take anymore and she exploded into an orgasm.

When she opened her eyes, Jacob was hovering over her. "Are you okay Bells? Was it… good?" He asked looking very insecure.

She nodded timidly. "You were great Jake… but I want all of you inside of me..." she couldn't believe she had really said that, but she knew what she wanted and it was the man on top of her.

He didn't wait for her to ask again, he carefully eased apart her legs; he positioned his length at her opening and slowly pressed into her. Bella tried to relax but it was her first time and it hurt a bit, Jacob entered her slowly, she could see beads of sweat starting to form on his face and she felt for him. It was his first time as well and it must have been difficult to be so controlled, so she placed her hands on his ass and pushed him inside of her completely.

A sharp pain registered briefly, Jacob was looking at her with a half-shocked and half-pained expression. "Bells… I…"

She stopped him with a kiss and when she felt that it didn't hurt anymore, she moved to show him that he could move. Jacob moved against her, tentatively at first and then with increasing power as she started to respond to each of his trust raising her hips.

Warmth started to spread inside of her once again, she looked up in time to see Jacob closing his eyes, he pushed harder and after another trust he came into her with a moan. Seeing him coming undone, pushed her over the edge again and she came as well.

When they both regained their bearings he moved away and pulled her with him. She was now resting her head on his chest. His strong heart was beating and the sound gave her a profound calm, it was unbelievable to her that once upon a time she had wanted to give all of this up for Edward.

"I love you Bells." He said kissing the crown of her hair.

"Love you too." She whispered and then fell into a light sleep.

She woke up when she heard a wolf howling, it was too close to the bungalow and she got up from the bed. Jacob followed her, they both got dressed and decided with a look to each other that they needed to know what was going on outside.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2:<strong> ready or not they are coming...


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: **thanks for all your reviews

Enjoy the reading, we're almost a the end of this journey :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28<strong>

They stopped right outside the bungalow. Bella turned to look at Jacob and whispered. "I think you shouldn't come with me. You aren't a wolf yet."

Jacob looked at her intensely, and in that look she recognized the strong man he would become. "I'm not letting you go inside that forest without me. We go together Bells or we don't go at all." He said resolutely and took her hand.

She nodded feeling better at the prospect of not going alone in a dangerous place, but at the same time she knew they were going to be in trouble. Bella noticed then that his hand was warmer than usual, not yet scorching hot but it was getting there. His phasing was closer than in his previous life and she wondered if it had been something to do with her.

Another howl, made them jump, it seemed almost pained. They started walking trying to hear from where the howls were coming from. They reached a clearing and while they were looking around two vampires came inside on the other side. Bella recognized Laurent and Victoria.

She knew they were doomed, she had gone and broken Edward's heart, she had given up forever only to die in a clearing along with Jacob. Then she took a swift decision, she turned to look at the man who meant everything to her. "Jake, look at me." When his eyes met hers, the decision she had taken cemented in her heart. "I'll distract those two people; you'll run as fast as you can."

His eyes were showing surprise, but determination as well. "I'm not leaving you Bells. Whatever happens I'll be here with you."

She shook her head. "I want you to live."

He took her hand in his. "And we will, step behind me Bells."

She hesitated a moment and then she whispered. "You don't understand Jake… they aren't human…"

"I can see that, but I won't leave you Bells. You're my life and that's it, we either live or we both die." He then swiftly took her wrist and pushed her behind him.

Victoria and Laurent approached them, she had her usual sadistic smile and Bella shivered, her last encounter with the woman had been more than traumatic. She smirked. "Well, what have we got here?" She sniffed and then stiffened.

Victoria's red eyes focused on Jacob. "You have a strange smell human, not at all appealing but…" Her eyes then moved and met Bella's one. "You girlfriend smells delicious."

Bella was trembling, but she noticed that Jacob was almost shimmering; her heart was exploding in her ribcage. What was happening? Was he phasing? She noticed his body starting to blur and she took a step back, she didn't want any scar.

Jacob kneeled on the floor, he moaned in pain. The two vampires were looking bewildered, but took a step back as well. After a moment Jacob burst into a giant wolf and stood in front of them growling.

Victoria recovered quickly from the shock and her smirk widened. "So we have a wolf… do you want to play, puppy? While we've fun, Laurent will be happy to take a bite out of your girl."

Jacob moved backward pushing Bella towards a large tree; she understood that she had to have her back covered. She touched the tree and sighed, the situation was becoming difficult, but at least Jacob was a wolf and he might be able to keep them at bay until help came. There must be at least another wolf around there.

Another howl reached her ears and she realized that it was closer than before, after a moment a grey wolf shot through the clearing. Victoria ran away with the grey wolf in tow, while Jacob jumped on Laurent that had been distracted by the new arrival.

Jacob and the vampire started to fight, Bella was watching. She was scared that Jacob wasn't going to win the fight. She prayed every god she knew that her boyfriend would survive.

A blur entered into the clearing and pushed Laurent on the floor, Bella saw Edward. Jacob looked at him and Edward nodded. Laurent stood up and Edward went behind him and blocked him. Jacob swiftly tore Laurent's head away with his paw.

Edward took the pieces and lit a fire. Jacob turned to look at Bella and after a tremolos smile she fainted.

She opened her eyes and saw Edward's face hovering over her.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward said.

Behind him she heard a growl, Jacob was still a wolf sitting and watching her. "Yes." She whispered. "I'm fine, I'm sorry if I scared both of you."

After a moment she saw Paul running to where they were. "Move away leech, I'll take care of her." He growled.

Edward glared at him. "You should be the one to leave, your mind is filthy."

Paul smirked. "If you don't like what I'm thinking about, stay out of my mind."

"Edward, it's okay. Paul will look after me and Jacob." She whispered. "Thanks for your help."

Paul pushed Edward away and pulled her up in his arms. Bella placed her head in the crook of his neck and her hands around his neck. Paul turned to look at Jacob. "Hey pup, Sam is waiting for you. Don't worry I'll take your girl to the Bungalow."

Jacob growled and Edward smiled. "Jacob says that if you try anything with her, he'll kill you."

Paul shrugged his shoulders. "At the moment I'm the only one that can look after her, so get the fuck out, both of you." Before anyone could add anything, he left the clearing.

Bella watched Paul taking her without effort towards the bungalow. "Thank you." She said, to break the silence.

Paul's dark eyes met hers; she almost shivered for the intensity of his gaze. "One day I'll understand what's about you that draws everyone in."

She bit her lip, not having an answer for him. She knew she was a supernatural's magnet but the reason behind it, still was unknown. "What happened in the forest? We heard some owls, that's why we were in the clearing."

"There were three vampires, two took off after a while and they are the ones that caught up with you. I took care of the redhead and Jacob with Cullen took care of the dreadlock leech. The third one, a blond leech has escaped, but we'll catch him eventually." Paul said.

Bella's heart froze at his words. James was still out there and she knew it was just a matter of time before he found his way to her. And right now he would be even more dangerous and angry when he would discover Victoria's demise. "Will you protect me, my father and Billy?"

"Of course babe, I'll be your guard wolf for tonight. Just try not to wander around; Jacob will come around as soon as he learns how to phase back." Paul said and then smirked. "You've to consider that he'll be in both mine and Jared's mind… so he might find it difficult to calm down enough for the transformation."

Bella sighed; she knew that Paul would make Jacob's life complicated for a while. "You do know that he'll be your Alpha eventually."

"Yeah, but until he isn't, I'm free to piss him off as much as I want." Paul told her with his usual arrogance.

They reached the bungalow. Paul placed her down and motioned for her to get behind him. He opened the door and took a sniff then turned to look at her with a strange look.

"What? Has a vampire been here?" She asked.

Paul shook his head. "Nahhh, this place reeks of sex. What have you and the pup being doing here?"

She blushed and glared at him. "It's none of your business."

"I'll see it in his mind anyway babe." He leered at her.

"Well that's the only place in which you will see any kind of action with me involved. And now get lost Paul." She snarled.

Paul burst out laughing. "I like your feisty side babe." He winked at her and then went out of the bungalow.

Bella shook her head, now there was James on the loose, Paul and Jacob on close quarter and she had to explain to her father where Jacob had gone. She dreaded the infamous party at the Clearwater's as well, at the moment there wasn't anything easy and she felt a moment of despair. Then she took a deep breath and stood up, she would face what was coming with the strength that Jacob's love had given her.

* * *

><p>AN: thanks for a reviewer that pointed out a grammar mistake that would have bothered me as well :)<p> 


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: **thank you for the reviews as usual you're all very nice :)

Regarding the story: If tomorrow never comes is coming to an end soon, there's just one or two more chapters (one with the inFamous party at Leah's) I'm planning for a sequel which will be a rewriting of Eclipse/Breaking Down... obviously it'll still be Jake and Bells against the world :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29<strong>

Bella decided to take a shower and clean her room before her father and Billy came back from fishing. The events of the day were catching up with her, and she wondered what exactly Edward was doing at the clearing. Had he followed them here?

A knock on the door startled her. She went to open it and met Edward's golden eyes. "Can we talk Bella?"

She nodded and let him in. "What are you doing here? Why were you in the clearing?" She asked him.

Edward passed a hand though his hair, to her he seemed almost nervous. It was strange to see him so unhinged; he had always been so controlled in the previous life. Had it been her influence that had kept him collected? Had her different choice altered his life more than she thought? "It's… complicated…"

"Edward… what's going on?" Bella whispered.

He looked at her and in his gaze she could read a longing that scared her and at the same time reminded her of the feelings she had for him in the other life. In this reality she was totally head over heels in love with Jacob though. "You were supposed to be mine… Alice saw you as my mate and I don't understand why you are with someone else."

Bella bit her lip and sat heavily on one of the chairs. So Alice has seen her with Edward, and she wasn't with him. Alice's visions were faulty, they weren't set in stone. In the previous life she had relied so heavily on the certainty that she was destined to be a vampire, and now she saw the hard truth. Alice wasn't infallible and Bella had been a fool. Sadness like no other hit her squarely in her heart, and finally she could really bury all the last vestiges of affection for this vampire and his family. "I chose Jacob because he's better for me and I love him… I really do."

"I know." Edward said, sitting on the chair next to her. "The problem is that I was sure about you being my mate and I asked the Volturi, the vampire royalty, for the permission to add you to our family. And now they approved it and I'm allowed to change you into one of us. Obviously I can't… We're in trouble."

"We? You are in trouble! I haven't asked for anything!" She shouted, she was so angry. In the other life she had begged to be changed and now he was just offering on a silver plate what he didn't want to give in the previous life. "I want my human life, I love my human life. You made the mess and you're going to solve it. Did you tell them that I knew about your secret and that I was still human?"

He nodded dejectedly.

"Fuck!" She swore for the first time in her life. "Fuck! They'll kill me if I don't become a vampire, won't they?"

He nodded again. "I'm sorry Bella."

"No you aren't… you and your family are selfish. You only make the choices that are good for you, have you ever stopped and thought about what would be good for others? For me?" Bella said sadly. "Now I'm in danger and not just me, do you think they'll take well the fact that werewolves are here in Forks?" She added. "You endangered a lot of people with your foolish decisions."

"I know you don't believe me Bella, but I'm truly sorry. I'll try to rectify my mistake." He whispered.

"And how do you plan on doing it? Will they accept your apology? I don't think so, they'll ask you why I don't want to be with you and they'll tell you that I can't know of your existence if I don't become one of you and I'll have to watch my back for the rest of my life." Bella told him, she was so angry that she could have taken a lighter and burn his sorry ass.

"I'll find a way to protect you and your loved ones Bella, I promise you." He said resolutely.

"Your promises mean next to nothing to me Edward, and now please leave before Paul barges in and kicks you out." She said seriously. "I don't want to talk or see you ever again Edward, and I mean it."

"I'll make it up to you." He whispered before leaving.

She shook her head, Edward was such a disappointment. Now she needed to tell the pack about this looming catastrophe, and there was James to catch as well.

* * *

><p>When her father and Billy came back they asked about Jacob, Bella told them that a friend from the Res was in need to repair a car and that Jacob had offered his help. Billy met Bella's eyes and at the question written on his face, she nodded. Both knew that Jacob would have never given up a week-end with her for anyone, not even for a friend.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning Bella packed everything and decided to go fishing with her dad and Billy. It was nice to be with her father and to hear his memories of his youth and of her mother. It was sad to realize that he would never move on from her, even though she had.<p>

Bella thought that the loyalty was praiseworthy but at the same time he was being stubborn, Renee would never come back or change her mind and he definitely was still a catch. She resolved to try and fix a date between him and one of the many available women in Forks.

By the late afternoon they drove back home, they left Billy at the Res, with still no trace of Jacob, and Charlie drove them home.

"Thank you dad for the amazing week-end." she said.

He smiled. "Thank you Bells, I'm really happy that you had fun. I'm just sorry that Jacob had to leave. Are you sure that everything is okay between you two?"

"Of course it's okay. I'll invite both of them to dinner this week and you'll see that we're still as in love as before." She replied.

He nodded. "Okay then, I wish you a good night and I'll see you tomorrow for breakfast."

"Actually dad, I need to speak with Jake before school starts, so I'll be leaving early. I'll see you tomorrow night." She said.

Obviously she wouldn't be talking with Jake but with Sam the next day. They need to plan a strategy to catch James, and the pack had to start training to defend the Res from the Volturi.


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: **thanks for all your reviews.

I have a few things to say: first of all, sorry for the delay in the update, real life sometimes gets in the way and drains you of the energy needed to write. Secondly, I want to thank whoever nominated this story in the Best Romance category in the Fandom Choice Awards, being nominated with one of my fictions along with the best authors out there is an honor.

About this story: we have this chapter and a last one, but I'm planning for a sequel… there are still James and the Volturi out there and I have in mind a marvelous story-line. So if you're interested just put me on your author alert…

Enjoy the reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30<strong>

Bella parked her truck near Sam's house; she opened the door of her truck and saw Jacob striding out of the house. She just had the time to close the door that she felt his mouth on hers.

Without hesitation her hands intertwined automatically around his neck. She felt his heated body push her onto the truck, she moaned softly and he kissed her with even more passion. She was lost in his heated embrace until she heard a throat clearing.

Her eyes met Sam's ones. He looked slightly tense. "Jacob let her go; you aren't yet in total control."

Jake growled and she felt his hands holding her a little more tightly. "I could never hurt my Bells."

"Not voluntarily." He replied. "Now let her go and move away."

Bella sighed feeling Jacob shaking. "Jake…" she whispered and when his eyes met hers she smiled at him. "I know you won't hurt me. Sam is just being overprotective, but I think you should listen to him just this once."

Jacob grimaced, but nodded. He squeezed her waist once more and then let her go. "Why are you here Bells? My dad told you that I had phased back?"

She shook her head. "No, he didn't. I'm here to talk to Sam and seeing as you're back to human form to you as well. There're a few information I have to pass to you… and they aren't good. Can we go in?"

Sam nodded. "Lead the way Bell."

Bella got in, followed by Sam and Jacob. She sat down at the table and the other two did too.

"So what's up Bells? Is it anything to do with Cullen being near our bungalow?" Jacob asked.

She sighed and tried to collect her thoughts to explain in the best way what was happening. "Partly, yes." She replied and then she went on explaining about the Volturi and how they were going to hunt her down for knowing their secret.

Jacob stood up abruptly when she finished speaking and started pacing back and forth. "Let me get this straight, he asked the leech royalty for the permission to turn you into one of them just because his sister, who apparently sees the future, had a vision of you being with him as a vampire?"

Bella nodded. And he growled. "It's ridiculous! The thought that you could ever choose that life over this one is absurd. No sane person would ever decide to die willingly and be a dead corpse."

"I agree with you Jacob, but the damage has been done. They will come looking for Bell and we need to organize the pack so that we can defend her and the Res." Sam added.

Bella was feeling awful, she knew that in her previous life she had chosen that life and shame was pervading her mind. She had been a fool and now because of her, the pack was once again in danger. She couldn't ask this sacrifice from them. "You don't have to fight… I'll leave Forks and keep them away from the Res. Your lives are too important, I can't let you protect me if it means your certain death."

"Don't' be silly Bells." Jacob whispered. He walked towards her and then took her hand. "You belong with me, and I'll never let anything happen to you. The pack and I are born to destroy leeches, that's why we're wolves. We'll protect what is ours… and you're definitely part of it. You're my life Bells and I'll love you until my last dying breath and beyond. Nothing will happen to you."

Sam walked closer as well and took her other hand. "You were there for all of us and never asked anything back. We'll be there for you and protect you Bell."

She felt tears pricking at her eyes. "Thanks… I think that you'll have to speak with the Cullens then. They'll help you… they owe it to me."

Sam nodded. "I agree, having some leeches on our side might make all the difference. I'll arrange a meeting with Carlisle Cullen."

"I don't like it, but I guess it's our best shot to get out alive from this. After we win this battle I'm going to kick Edward Cullen's ass for endangering your life and wanting to take you away from me." Jacob growled.

Bella squeezed his hand. "He'll never be able to have me… you're who I want. I will choose you over him always." She told him, and this time she meant it. Because she might have loved Edward once, but now she was all Jacob's and she was going to fight right next to him for their future. She wanted all she had seen on that vision on the mountain top… the kids, Jacob and a life with her and his parents in it.

"There was something else you wanted to tell us Bell." Sam reminded her.

"Yes, there is the problem of the nomad who escaped in the forest. Apparently he's strong and he wants revenge, you'll need to watch out for him too." Bella said.

"Okay. Then we'll double the patrol, your house is already included, but you need to spend as much time as possible here… it's easier for us to protect you." Sam told her.

"I will, please keep an eye on my dad." She asked.

Jacob smiled at her. "Of course Bells, your dad will be protected as well. And I'll ask my dad to keep him here at the Res as much as possible."

Bella nodded, it was a good idea. "Has anyone else shown signs of an impending phase?"

"Yes, Embry Call and Quil Ateara seem ready to join us soon. No one else at the moment besides them." Sam said.

Jacob looked sad. "I hate for them to be part of the pack, but at the same time I'm glad we'll have more people patrolling and protecting you and the Res."

They talked a bit longer about strategies and ideas for better protecting the Res and after a while Bella stood up because she had to go to school.

Jacob took her hand again and led her out towards her truck. "You take care Bells, and as soon as you get out of school please come to my house."

"I will. I need to go to Leah's house as well because her party is tomorrow." Bella told him.

"At least we'll have some fun and good food." Jacob said and smiled at her.

She smiled back, but inside she knew that the next day might mean the end of Leah and Sam. "I have to go now… I wish I could stay…"

"I wish that too." He murmured and then he kissed her softly. She answered his kiss and then let him go.

"I'll see you soon." Bella whispered and then got into the truck and drove towards Forks.

There were a lot of problems that needed to be sorted out, but at the moment she could do nothing about them. James was out there as were the Volturi. In addition to that, the next day Sam was going to meet Emily and imprint on her.

Bella sighed hoping she could avoid that party, knowing how hurt Leah was going to be, but she had chosen to be a friend for the 'wolf girl' and she wouldn't abandon her, because Leah was going to need all the support that she could get.


	31. Chapter 31

**AN:** I'll never stop thanking all of you for adding me and my fictions as favorites and for the reviews that motivates me to keep writing.

Final chapter, watch out for the sequel!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31 <strong>

The day of the infamous party had arrived, and Bella was a mass of nerves. There was absolutely nothing that she could do to prevent the disaster to strike. She had arrived at Leah's house in the early morning and had finally met her beloved cousin Emily.

She and Emily had talked a bit, but Bella couldn't shake the feeling that Leah's cousin would never make Sam happy the way Leah did. It was hard to watch the two cousins together because it was evident that they were bonded by a great affection.

Bella sighed and prepared herself for the support she would have to give to Leah. Then an idea appeared in her mind and a plan started forming, there was still hope. She went out of the house just in time to see Sam coming; she moved swiftly to intercept him. "Sammy, can we talk for a minute?"

He smiled at her. "Sure Bell, what's up?"

She bit her lip trying not to look too nervous. "I was thinking about imprinting… you haven't marked Leah yet and I just thought that maybe you should avoid looking other girls in their eyes… like Emily for example. I know it's silly to think that you might imprint on her… but you never know…"

Sam looked pensive for a moment and a frown marred his forehead. "You're right, I haven't thought about that! What if I imprint on another girl during Leah's party?" He looked agitated. "I can't really go in, Bell… I really can't…"

"Sam, take a deep breath. I didn't say that you shouldn't come; Leah won't forgive you if you don't show up. I just told you to be careful, just in case…" She told him trying to reassure the now super-nervous wolf. "And you can't look like this, you seem scared to death."

He laughed then. "I am scared to death, Bell. When you told me about marking her, I was a fool not to do it as soon as I got the chance. I knew I wanted to be with Leah for the rest of my life, but I wasn't sure she deserved this life with me. Now I realize that I might have made a mistake and there isn't any way I can avoid a disaster."

"Just don't look any girl in the eyes." She repeated.

"I won't and as soon as this party is over, I'll talk with Leah and mark her." Sam replied and then looked at her with his dark eyes, so similar to Jacob's one. "Thank you Bell, for always being there for me and Leah."

"You're welcome, now let's get inside before Leah comes out and kills us." She said.

They entered together in the house, Bella could feel tension radiating from him and on an impulse she placed her hand on his arm and whispered. "Breath Sam."

He chuckled and some tension left his body. Bella saw Emily frowning at the intimacy that she displayed with Sam. She hoped that the other girl wouldn't think that she was trying to steal Sam from Leah.

"Sam, you're here!" Leah shouted happily and she hugged him.

Sam held her close and kissed the crown of her hair. "I wouldn't miss this party for anything."

Leah took Sam hand and led him to her cousin. "Sam this is Emily, Emily this is the love of my life Sam."

Bella was shaking so badly, this was the moment of truth. She watched Sam taking Emily's hand without looking at her. Her fear was palpable by then as was his, she could feel his terror. What if for a moment he forgot to not look up?

A bump on her shoulder distracted her momentarily. She turned and met the sweet amused eyes of Jared. "Bellabell, you look paler than usual. Everything is okay?"

She nodded not sure that she could speak yet.

He passed an arm around her shoulder. "Is there any girl that you think might be interesting to know? Though the one I want is here in my arms already." He whispered.

She shook his arm off. "Jay... You can't really say these kinds of things..."

"I know but I can't really stop what I feel for you." He told her.

"But we agreed... You know that I only want Jake." She said seriously. "I'm sure you'll meet the right girl soon."

"If you're talking about an imprint, I hope you're wrong." He growled.

They were interrupted by Paul's arrival. "Hey babe looking good today, ready to leave the wimp for me?" He told her flirtatiously.

She shook her head, Paul was incorrigible. Then she saw him looking at Emily and she felt the exact moment he imprinted on her. She was shocked and overjoyed at the same time.

Paul had imprinted on Emily!

Sam was safe from her, but at the same time she worried. The imprint had been messed, Emily should have been Sam's, and Kim was for Jared or not? And who would imprint on Claire?

She was stopped in her reverie by Jared's chuckle." Bellabell, you've just been replaced in Paul's heart."

"He imprinted on Emily." She whispered, watching with fascination the way Paul was holding Emily's hand and how she was smiling brightly at him.

Sam turned his eyes on her with a shocked expression, she knew he had heard her and nodded. Sam paled considerably, he was now officially spooked at the idea of looking anyone in the eyes. She saw him whispering something to Leah; his girlfriend frowned and shook her head. He said something else and before Leah could reply he took Paul by the arm and got out of the house.

Jared turned to look at Bella and smiled. "I guess I better go and see what's going on."

Jacob chose this moment to come in. "Hey Bells, what's going on? Why was Sam running away like the devil was following him?"

Bella moved closer and whispered. "Paul imprinted on Emily, Leah's cousin, and he's scared that he might imprint too."

"Hmmm…. That's shocking! Wow, we just have our first imprinted wolf. We can see what will happen now." Jacob said pensively.

"Jake! Paul isn't going to be your Guinea pig. You need to be there for him and Emily." She scolded him.

He looked a bit repentant. "Sorry Bells… you've to admit that he's a pig though." And his grin was contagious and she grinned back.

"Yeah… at least he won't flirt with me anymore." She replied.

"One down and one to go!" He said. Bella looked at him questioningly. "Well, I now have to worry only about Jared… until he imprints."

Bella blushed. "You know I only see and want you…"

He placed his arm around her shoulder. "I know Bells, but I'll still be happier once he imprints. The guy is cool but he really likes you and that it's bothersome to bear when we patrol."

She pressed herself closer to Jake's body, feeling that his warmth was calming her down. "We have so many problems to face and we're so young."

"Bells, whatever danger will be thrown at us, we'll make it through because we've each other. I'm so grateful that you decided to give me a chance and that you trusted me with your heart." He murmured.

She closed her eyes because she didn't want to cry. She had gone a long way from the girl that she had been in her previous life. Now she had a future with Jacob, a pack of wolves to look after and his and her family at their side. She felt blessed and lucky to have had another chance. "I am the lucky one Jacob, thank you for not giving up on me." She whispered back and even though she knew that this Jacob wasn't the Jacob that fought for her life, she loved him immensely anyway.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile in Volterra<em>

"So the girl hasn't been changed yet?" Caius asked.

"No, apparently there's been a misunderstanding and she wants someone else." Aro replied.

"This is unacceptable, she has to be turned or she has to die." Caius said.

"All in due time, my brother. The Cullens need to be taught a lesson, and you know what I want." Aro smirked.

Marcus sighed. "Alice will never join the Guard."

"We will see, my brother. We will see…"

THE END


End file.
